The Child of the Lifestream
by CidLover1
Summary: A young man whose body houses the spirit of an evil entity joins Avalanche by request of his late older sister, Aeris Gainsborough. 6 months after the story, A Hidden Desire. CidOC, CidVin, Cleris, and others. M for Language and graphics.
1. In The Past

Hiya, guys. I've had this one on my mind forever. I couldn't wait to start it! I've even gave out a corresponding song or songs to help set the mood of each chapter. Everyone who was important in the game and AC are coming back for a big and violent reunion! There are gonna be quite a few scenes of yaoi (between Cid and a Original Character of mine whose name is Damian Gainsborough.), so if you're not into that too much, then you might find some of this story disturbing.

oh, if you don't have a song, let me know and I might just try and send it to you!

**Chapter 1 - In The Past Yakusoku no Chi (_The Promised Land _if you don't know Japanese) from FFVII: Advent Children**

The Cetra...

An ancient civilization with the most advanced technology known in the entire universe.

Many ions ago, the higher class Cetra began the practice of an art designed for the purpose of the resurrection of the fallen souls of loved ones. They called the new form of magic Sira, after their beautiful and pure-hearted princess. After many years of practice, trial, and error, the Cetra advanced in this art and at one point were able to use the Sira Magic to create life as well as restore it. With this method, Eidolons, spirits with the incredible power of the planet, were born. However, because it tampered with the very fabrik of the lifestream itself, this variation of the ancient skill was forbidden.

Many a century had passed since the Cetra used Sira Magic. The Cetra civilization expanded into new horizons and a new royal family was created. The new rulers, however, fought amongst each other, often putting their followers' lives at risk by rushing them into meaningless wars. Each of the three colonies suffered massive casualties and monetary damage. Because of this, the royal family lost the faith of their once loyal followers and turned to the planet for guidance. When the planet denied them the knowledge they seeked, the royal family lashed out at the planet by using its numerous mages to cast horrible spells upon it. The planet's only defense at the time was the use of Sira magic. However, it was quickly assumed no one no longer had the knowledge needed to complete the task.

Then one day, an old woman by the name of Divinity had attempted to use what little knowledge she had of the ancestral study out of revenge for both the planet and her family that had been taken in one of the royal family quarrels. Thus came the birth of the Phoenix. An Eidolon with such awesome and terrifying power that not even Bahamut, the mightiest of Eidolons, could stop its destructive intent. In fact, the Eidolon was so powerful, Divinity had lost control over it and was consumed by its immense spirit. The Phoenix continued on in its path of destruction with neither a master or restraints of any kind to stand and give it proper guidance.

Finally, within the planet's final hours, the spirit of the grandchild of Divinity had risen from beneath the planet's fading lifestream and stood before the Phoenix with nothing but love and kindness in his eyes for he knew that the Eidolon was no match for the power of eternal love. The Phoenix faltered in the presence of the child and was absorbed by the planet. The royal family was destroyed in its attempts to stop the mighty Eidolon, and their people suffered at the hands of the same fate. The planet had become a living graveyard. The only Cetra to survive were those who had lived off of the planet from the very beginning of their lives. They used their mana to call forth Holy, a divine spell strong enough to help heal the planet, as a last resort to revive their home -their comrade- and return life to when the Cetra lived only for the planet and not for greed and the lust for revenge and power.

It took two seemingly long years for the planet to fully recover. The spirit of the Phoenix was still alive within it, but was held at bay by the Child of the Lifestream. As the planet grew older, the want for its great knowledge slowly died away, and the greed and hatred returned. The once proud spirit of the grandchild of the late mage Divinity had lost its way due to the lack of happiness and died away, allowing the Phoenix to rise once again and continue on its dark and somewhat infernal desire for chaos. However, it needed the body of a Cetra in order to live. A man with the name Sephiroth was much like a Cetra in many ways. He was so much like a Cetra that he managed to trick the Phoenix into believing he actually was of Cetra ancestry. Possessed by the Phoenix as well as the brain wipe his creator, Hojo, had induced upon him, Sephiroth began to cause the chaos that was all too freely flowing through his disastrous mind.

A hand full of people, unaware of the true nature of the beast lying within the mind of their adversary, face Sephiroth with the attempt to protect the planet. There were casualties, of course. However none can come close to being as heart felt as the murder of the purest soul on the planet as well as the seemingly last true Cetra. She died protecting the planet, and her friends were going to finish what she started. In the end, it was a young man named Cloud Strife who gave the final blow to Sephiroth and banished him to the dark, unknown realm that was death. Peace had been restored once again, only to have it nearly stripped away again by three men who bared a striking resemblance to the trouble man the team now known as Avalache had defeated two years before. The youngest of the three became able to transform into the mighty Sephiroth and fought with great resiliance. However, without the Phoenix's support and sheer raw power, he was no match for Cloud. And with a gentle rain, the newly recruited Mother of the Lifestream had forgiven them of their sins and accepted them into the Promised Land, a place of infinte beauty, power, and grace.

Since then, the peace has been welcomed with a lot of assurance that it will stay, and the Phoenix long forgotten. However, unknown to the people, the great Eidolon feeds on the very Lifestream of their beloved planet and threatens them to rise once again and reign terror and havoc upon them.

Sound good so far? Hope so. Well, on to Chapter 2 for me! Review and I won't have Cid die at the end like I wrote out!


	2. A Dark Presence

Here's the next chapter! Took a while to get finished 'cause I kept getting idears! Anyway, I put numbers in parenthesis to tell you where to play and stop the songs if you wanna do that sorta thing to help set the mood. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2 - A Dark Presence**

**Song (1): _Hubris Reprise_ from the Soulcalibur II soundtrack **

**Song (2): _Conga Fury_ by Juno Reactor **

... The Forgotten City...

The area was barren and the wind that blew through the eerie silver forest seemed to suggest that death had come to past through here at all times. The forest was hidden within a deep valley which shielded it from all sunlight, so it always appeared to be nighttime here. The dark and gloomy setting hardly attracted any visitors, not to mention the valley was lined with monsters possessing considerable strength, making it hard for anyone lacking the skill to protect themselves to pass. It was not fit for any human to live here now.

However, one man by the name of Vincent Valentine visited this place often to pay his respects to the woman who made it possible for him as well as everyone else to remain on this planet. He also retreats here to find peace while his beloved friend, Cid Highwind, is away with his new career as a professional singer. Their love for each other has grown over the years, and the bond between them ever so strong. Both of them are in heaven when together, and hell when apart. Though cannot show his misery as easily as Vincent can for it would ruin his business image. Vincent himself walks through these forests to keep from depressing the townspeople of Rocket Town.

Today was much like any other day Cid is away. Vincent found himself once again walking through these hollowed forests, drowning his dispair in their presence. His steps were drawn close together so not to make noise as he walks toward the beautiful blue lake where the body of Aeris rests. He knelt down near the edge of the lake and bowed his head, mentally giving thanks to Aeris for all that she has done for him. His word was broken when he noticed another presence within the confines of the forest. Vincent stood to his feet and began to scout his surroundings.

"Who are you?" he asked the unknown being only to recieve the eerie silence of the forest. "Show yourself!"

The feeling of the other presence began to fill the air and Vincent became uneasy. He drew his gun and prepared for battle. He carefully continued to scan the surrounding area with his crimson eyes. Behind within the forest, he noticed a bush ruffle. Without giving a second thought to what or who it may be, Vincent shot three rounds into the bush.

...Silence. (_1 off._)

Whatever it was that had forefully given Vincent company had either been killed or escaped further into the forest. Vincent had withdrawn his oversized gun back into its holster and turned on his heels to exit the forest when he heard what sounded like speeding bullets. He quickly turned back around to see three bullets speeding toward him. He dodged two of them, and the third graces his left shoulder, leaving his cloak and the ends of his ebony hair slightly scorched. Vincent had been caught for a split second because there were no gunshots, and within that time frame he felt as if fire had consumed his entire body. As he regained his composure, he began walking towards the bush to find out what it was that had obviously shot at him. He drew closer, and when he came within four feet of his destination, he was pushed back and nearly knocked off of his feet by a heavy light and what seemed to be a kinetic energy force. Vincent covered his eyes to keep from being blinded by the piercing light.

As the light dimmed, he uncovered his eyes to see a young man with deep green eyes and hair flowing ending at his shoulders that seemed to glow a fiery red while masking the light behind it. He wore a dark red coat over what looked like a simple red shirt with matching pants and black boots. He had the complexion of Aeris and many of her features, but his body was built as if he studied some form of martial arts. Vincent straighten up after being pushed about half way across the terrain.

"What are you doing here?" he asked the person standing in front of him. The man stood in silence for a minute before answering Vincent's question with a hint of terror written on his brightened face.

"I...don't know." Vincent started towards him with a steady, unbroken stride.

"Do you know..." he began as he stopped in front of the awe struck young man. "What it was that shot at me?" An expression of fear began to form on the man's face. He looked down to his feet, then back up slowly.

"I'm sorry." he said fearfully. "But you shot first."

"Are you hurt?" Vincent asked. The man shook his head signaling a negative. "Are you with someone?"

"No. I am alone."

"You came here alone for nothing?" Vincent began to question the young man's reasoning.

"...If I can't why I'm here, then I suppose so."

"Come with me. You could be killed here." Vincent reaches out for the man's hand only to find he had turned away from him, leaving him to stare at an image of a bird ingulfed in flames sewn and printed on the back of his coat..

"Let me stay here." Vincent grew impatient with this person's obvious insanity.

"You will _not_ disturb this peace with whatever it is you have in mind!" He said, nearly shouting in the man's ear. "I know you're type!" The man simply stood in silence, as if he was not listening to what his soon-to-be antagonist was screaming behind him. The expression on his face changed from fear to anger as he thought on what Vincent had said to him.

"You know nothing about me." the angered young man said, voice slightly cracking as he grew even more angered with Vincent's presence.

"Your savior sleeps in this lake." Vincent stated. "You've disturbed her grave enough. Leave at once and I will not kill before the monsters out here can!"

The young man did not move. He stood still as Vincent drew his gun, willing to shoot the young man and end his life heartlessly.

"I'm warning you, child!" he said as he pointed the gun at the back of the man's head. "Leave and don't come back! You are no longer welcome here!"

Vincent's voice seemed to anger the man more as he spoke. (_2_) The silver trees surrounding the two of them started to lightly whip back and forth as the wind blew heavier, and the young man's face had begun to fill with veins. His eyes had turned completely black, and his muscles started to tense. Vincent could not see these events taking place and did not move from his position until he felt a heat course over him. He took a single step backward with his gun still pointed at the deranged man. It was then Vincent noticed that a barely visible flame had formed at the young man's head and was growing downward around him, becoming more and more visible until it was seen completely as it reached his feet. The trees had stopped dancing, but the young man's fire red hair and deep red coat flowed in front of him as if he were standing behind a wind tunnel. Vincent took a few more steps backward as the sound of bruning wood filled his ears and the fire surrounding his apparent foe illuminated the scenery, making forest appear to be a pit of endless fire and the lake a deep pool of molten lava. Then, he heard a voice that sounded like the planet roaring out in all of its fury.

"You believe you kill me?" it said. Vincent prepared to pull the trigger, thus silencing the insane being he stood behind. However, he noticed that numerous small pebbles and rocks had begun to float around in middair as if being swept away by a heavy wind. Then, his gun was lifted out of his hand and pulled apart piece by piece right in front of him with no means of being touched by neither Vincent nor his enemy. The floating pieces desintegrated into thin air, making Vincent's crimson eyes slightly widen in awe. The fiery entity then turned around, exposing its now vein filled, darkened face, empty, bottomless eyes, and fire-illuminated figure. The young man's hair and coat flowed uncontrollably behind him; his arms tightened towards the ground with his fingers spread as far apart as possible. Vincent stood ready to fight, though inside he was shaken at the sight of the emblazened demon the young man had become. With nothing to protect himself with, he realized that _he_ would be the one to be killed. Several of the trees were now floating a few feet off of their foundations, and the fire surrounding the young man had began to form into the shape of wings behind him. Vincent clenched his teeth and fists, preparing to fight for his life.

"Before," he started. "I would let you kill me here. However, I now have someone to live for. Therefore, you shall _not_ have my life this day, beast!"

With these words, Vincent ran towards the fiery entity, fists still clenched, ready to fight the monster hand-to-hand. Before he could get close enough to land a hit on it, however, a pulse of kinetic energy had pushed him away and nearly burned through his dark red cloak and black body suit. Vincent landed on his back with a hard thud, but managed to stand to his feet quickly. Shaken, Vincent stands his ground and watches in anger and hidden horror as the fire that was the young man literally glided towards him, lifting rocks, trees, and even the shallow lake into the air as it passed them. The young man now stood inches away from Vincent, the fire causing sweat to form on Vincent's bruised and beaten body. Vincent began to shake at the sight of the face laced with veins and slight tints of red with eyes that had an endless darkness within them.

"You will not deny me..." the beast spoke. "...my pleasure."

A single tear had fallen from Vincent's emotionless face as a ear piercing shout filled his ears and a bright light flashed before his eyes. Then, he felt nothing. (_2 off._) Heard nothing. He did not know what happened, but appearantly the beast was gone. He could not move, but he had enough strength to slowly open his eyes. The forest was destroyed. Trees had been literally thrown on top of each other, the ground burned where the young man had been, and the lake had fallen back into the pit it came from. He felt the remaining strength he had faded quickly so he closed his eyes and hoped that _someone_ would find him here, though he knew deep within him that this would be a miracle with no guarantee. At one point, he could hear the monsters inside of him laughing and rejoicing at the notion of the life of their host fading.

"You...mock me even amidst...your own deaths." Vincent murmured through broken breathing. With these words, Vincent laid his head down against the singed ground beneath him. His chest no longer expanded and his eyes no longer twitched behind closed lids. The end has come for him, and he accepted it. In his last breath, he wished his best friend would not find him here, and that he would forget about their secret bond between each other. Though, this _also_ was a miracle that stood alone in a reality that is life.

**Me: I know, I know! You think I killed Vincent! but hey, he's alright! Just wait for more!**

**Cid: Mother fucker!! You better notta killed my man!!**

**Me: Look, I love you an' all, but don't yell at me or I will kill you!! An' ya won't get any before your death, either! (Cid pouts and backs off.) Thought so. Anyway, R&R, Plz!!**


	3. Premonition

New chapter's here. this chapter, Cid performs _What Hurts The Most_ by Rascal Flatts. It's an awesome song, so if you don't have it, it's at least worth listening to. Enjoy.

**Chapter 3 - Premonition**

**Song (1): _What Hurts The Most_ by Rascal Flatts**

...Edge, New Midgar...

New Midgar had been filled with life despite the events that came with the three strange, silver-haired boys. More and more people found resolve in this busy town and the population began to flurish once again. On this day, however, the heavy town was packed with more visitors than usual. They all had come to see their new inspiration. A man that in a very short period of time managed to accomplish all of his dreams and was now living them to the fullest.

This man was Cid Highwind. He followed Vincent and Tifa's previous advice to become a professional singer two months after they discovered that he had potential and has since then been touring around the planet with his fellow band member as well as Tifa, his business manger. The entire planet was in complete disbelief when Cid's first cut, Pieces, was first played on their radios. Many of them believed he was lip-syncing to someone else's voice because the voice they heard sounded nothing like the rough, burly pilot they knew. He proved them wrong during his first concert and had grown a very large fan base (of course, the majority were pubescent, hyper-active school girls -Yuffie included). He enjoyed his new lifestyle, but every now and then he would go joyriding in his airship, the Sierra, to hold on to who he would always remain -the number one pilot on the planet.

That night, he would be singing his next single for his new fans to hear and look forward to. the empty area in the middle of town where a memorial used to stand was turned into a large stage with a large blue projection screen that was lined around the edges with lights alternating in deep blue and high white shades. A piano, a set of drums, a guitar, and a synthesizer had been carefully placed on the large platform and a microphone stand with a wireless microphone stood near the edge of the stage. An ocean of people, loyal fans as well as skeptics, sat in carefully placed seats and waited patiently as Cid and his band were preparing in the tiny bar that was 7th Heaven.

Marlene and Denzel, the shop's new owners since Tifa became Cid's manager, knew that they would be busy. Denzel bought two twelve-can cases of energy drinks to help them make it through the somewhat stressful night ahead and the two had already had three cans amongst themselves. Tifa as well as Cloud and the other members of Avalanche were up above them on the next floor helping Cid and his band prepare.

"Be still, Roland!" Yuffie said to the drummer. "I can't get your hair right if you keep moving!"

"Chill, Yuff." Randy, the band's fiddle player, snapped at the skinny girl. "Ya know how he is about his hair. Roland can't stand for anyone other than himself to mess with his hair." Nanaki, creature once known as Red XIII, sat up from his relaxed position as in disapproval.

"The last time Roland did his own hair," Nanaki began. "He ended up having to shave it all off because of the strain of the hair gel he used."

The room had filled with laughter. It was obvious that though Roland didn't want anyone to play around with his hair, he couldn't do it himself even if his life depended on it. Even the two children downstairs began chuckling as they heard Nanaki's comment above them.

"Okay, so I used too much hair gel that time." the drummer stated.

"It was all over the tabloids last week in big bold letters." Barret claimed as he held up his good hand like he was reading a billboard. "'Drummer's Bad Hair Day!' Pretty funny picture, too!"

"Alright, you guys." Tifa told the group. "You're on in about an hour. Try an' get some rehearsal in before you go on."

"Of course we will, Miss Lockheart." Selena, the group's pianist, politely stated. "We always do. Although it does take a while to get to that point of the concerts."

"Speaking of concerts," Reeve, the man behind robot that was Cait Sith, said with a hint of concern in his mellow voice. "Where's the lead singer?"

"I saw him up on the balcony ealier." Cloud answered. "I'll go check on him."

"Thanks, Cloud." Tifa said. "He always gets a little nervous before a concert." Cloud nodded and headed for the top of the building. All Tifa could do is stare at the cheerful, happy-go-lucky person that Cloud had become. She smiled to herself.

"I'm gonna go check on my little girl." Barret told Tifa as he walked out of the room. Tifa looked back, broken away from her trance by the deep, husky voice, and nodded.

As Cloud neared the door that lead to the balcony, he stopped to listen to Cid singing to himself. He opened the door carefully as to not make too much noise and stopped in the doorway. Cid was wearing a red collared shirt, black slacks, and what looked like black dress shoes. Though he was dressed nice and out of character, he still wore those pilot goggles around his forehead. One would believe that they were welded to his face if they didn't know him. Cloud walked over to where the pilot stood at the edge of the fixture. Cid stopped and turned to his spikey haired friend.

"Hey." he said, smiling softly. "What's up?"

"Nothing." Cloud responded. "Tifa just wanted to me to check and see if hadn't killed yourself under the pressure."

"Shit! Ain't no pressure. I just like to be by myself before a concert. It helps me relax."

"What were you singing just now?" The look on Cloud's face told Cid that he was willing to listen.

"Nuthin'. Just a song my mom sung when she got depressed." Cid looked down at the empty street far below him. "She sung it a lot, so I know it by heart. I hated that she was so sad, but I loved hearing that song. I know that's where I got my talent from."

"Are you depressed, Cid?" Cid looked at Cloud, scanning his face to see if he would believe a lie. He found nothing.

"I'm kinda upset that Vin's not here to hear me."

"don't be too upset. You can go back home and sing for him all you want, so there's no major loss."

"Yeah, I know. He hasn't been to any of the concerts and I want 'em to see what he did for me. He's the main reason I'm doin' this. Vin loves my voice..when I'm singing anyway. I know that there ain't too many things or people that have that same feeling given to 'em. It makes me feel special. You know, like I'm wanted again."

"I understand completely." Cloud looked up at the starry night sky, gazing into its beauty. "Maybe you'll see him at the next one. Maybe this one. It's not too late." Cid was staring at his companion in light disbelief.

"Since when'd you get so damn happy?" Cloud looked into Cid's azure eyes.

"Don't know. We've all changed a little since everything's been calm and peaceful." Cid gave him a wall-to-wall grin.

"Yeah! And that's all 'cause of me!"

"I don't know about that, but you are a big part of it." Cloud sighed a light sigh and turned for the door behind them. "Well, Cid, you've got about..." He looked at his golden watch. "forty-five minutes. Don't stay up here too long. You don't wanna sweat through you're new clothes."

"How you figure this shit's new." Cloud gives his friend a 'come on now' look. "Alright, alright. I'll be right down."

As Cloud left, Cid looked to the sky.

"You make me so damn miserable when you're not here to enjoy this with me, Vin. I miss you wherever you are." He turned for the door and heads down to their dressing room.

It was time. The croud had gotten restless after the first ten minutes of waiting, and now that more time has passed and their need for Cid to perform had not been fullilled they grew impatient. The Turks whom Tifa had hired to be the 'security' managed to hold the restless ocean of people at bay.

"How ya comin' over there, Rude?" Reno screamed into his radio phone.

"Alright." Rude responded. Reno looked at the radio disappointed.

"That's it? Just alright?" Rude didn't respond. "Dammit! I hate it when he does that!" Reno pressed another button on his radio. "How 'bout you, Elena? Everything good?"

"Almost." the blond responded. "I've never seen so many school girls in my life! They make me want to run and hide away! We had better be getting a badass concert here because this is rediculous! Out."

"Tseng. How you doin'?" Reno called out to the long haired man.

"Reno, don't you have other things to do than bug us?" Tseng asked, sounding rather irritated.

"No! My group's just sitting here. Why'd you stick _me_ with the old people?"

"Because you still can't control your mouth. Get back to work. Out."

Reno let out a heavy sigh before again looking at the group of elderly people patiently waiting for the main attraction. "Elena's right. This better be good!"

Then, all of the lights were turned off, making Reno jump. After two minutes, a single guitar chord was struck, and the entire crowd went wild with a wave of cheers and high-pitched screams. Their inspiration had made it on stage. Another guitar chord was struck and the screaming got louder. (_1_) The other instruments chimed in as the guitar continued. Finally, a picture of an open mass of water appeared on the big screen and the alternating ocean blue and white lights began to glow, revealing Cid holding the microphone and his band behind him. Cid grinned and he looked around at his fans and his friends in the front row as he lifted the microphone slightly below his face.

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house. That don't bother me. I can take a few tears every now and then and just let 'em out

Hectic school girls begin to sing along with their male idol.

I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though goin' on with you gone still upsets me. There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay, but that's not what gets me

The instruments become louder as Cid began the main section.

What hurts the most was being so close and having so much to say and watching you walk away. And never knowin' what coulda been and not seein' that lovin' you is what I was trying to do.

He finishd and began the next verse. The school girls were still singing with him.

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go, but I'm doin' it. It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone. Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret, but I know if I could do it over I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken.

After repeating the main section, Cid soaked in the warm response from the fans as he began ad libbing before while the guitar took the lead. Then he sung the main section one last time, ad libbing the maximum and making the end seem like a finale before the song returning to a low and tranquil tone and finally ending.

Cid was nearly in tears when he looked around and found that he had gotten his first standing ovation. Even the Turks who one would believe hated any music that wasn't heavy metal were giving Cid praise. The somewhat permanent grin slightly faded as a feeling of concern fell over him like a rainstrom. He bid his fans farewell and left the stage, for once avoiding the swarm of uncontainable school girls that all too often beckoned his presence. Nanaki noticed Cid's sudden change in attitude and decided to follow him. He found the man standing at the egde of the city staring into absloutely nothing.

"Are you alright, Cid?" Nanaki asked.

"I don't know, Nanaki. Something just don't feel right."

"Is it the concert? You did excpetionally well this go-round."

"Thanks, but naw. It's not the concert." Cid grew a lost look on his face. "It's somethin' else."

"What are you going to do?"

"I need to find Vin. Somethin' don't seem right. Tell Tifa I'll be back tomorrow. Would ya?" Nanaki nodded and walked back into town. Cid then looks up the starlit sky.

"I hope ain't nothin' wrong with you, Vin. I hope this is just something that comes with the title."

Me: How'd you like your little concert, Cid?

Cid: Awright. I coulda done better if Vin was with me, though.

Me: Maybe.

Cid: Maybe? Fuck You!

Me: Whatever. Just remember what I said after the last chapter. (Cid plops down on the floor to try and remember.) As he's thinkin', you guys go on and get a soda or somethin'! I could take a while!


	4. A Broken Dream

Next chapter. A little shorter than the other ones, but I was going to a party, so I made quick. I made Vincent die like I intended the first time. (Sorry. I love him just as much as the rest of you, but I wanted to have at least one tragedy before I hit my five mark.) Enjoy. Or at least try to.

**Chapter 4 - A Broken Dream**

**Song (1): _Hubris Reprise_ From the Soulcalibur II Soundtrack**

**Song (2): _Can You Hear The Cry Of The Planet_ from the Final Fantasy VII Soundtrack**

...The Forgotten City...

(_1_) Cid arrived at the Forgotten City in his airship an hour and a half after he left New Midgar. He landed the Airship on a flat area near his destination and tracked down into the valley. The forest still smelt of burnt wood and had a strange presence that even Cid could feel. He knew then that something had happened here, but he couldn't figure out what it was.

"Vin." he said. "You're always findin' some way to fuckin' stress me out! Huh?"

He continued on in the forest. The smokey smell intensified, making Cid stop, gag, and hold his hand over his nose, pinching it together as he began to breath through his mouth. He swore under his breath and continued walking on until he came across the lake. What he saw disturbed him greatly.

(_1 off._) The once pure and heavenly scenery now looked like a nuclear war zone. Trees were turned over on top of each other, some of them burning still. The land had appeared to have been sifted and scattered about loosely, revealing dead and partially parished earthworms, beetles, and even moles that once lived underneath the surface. The ancient seashell house had been lifted off of its foundation and thrown in the forest of silver trees. The lake seemed to have been disturbed, as ripples were still forming on its calming blue but murky surface. Cid scanned the rest of the area in awe. The next thing he saw stopped his heart and made it sink to the pit of his stomach.

(_2_) It was a beaten and bruised Vincent, laying motionless on the unsettled ground in a pool of blood that was so obviously his. Cid practically flew over to his brutalized lover and knelt down to hold him, not caring about being covered in blood. Cid was trying as hard as he could to keep from crying at the sight of his fallen comrade.

"Vin!" Cid said through a combination of broken breath, borderline tears, and him violently shaking Vincent's now ragdoll-like body. "C'mon, Vin! Wake up!!" Cid's heart couldn't hold back his true feelings any longer, and he bursted out into a fit of tears. "Please, Vin!! Dammit, answer me!!!"

Then, Cid heard a faint cough. His eyes widened when he saw Vincent very slowly lifted his eyelids open.

"Cid." Vincent said softly. "Why..did..you..come here?"

"Vin. Somethin' inside told me somethin' wasn't right. This is the only other place I could think of next to the church in Old Midgar, and I knew you weren't there." Vincent reached out with his good hand for Cid's tear-ridden face. "No, Vin. Save your strength! I'ma get you outta here and to a hospital. Alright?" Vincent shook his bloody head in objection.

"Cid. My...demon's dream...may...be..."

"Fuck no, Vin!!" Cid screamed, tears flowing faster down his face. "You ain't fuckin' dyin' on me!"

"I'm...sorry. I could not...defend myself."

"From what? Is it still here somewhere? I'll bust that sumamabitch up my damn self!!" Cid started looking around for anything to blame his emotion on.

"I..(cough)..don't know...if they're still...here."

"_They_? A _person_ did this to you?"

"No. Not a..person..." Visions of the young man that he met earlier surrounded in fire began flashing around in front of his bloodshot eyes. "A...monster!!"

"I'm not followin' you, Vin." Vincent didn't respond. "Vincent!!"

"Don't worry...Cid...I'm still here."

"Sorry." A smile darted across Vincent's redened and disfigured face.

"I'm...sorry...for not coming...to your concert tonight."

"Fuck! Don't worry about that! You're with me now. That's all that matters ta me."

"Maybe...but I know that...you...want me there with you..." Vincent gave Cid a little chuckle. "I just don't like...the school girls..." This made Cid laugh a little. Then, Vincent looked into his ocean blue eyes with despair. "The bliss we had...was my only dream...and now...that it's come true...I feel my life's purpose...has been fulfilled." Cid began crying once more. "As much...as love the way...your eyes look when tears surround them...don't cry for me...Cry for...(cough)...the planet..."

"What the hell are you talkin' about?"

"The man that...attacked me...I believe he is not a man at all..." Vincent closes his eyelids and took one final breath. "He is..."

Silence.

Vincent's body was no longer moving. Cid held his limp carcass close to him as he cried his throbbing heart right out of his chest. He stayed like that the rest of the night. Cid fell asleep, covered in blood, with his deceased love held tightly in his arms. When he woke, he stood and looked up into the unusually sunny sky as if he had just awaken from a horrible nightmare. He then looked down at the fallen Vincent and realized that what happened was not a dream. It was a bitter reality that made him fall back down to his knees in tears. He looked at his blood-stained hands and the tears started to become uncontrollable. Cid began shaking violently from head to toe. Inside he knew he could never recover from this. He wanted to be with the one who stole his heart so easily. Cid wanted Vincent. The more he thought about him, the heavier his tears felt. His chest started to clamp up and his legs began to tingle. Still, he mamged to rise to his feet and pull his phone from his bloody pants' pocket. He dialed Cloud's number and a dial tone was heard.

"...Hello? Cloud here."

"Uh...hey, Cloud." Cid's voice was cracking from pain and painful emotion. Cloud noticed right away that something was wrong.

"Cid. Is that you? What's wrong?"

"I'm in the Forgotten Forest."

"What are you doing way over there?"

"Cloud. Just come get me. I can't drive my airship."

"Why, Cid? Are you hurt?"

"Physically, no."

"Nanaki told us you went to go find Vincent. Did you find him?" Cid clamped his teeth and held back his tears as he looked back at his love.

"Yeah. ...I found him."

"Well, you two stay put, okay? We're on our way!"

"Thanks, Cloud."

Cid took one last look at Vincent.

"You always find a way...ta fuckin' stress me out. Huh?"


	5. A Familiar Stranger

This Chapter's nearly half the length of the other chapters. I just wanted to introduce my Original Character to you all.

**Chapter 5 - The Familiar Stranger**

**Song (1): _Tifa's Theme Piano Version _From the Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Soundtrack**

...The Sierra...

"He'll be fine, Cid."

Cid kept hearing these words given to him by his old assistant and new unofficial nurse, Shera. She had sprinkled a few Phoenix Down on Cid's fallen lover to revive him and casted a Cure spell on him to help with the healing process. He still had a few bumps and bruises as the Materia Shera used had not been mastered, but Vincent was on a quick road to recovery. The headstrong nurse gave Vincent at the max a full two weeks to recover completely. However, Cid had still been traumatized by the sight he saw before the Sierra rescued the two of them. For him, it was like living a nightmare that he couldn't yet wake up from. He knew he wouldn't be happy until his love awakened from his unusual slumber.

...7th Heaven, three days later...

(_1._) Tifa put the band's tour on hold for a while until Cid could recover from his obvious anxiety. She also allowed Cid to stay in the 7th Heaven building with her, Cloud, and the children. Marlene and Denzel were excited to watch Tifa work her magic behind the bar again. Once the town heard Tifa would assume the job of bartender, 7th Heaven filled to the max. That night, the bar was unusally empty and Tifa and the children had finished cleaning quickly as they really didn't expect anyone else to come in for anything to drink. Denzel and Tifa went into the kitchen in the room behind the bar while Marlene continued sweeping. Then, as Marlene reached the end of the bar near the entrance, the swinging doors gently swung open. Marlene looked up at a man with a soft, sound face and two soothing green eyes. The man looked to be about tweny years old, and had bright red hair flowing down his neck and ended at the end of his shoulder blades. He was wearing a simple red shirt, matching pants, black leather boots, and a dark red coat that had a firebird embroidered on the back of it. He stopped to see if he had hit the somewhat awestruck little girl with the door.

"I'm sorry." he said with a soft and calm voice. "Did I hit you?" Marlene regained what little composure she had and straightened up.

"Nope." she answered. "I'm okay."

"Good." The man looked around, carefully observing his surroundings. "Does a man named Cloud Strife stay here?"

"Yes, but he's out running one last errand. He should be back soon. May I ask your name?" The man hesitated a bit before anwsering.

"Damian."

"Um...Last name, too. If you don't mind."

"...Gainsborough." Marlene stopped in her tracks. She knew _that_ name very well.

"Excuse me?"

"My name is Damian Gainsborough." Marlene almost didn't want to know, but she needed to know for Cloud's sake.

"Do you, by chance, know someone by the name of--" Damian halted her.

"Aeris..." he started. "She and I have been aquainted."

"You have her last name. How come?"

"She...is my older sister."

Whadduya think? Sound like a potential threat? Hope not! Hope you're likin' this so far!


	6. Anger or Sorrow

**Chapter 6 - Anger...Or Sorrow**

**Song (1): _Sam! _From the The Day After Tomorrow Soundtrack**

...7th Heaven...

Marlene's eyes widened in disbelief. She had no idea Aeris had siblings. Before she could attempt to speak on the young man's comment, she heard the kitchen door open.

"Hi." Tifa called out to the man. "I'm sorry, but we're closed for today." Damian looked at Tifa.

"I'm not here to drink, Tifa. I was told to come here for...protection."

"Protection?" Tifa asked. "From what?"

"I don't know. She didn't say."

"Who's _she_?"

"My sister." Marlene, still standing near the entrance way with the broom and dustpan in her hands, interrupted the conversation between her two elders, which seemed out of character for her.

"Aeris is dead." she said. Tifa looked at her, then back towards Damian, who was now standing in front of the bar between two seats. "Aeris has been for almost three years now. I'm sorry to have to tell you that." Damian turned to Marlene.

"No. Her body's dead. But her spirit is still alive and it always will be. Remember that, Miss Marlene." She nodded, then innocently began sweeping again. Tifa could not believe what she'd just heard. That's why he looked so familiar to me, she thought.

"So you're her brother?" she asked. "I didn't know she had any siblings. To tell you the truth, I wouldn't have believed this if you didn't look so much like her."

"We're twins, actually." The young man explained. "She's only about three minutes older than me, but older nonetheless." Tifa turned for the beverages behind her.

"Don't give up your life story yet." she said. "The man of the hour isn't here. It wouldn't make sense for you to tell me the same story twice." She then gave her new guess a comforting smile. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Tea would be fine." he answered.  
"Then tea it is." Tifa turned on the faucet on the left of her and filled up a cup of water to boil. Denzel had walked up behind Damian, admiring the firebird on the back of his jacket.

"This is so cool!" Denzel said. "Where'd you get this from?" Damian turned to the hyper, brown haired boy.

"It was given to me by my foster parents. It's considered the family heirloom. I was their only child, so they gave it to me."

"Tifa?" Denzel said in an attempt to get Tifa's attention. "Can I have one of these put on one of my jackets?"

"Of course, Denzel." she answered without turning from the boiling cup of tea. "If we can find someone who can do it for you here, then we'll do it." Denzel started jumping up and down like the child he was, making Marlene laugh with him. She always seemed cheerful when her friend was happy.

Then, the doors swung open again, and in walked Cloud with an empty money bag in his hand. Marlene watched him as we drew slowly closer toward Tifa.

"Cloud." Tifa said. "This young man was looking for you." Damian turned around to face Cloud and see the sudden change in facial expression. It sent chills up Cloud's spine to find out who Damian appeared to be.

"Who are you?" Cloud asked, voice slightly shaky from apparent shock. Damian sat his tea down on the counter top and stood from his seat.

"My name is Damian Gainsborough. I'm Aeris's younger twin." Damian stuck his hand out, offering a hand shake to the thin blonde. "Nice to finally meet you, Cloud. Aeris told me so much about you." Cloud drew his hand back.

"Aeris has been dead for three years." Cloud seemed to be angered by the gesture. "How could she have told you about me?"

"We have a special bond amongst ourselves. We are both strong telepaths. Though, Aeris's telepathy is stronger than mine, which is why she could visit your dreams, Cloud." Cloud looked sick as he listened to Damian's voice. It had that familiar ring to it. He takes a few steps back without turning away from Damian.

"But she's dead!"

"Her spirit's still alive, Cloud. You know that. She's done so much for you up to now, it's hard to believe that you still doubt her existence."

Just then, a certain blonde haired pilot emerged from the darkened area that led to the upper floors of the building. He wore a rather form-fitting black tank top that Tifa gave to him and some white tearaways. His face looked sleep worn, as well as worn from constant crying and moping, but his hair was unusually in order. He didn't look too pleased to see his friends.

"Shut the fuck up!!!" Cid screamed. "I'm tryin' ta fuckin' sleep here!!" He stormed back into the darkness with thundering footsteps and swearing being heard by his peers. Damian had his forest green eyes fixed on the burly man from the time he came down to the time he went back up to his room.

"Who was that?" he asked Tifa.

"That's Cid Highwind." She glanced into the darkness then back to Damian. "He's normally not this upsetting, but he lost a close friend of his recently."

"How sad." Cloud stepped in, now comfortable with the newcomer.

"Don't worry." he said. "Cid's 'friend' is fine. He just needs to recover for a while. Cid took it pretty hard when he saw Vincent beaten like that. Hell, it was tough for me to see and I don't know much about him." Damian looked past Tifa into the hall that led to the rooms.

"I want to go talk with Cid." he requested.

"I dunno if you wanna do that, Damian." Denzel insisted. "When Cid's angry or upset, we just leave him alone. He's scarier than Vincent!"

"Maybe he doesn't want to be alone. Maybe he's having trouble expressing his feelings and needs some encouragement." Damian started towards the hall, then stopped and looked behind him at Cloud. "Besides, Aeris never told me about him. I want to learn a bit more."

"Good luck with that." Tifa argued. "Cid won't talk about himself with anyone except Vincent unless it's time for confession."

"I'll be okay with nothing. As long as talks to me." Damian continued down the hall and upstairs. He stopped when he heard Cloud say something.

"He's just like her. Always wanting to help out." Damian smiled and continued upstairs.

(1) He heard a lock catch on one of the doors near him. This was obviously Cid trying to keep people out, but Damian wanted to get to know his new crush. He knocked on the door that had been locked and got a rude awakening.

"Fuck!! What the hell is it?" The pilot seemed to be irritated. The door opens to reveal to Damian that Cid had been crying recently.

"I..um...wanted to see you." he explained, nerves still a bit shaky.

"The hell are you?" Cid asked.

"I...I'm Damian. Damian Gainsborough. Aeris's twin brother." Cid's eyes widened for a second then returned to normal.

"_Aeris's_ twin brother? I ain't know she had a twin."

"Your friends didn't know, either. Guess she didn't talk about me a lot."

"Damn. Guess not." Cid looked back into his room then back at the young man. "Well, what do you want? I'm fuckin' busy!"

"May I ask what you're doing?"

"Hell no!"

"Why are you so hostile?"

"Hostile?" Cid was now close enough to Damian's face that he could see right into the red head's pupils. "You think I'm hostile!!? If you didn't go and get fuckin' killed and leave me all alone I wouldn't fuckin' be this way!!! All I asked your ass to do is come with me to _one_ of my concerts, but nooooo!!!! You kept saying you 'hated the crowd'! How could you fuckin' do this to me, Vin?" Cid collasped into Damian's arms and began sobbing once again. This let Damian know that Cid was indeed in pain.

"I'm not Vincent, Mister Highwind." Looking up into Damian's angelic face, Cid stopped crying instantly and pulled away from him. Cid nearly ran to his bead, leaving a bewildered Damian standing in the doorway.

"I'm...uh...sorry 'bout that. I ain't myself." Cid explained. Damian walked in and sat beside him.

"No, Mister Highwind. It's alright." he said. "This is good for you. You need to get all those feelings out into the open."

"You some kinda fuckin' psychiatrist?"

"No. But I've dealt with enough pain to know how deal with it."

"What? _You_ been miserable? Hell, you're a Gainsborough! Y'all thrive on happiness an' shit!"

"Not when we're alone." Cid gave Damian a look of concern. "I never knew Aeris like you did. I was given away to an orphanage when I was born to keep Hojo from getting his hands on me. He found my family's home before they could hide Aeris away. I don't know anything else about her except that she was the one who called upon Holy that day. When she died, she spoke to me a lot through telepathy after she found out where I was, but I wanted so much to see my only sister. Hearing from her was great, but I wanted to match up that voice with a face."

"Wow!" Cid said before giving a low chuckle. "You make me sound like a little bitch!"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to." Cid began looking blankly at the wall in front of him.

"Ya know, sometimes I get angry at people for no fuckin' reason. I guess you're better at these things than I am. Tell me why I'm like that." Damian cleared his throat.

"Well, I don't know much about you because Aeris only talked about Cloud, Tifa, and Marlene, but if you get angry for no reason then you're trying to hide another feeling away from everyone else." Cid looked down at his uncovered feet. "Am I right, Mister Highwind?" Cid didn't answer. "...Sir?"

"Fuck off!!" He screamed in Damian's ear, making him wince at the sound. Cid quickly stood to his feet and started pacing around the room, swearing after each step as the young man watched his every move.

"Mister Highwind." Cid didn't answer. "Mister Highwind. Is it anger you feel...or sorrow?" Cid stopped in midstep. He closed his eyes as he thought to himself.

I don't know what I'm feeling. Then, he hears another voice in his head.

Then it's sorrow. Cid's eyes snapped open. He looked around in confusion and saw Damian staring at him with an emotionless look on his satin face. Then, the young man gave Cid a soft smile. You project very loud, you know.

"Dammit!"

"What's wrong, Mister Highwind?"

"I thought I got away from that mind readin' shit when me an' Vin moved away from Sarah to fuckin' Costa De Sol!" Damian gave an airy laugh.

"I won't read your mind or do anything to you without your permission, Mister Highwind. So don't worry too much about that." He sighed then laid back on Cid's bed. "Besides, I'm not as good a telepath as my sister. Aeris can do just about anything as far as telepathy goes. She visits Cloud's dreams and thoughts a lot and she loves talking with me. She can even at some point give someone else their future." Cid went to go sit down next to Damian. The young man sat up to face him. (_1 off._)

"I don't ever wanna know my future." Cid explained, resting his hands behind his head. "I wanna be suprised by what comes up ahead for me. If it's bad, then I don't wanna fuckin' hear about it! If it's good, then I want to be a 'cherish the moment' kinda thing. Ya know." Cid's eyes widened a little. "Damn, kid! Here I am feedin' you my personal shit an' you're probably bored as hell with me!" Damian smiled.

"No, no. I love listening to other people's feelings and thoughts. It keeps my mind from wondering, actually. In fact, I feel the exact same way, Mister Highwind."

"Hey, uh, kid."

"It's Damian."

"That don't roll off my tongue too easy."

"Fine. I can deal with 'Kid'."

"Yeah." Cid took a deep breath. "Could ya _not_ call me 'Mister Highwind' please? I feel fuckin' old when people call me that!"

"Well, how old _are_ you?"

"Why?" Cid didn't feel comfortable about giving out his age since he started his singing career.

"Just curious." Suddenly, Cid felt as though he could trust the young man with anything he told him.

"Well," Cid began. "I told everyone I was 35, but really I'm about two years younger than that."

"Really?" Damian sounded genuinely suprised. "You don't look it."

"I know. I know. I look older than that. Hell, that's what chain smokin' does to ya, so don't ever start that shit, Kid. Alright?" Damian nodded slightly. "Alright. So now ya know. But don't tell nobody! That's something between you an' me. Vin don't even know that!"

"Your secret's safe with me." Damian looks around for a clock and finds one on a nightstand on the right side of Cid's bed. "It's pretty late. I should leave you alone so you can get some sleep." Cid starts to laugh.

"I get enough sleep during the fuckin' day! That's the _last_ thing I need!"

"Well, even so I'm a little tired myself." Damian stood up. "So we'll talk some more tomorrow, maybe. That is, if you don't mind."

"Hell, lookin' forward to it. You cheered me up a bit. I like that. You're a good kid." Damian smiled.

"Thanks, Mister Highwind. Uh...Cid." Cid laughed again, but stopped as Damian turned to go to his room.

"Hey, Ki.." Cid caught himself before he could finish. "Da-mi-an." Damian turned back around to face his new friend.

"Yeah?"

"Is that...a Phoenix on your coat?"

"I think so. It's nothing special, though. Just some picture."

"Oh." Cid sighed. "Well, G'night."

"Good night, Cid." The young man faded into the now pitch-black hallway. Cid smiled to himself.

"He's just you, Vin. Just like you."

**Me: Look forward to a big suprise next chapter! Later! Love you all:)**


	7. The Ressurection

**Chapter 7 - The Resurrection**

**Song (1): _Descendant of Shinobi_ from the Final Fantasy VII Original Soundtrack**

**Song (2): _Whirlpool of Love_ from the X-Men: The Last Stand Original Soundtrack**

...7th Heaven...

The next day was unbelievably warm and the sky was clear and heavenly, as it should be. The bar had been closed for the weekend to allow Tifa to restock her supplies and get a few days of rest before going back to Junon with Cid to check on Vincent, who was being kept there to allow Shera to study his mysterious coma with more useful resouces. She let the children go out and play with the others while she and Cloud fixed up the store. Cid and Damian had still been sleeping, obviously because they stayed up so late talking with each other. Tifa and Cloud hold a conversation as they stock the supply of liqeur.

"Cloud."

"Yeah?"

"You never explained to me what it was that made you so happy. I know it wasn't me."

"Don't say that, Tifa. I'm always happy when I'm with you. Who isn't? You won't let anyone be sad."

"I was just getting concerned about you. I understand that you love...her...more." Cloud stopped.

"I do love her." He said. "But I love you, too."

"But not like you love her."

"Tifa. You're my best friend _first_. Do you really think it would've worked out between us?"

Before Tifa could answer the somewhat heartwrenching question, the doors flew open to reveal a skinny girl with short hair and an unmistakably high pitch voice.

"Suprise!!!" Tifa's face changed instantly, hiding the fact that she was indeed hurt by Cloud's comment. (_1_)

"Hi, Yuffie. I didn't expect to see you for a while."

"I know." Yuffie went in to go sit at the bar to talk with Tifa and Cloud. "I wanted to hang out with you guys. I was missing you already."

"We don't have any, Yuffie." Cloud said, as he knew what 'hanging out' meant to Yuffie.

"Oh, come on!!" the teenager shrieked. "Why can't I just hang out with you all without you thinkin' I'ma steal your friggin' materia?"

"Because it never happens that way." Cloud answered.

"Well, this time it's different. I knew you guys didn't have any materia when I came here. I _really do_ wanna hang out this time!"

"Damn!!" Everyone looked towards the hallway entrance to find Cid in a white tank top and black tearaways hanging out of the doorway, still not fully awakened. "I knew I heard a fuckin' howler monkey in here!!" Yuffie was obviously not pleased to see the pilot.

"Dammit, Tifa!! What the hell is _Cid_ doing here?"

"I asked him to stay here." Tifa answered.

"Tifa!! Why? He has his own house!! Why can't he stay _there_?" Cid was behind he counter getting a drink when he turned to the unhappy girl.

"Quit fuckin' arguin' with her!! She's doin' both of us a hella huge favor lettin' the two of us stay here!"

"Screw you!"

"You'd like that. Wouldn't ya?"

"Ewwwww!!!! Gross! Sexy body and pretty voice or not, I would never degrade myself like that!"

"Cid. Don't argue with that girl." Damian had awaken sometime before Cid and decided to freshen up. He wore a black T-shirt and black leather pants. However, he still wore his coat. His long, red hair flowed carefully down his neck behind him as he walked downstairs into the bar. Yuffie was practically drooling over him. "You're older than she is." Cid looked at him and grinned.

"Well if it isn't ol' Red!"

"Welcome to the living." Cloud said, smiling. Damian gave a low giggle and turned to Tifa.

"I'm going to go sit with my sister for a while, Tifa." he said politely. "I'll be back shortly." Cloud stood up from his seat.

"I'm going to pay my respects soon. Wanna go there with me?"

"Sure, Cloud. I'll wait for you."

"I know!" Tifa screamed. "Why don't we all go together? I'm sure Aeris would like to see all of us."

"Wait a minute!" Yuffie butted in. "Are you trying ta say...that this guy is Aeris's _brother_?" Her mouth was wide open now. Then, she looked at Damian and cross-examined him, trying to find something to make it seem like a lie. ...nothing.

"_Twin_ brother, actually." Damian said. "My name is Damian Gainsborough. You must be Yuffie Kisaragi, the famous Materia hunter my sister talked about."

"Yep!" Yuffie said, excited that Aeris would even mention her name. "That's me!!! Oh, and, when you get a chance, tell her I'm sorry. She'll know what I'm talking about." Damian did nothing but nod. Tifa rose from her position behind the bar.

"Yuffie." she said. "Could you go and get the children? They're at the playground."

"Sure thing." Yuffie replied as she left the bar.

"Well, I'd better go an' get washed up." Cid explained as he went to go back upstairs.

"Aren't you coming, Cid?" Tifa asked him.

"Naw." he answered. "I think I'll sit this one out.

"Where is the playground, Cloud?" Damian asked.

"It's behind the city." Cloud answered. "Near where Old Midgar used to be. You can't miss it. It's surrounded by trees."

"Thank you. I'm going there. I'll be back soon." Damian walked out of the bar. Tifa watched him as he left. (_1 off._)

"Damian's so much like her." she told Cloud, who was now sitting next to her. "It's hard to doubt that he's her sibling."

"It sure is." Cloud responded. "It's almost like having her here with us in a way." Tifa gave Cloud a half-smile.

"Yeah."

...The Forgotten City...

The once peaceful and blessed ambiance had been destroyed by the events that occurred three days ago, but its presence could still be felt all around. The quiet and still wind whisping lightly and carefree like a bird just learning to fly. The trees fluttering and dancing alongside their partner, singing softly of the rebirth of the enchanted forest that was. The lake watching the dance of the wind and the trees motionless.

(_2_) Then, the lake began to glow a blue light that seemed to come from its murky undertones. The light grew in intensity until it illuminated the enitre forest. The wind began to howl as it quickened its pace, sneding the trees into a frenzy. The glow became so intense that if seen by the naked eye, it would destroy its sight and perseption. The winds grew quiet and the trees stilled once more. Then out of the glow came a feminine figure. She had a pink ribbon that tied her cinnamon colored hair back behind her in a long braid. The woman had fair skin and bright, green eyes. She wore a somewhat legendary costume consisting of a simple, long pink skirt, a maroon jean jacket, and tan shoes. She gently brushed her bangs out of her eyes and took in a deep breath.

"I'm...alive?" she said, shocked more than happy. "I...I must find...Cloud." (_2 off._) "I must warn them."


	8. A Fallen Angel

**Chapter 8 - A Fallen Angel**

**Song (1): _Healing Winds Reprise_ from the Soulcalibur III Original Soundtrack**

**Song (2): _Peaceful Days (Piano Version)_ from the Soulcalibur III Original Soundtrack**

**Song (3): _The Day After Tomorrow_ from the The Day After Tomorrow Original Soundtrack**

...Open area between New Midgar and the Playground...

It had only been four minutes and Yuffie was already half way to the playground. There were no monsters who dared to stand in her way, so she was able to move quicker than normal. She also loved to play in the playground despite her age being closer to twenty than ten or twelve. She could almost see the playground in the distance when she heard a familiar voice trailing behind her.

"Yuffie!! Wait a minute!"

Yuffie turned around to see Damian running to catch up with her. She stopped and waited for him. When he met her, he was out of breath. He had obviously ran the entire way. Damian looked at the petite young lady and smiled.

"Thanks." he said.

"No problem." Yuffie snapped. She smiled back at him. "So, you like the playground, too?"

"Not so much the playground itself as the children. I like to see a child smile."

"Wow! You're Aeris's brother alright." Yuffie turned around and gestured Damian to follow her. "Come on. Let's go." He nodded and ran behind her.

...The Children's Playground...

(_1._) When Yuffie and Damian arrived at the playground Damian could do nothing but look around at the scenery. He had never seen such natural beauty. The trees were an endless green shimering off of the Sun's light piercing through the openings and shining down on the land. The grass was just as beautiful a green as the trees and seemed to blend in with them. Many different colored birds flew freely through the air, creating an ambience that mixed serenely with the playful laughter of the children enjoying themselves in the playground. Several flowers lightly graced the beautiful land and painted a portrait of red and white tints all around. The playground itself seemed small compared to its surroundings. Damian couldn't help but to smile at the sight of it all. Yuffie noticed his grin.

"You see why I like to come here?" she asked.

"I think I do." Damian answered. Then, they heard Denzel's voice call out to them.

"Hey!" he screamed. "Come over and play with us! We're playing tag!!" The two elders hated to break up a good game of Tag, but they hadn't come to play and didn't expect to do so. They walked over to the playground. It was simply a massive sandbox with a jungle gym, a red swing set, and a wooden playhouse sitting within its confines. However, it was much than that to the children with their immense amount of imagination. To them, it was a completely separate world. Denzel and Marlene, as well as ten other children welcomed their guests with a bouquet of red, pink, and white flowers. Damian and Yuffie smiled and gratefully accepted their gifts.

"Denzel. Marlene." Damian started. "We're going to go see Aeris. You two want to come with us?" The two children jumped up and down while screaming 'yes' repeatedly. Then, Yuffie's phone rang, playing a very mature ringtone ('I'm In Love With A Stripper' to be exact). She hastefully answered it to keep the kids from hearing the whole song.

"Hello?"

"Yuffie?" It was Tifa.

"Yeah, Teef. What's up?"

"Cloud decided to leave a little early. You don't have to stop in at the bar unless you just wanna check on Cid." Yuffie's eyes lit up.

"He's not coming?" she asked.

"No. He said he wanted to sit this one out. I guess he's a little traumatized about what happened."

"Yeah. I guess so. So, we'll meet you guys there?"

"Yes."

"Okay. see ya later." She hung up her phone and put it away.

"Who was it?" Damian asked her.

"Tifa. She said that Cloud wanted to leave early, so we can just go straight to the forest if we want."

"Oh." He looked back at the other children, who seemed to be slightly upset their friends were leaving. "Don't worry. They'll be back before it's time to go home." The smiles returned, and Damian grew one of his own.

"Come on, you guys." Yuffie said. "Let's go. We don't wanna be late." (_1 off._)

...Edge, New Midgar..

It was now midday, and Edge was as busy as ever with lunch time just minutes away. Most of the streets were filled with cars, motorcycles, and people. However, Denzel told Yuffie and the others about a place no one ever went. It was an alleyway that had been shut down after the Kadaj incident due to heavy damage to their water pipes. It wasn't as murky as it was back then, but it was still moist enough to soak through Yuffie's bright yellow boots. Sure enough, though, they had made it pass the lunch hour crowd and were only a block away from the 7th Heaven Bar.

"Yuffie." Damian said. The girl looked to him. "I need to go and get my coat."

"Why?" she asked. "It's almost ninety degrees out here! You definitely _don't_ need a coat!"

"I know, but I feel naked without it." Yuffie sighed.

"Okay. You know your way to the forest from here? We'll probably be long gone before you come out."

"I'm just going to go get my coat."

"Haven't you noticed? We walk really fast and find shortcuts everywhere."

"We would wait for you, Damian." Marlene said, smiling at the young man. "But it's too hot to sit out here. Just try an' catch up. Okay?"

"Of course, Marlene."

The four went their separate ways. Damian felt exhausted when he made it to the bar. The heat had obviously gotten to him. He walked in to find Cid behind the bar with his back turned.

"The bar's closed." Cid said.

"You can't even spare some water? It's hot out." Cid held back a laugh.

"For you, maybe. I'm sure _you_ can get it yourself, though."

"What are doing here, Cid? Everyone's going to go see Aeris." Cid turned around to face the sweat soaked young man.

"Damn!" he said. "You look _bad_! Yeah, you need some water alright. In more ways than one!" Damian gave Cid a cold look. "What? You knew how fuckin' hot it was gonna be! _I_ coulda told ya not to wear all that shit! Just go take a shower. Aeris's your sister. She won't mind if you're late. Sure as hell don't want ya smellin' like ya do now!!"

"I don't stink, Cid."

"Liar. It ain't me. I just got out myself." Damian checked his underarms and winced slightly.

"Alright. I'll bathe. Again. But when I get out, Cid, you're gonna answer my question." Cid bit his bottom lip lightly and look down as Damian passed by him, trying to keep from catching his scent. He looked up to see Damian's red hair flow behind him. He suddenly had a thought, but decided to blurt it out due to the fear of his friend's ability to read minds.

"And while you're at it..." he started. "..why don't you chop off that flamin' red hair of yours!"

Damian stopped in his tracks. He thought about what he heard, then continued to his room. He looked at himself in the big mirror attached to the large wooden dresser near the door. His fire red hair was something that always made him stand out in a crowd. He liked that his hair was longer than a lot of women's _natural_ hair, but he also liked Cid very much and often took his words into careful consideration. Instead of dwelling on the notion, he pulled a dark maroon sleeveless shirt and a pair of black pants, deciding that he wouldn't explore outside of his taste too much.

Downstairs, Cid tried to occupy himself with different things ranging from cleaning the already tidy bar to playing tic-tac-toe alone. After about ten minutes of fighting with himself about never winning a game, he heard Damian's footsteps. He turned around and what he saw stunned him.

"Whoa!" was all he could muster. (_2._) He saw Damian with a shaved head and it looked like he had dyed his hair, along with his eyebrows, jet black. Damian grinned.

"Do you like it?"

"Hey, Kid. I was only kidding. Ya didn't have ta."

"I know, but I wanted to. So, do you like it?" Cid swallowed. He did like that he didn't have to worry about Damian looking too much like Vincent now that his hair was a lot shorter.

"You look different." Cid answered. Damian frowned slightly, thinking his crush didn't like the sudden change. Then, Cid reitterated. "Better, though. You sure work damned fast! You managed to bathe, chop _and_ dye your hair, and get dressed in about ten minutes." Damian grinned again and sat next to Cid.

"I work fast."

"I see that."

"Well, Cid." The grin that Damian had on his face died out into an emotionless fixture. "Tell me why you're not going to see my sister."

"I...uh..." Cid cleared his throat. "I found my friend...no...my love, there. Dead."

"Cid. I didn't know that. I'm sorry. I guess the sting's still there, huh?"

"My forgiving ex-wife revived him and is treatin' him now." Damian's face showed slight confusion. Cid noticed. "What?"

"...Him?"

"Uh...shit...yeah. Is that a problem for you?"

"Of course not, Cid. I just didn't expect that from you. You don't show at all."

"That's 'cause I got my image to fuckin' protect here! If the whole world knows I'm gay, I could be in for some serious trouble as far as business goes. Vin understands and likes it that way, so that's how it's gonna stay!"

"You must really love Vin."

"Whoa. Hold on, Kid. It's Vincent to you. It's bad enough he hears it from me an' Tifa. An' yeah. I do love 'em. I love sayin' that, too, 'cause I mean it everytime." Damian's heart sank to the pit of his stomach. It hurt him to know that his crush's heart belonged to another and that he would never be with him, but he couldn't let Cid see that.

"That's really nice, Cid."

"It is, isn't it?" Damian nodded. Cid then looked at the clock hanging above them behind the bar. "Hey, Kid. You better get goin'! You don't wanna be too late!"

(_2 off._) Then, the small television near the edge of the counter had turned on, meaning that there was some type of emergency broadcast about to show. The two men moved in closer to get a good view. A female news reporter appeared on the screen.

"Breaking news, People." she began. "The once beautiful town of Costa de Sol was completely destroyed moments ago by a man with long silver hair wearing a black leather outift, according to one of the two survivors." Cid's stomach began to churn. He had a clue about who it was, but didn't want to believe it. (_3._) Then, a screen of the now destroyed Costa De Sol showed in the upper right hand corner. Nothing was spared. Everything had been either broken down or burned. Nothing stood a chance against the foe Cid now recognized to be Sephiroth. The news reporter continued. "The man has not been found but is believed to still be alive. Our sketch artist has prepared a sketch according to the description given to us by the witness that is being faxed to all major facilities as I speak. Please make copies and post them immediately. The silver haired man is said to be extremely dangerous. If any of you spot him, notify the head officials of your district. Do not approach him. I repeat, do _not_ approach him. That is all. Thank you and be safe." The television turned off.

"Cid." Damian had gone back behind the bar to reach the fax machine and pull the picture from out of it. "Here's the sketch."

"Dammit!!" Cid knew for sure now that it was Sephiroth that demolished Nibelheim.

"Do you know him?" Damian was clueless as to who this person was.

"Hell yeah, I know 'em! He's the fuckin' bastard who called that damn Meteor thing on us! We got his ass, though."

"But if you killed him why is he still alive?"

"I don't know that! All I know is that we got a serious fuckin' problem on our hands! Sephiroth's bad ass with a capital bad ass!" Damian's face showed a slight anger, for he recognized that name through what his sister, Aeris, told him.

"Did you say...Sephiroth?"

"Yeah. Know him now. Don't you? Aeris told you about him?" Damian didn't answer. He was turned around. "Yo, Damian." (_3 0ff._) Cid turned to see what he was looking at. His jaw dropped. He simply could not believe who was standing in the doorway.

"Cid. Damian. I must talk with Cloud." It was a woman in a pink dress with a pink barrette in her cinnamon-colored hair. It was Aeris. Cid _and_ Damian wanted to faint for they knew that Aeris had been killed by Sephiroth and here she was, at peak of health it seems, standing in front of them.

"He's..." Damian stuttered. "...not here. They all...went to go see you. In the forest."

"I will wait for them." Damian suddenly felt a calming presence within him. He knew it was his sister reassuring him. Cid, however, didn't know what to make of it. I watched Aeris die, and was there when she was put to rest. Yet, here she stood, alive and well. In all of her glory.

"Ya know." he started. "Cloud's gonna faint when he sees you sittin' here like ain't shit happen! Not to mention the rest of 'em for that matter!"

"He'll be fine. What I have to say will override that for sure."

"If yer talkin' about Sephiroth, then we know already." Aeris closed her eyes and held a hand over the right side of her head.

"So does Cloud. Rufus called him halfway to the forest. He's on his way now." She snapped her eyes open. "In fact..." Before she could finish, into the bar run in the rest of Avalanche including Cloud, Barret, Tifa, Yuffie, Nanaki, and Reeve, as well as the two children. All of them stopped dead in their tracks to stare at the woman in front of them. She gave a simple, yet meaningful wave to all of them.


	9. Reunion of Love

Hey, y'all. Be sure to visit ocremix dot org to find the exclusive tracks that I used. They love to recieve support.

**Chapter 9 - Reunion of Love**

**Song (1): _Kita no Dakiuudu_ from the Final Fantasy VII Advent Children Original Soundtrack**

**Song (2): _---Exclusive Track--- FinalFantasy9MelodiesoflifeArrOCRemix_ (found at ocremix dot org)**

...7th Heaven...

The shear shock of Aeris standing before the group faded after two hours of silence and stand-still. They quickly turned to the more serious situation at hand...the return of Sephiroth. No one knew why these two came to be once more, and no one would question it out of fear of jinxing the event's outcome. The crowd sat around Aeris in the front of the bar as she helped to make sense of what has happened. (_1._)

"You said Vincent was attacked, Cid?" Aeris asked Cid.

"That's what he told me." he responded. "I still think it was Sephiroth's ass who did that shit to him!"

"Perhaps." Nanaki interrupted. "But if it was Sephiroth, he would have already come here as I'm sure he knows where to find us."

"Maybe he's plottin' sumthin." Barret stated. "I 'on't think he came back to life just to kill us. Sephiroth's deeper than that."

"His plan to conquer this world still hasn't been completely played out." Reeve said. "We cut him short when Aeris destroyed Meteor. Do you think he might try an' call it back."

"Not possible." Yuffie explained. "I was taught in Materia Hunting 101 that when a spell, moreso an Esper, has been destroyed by the planet it can't be used anymore unless the spell itself is strong enough to live through an attack by the planet, and not even a mastered Esper can live through harsh judgement from the planet."

"She's right." Aeris added. "When we killed Meteor, that was it's end. Sephiroth can't use the Black Materia anymore because the spell was nullified."

"What if he's found another way to become a part of the lifestream." Cloud stated. "He won't give up after losing that, though it was a good and quick way to harm the planet. Maybe he's found something stronger than the Black Materia."

"There's nothing that's stronger than the Black Materia was. It was created for the sole purpose of death. It was also the strongest spell the Cetra could build by using the planet, making it with no equal."

"Hey." Denzel butted in. "Um, not to be rude, but do you think it's smart to sit here and think about _why_ he's back instead of going out and trying to stop him? I mean, he did kinda knock off Costa De Sol today. Just in case you forgot."

Denzel made a valid point. They all knew Sephiroth was never one to hesitate as far as his plans were concerned. It would be foolish to wait for him to strike again. Cloud stood from his seat and move to stand beside Aeris, throwing Tifa's mind into a sudden frenzy. Although, Aeris didn't seem to pick up on it as quickly as her brother, Damian, did. He glanced at her out the corner of his eye.

"Denzel's right." Cloud started. "If we wait for Sephiroth to show up again, we could make a severe mistake. It would be best if we searched for him. We could at least find out how and why he's come back." Everyone agreed with him. "Alright. Then it's settled. Team Avalanche is back in business!" Everyone but Damian and Aeris joined in a unison shout of "HAH!!!". (_1 off._)

That night, Cloud couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about Sephiroth. About Aeris. He laid awake in his dark but somewhat welcoming room.

"How could they be here..." He said to himself. "If I saw both of them die? How..." Before he could finish his thought, Cloud heard a knock on his door. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Cloud." It was Aeris. Cloud quickly rose to his feet to open the door. Sure enough, she was standing in the doorway, as beautiful as she had always been to him, wearing a silk nightgown with her hair flowing freely down her back. She smiled. "How are you doing with all of this?" Cloud recomposed himself as the two of them went to sit at the foot of the bed.

"I'm still in shock, I guess. I haven't been to sleep yet. I just can't close my eyes knowing _he's_ out there somewhere."

"That's always been your downfall, Cloud." (_2._) Aeris held Cloud's chilled hand in both of hers. "Don't worry too much. After all, you're still our leader."

"I know, Aeris. It's just that..." Cloud face drew blankly toward his feet.

"Just what?"

"I...missed you."

"I've always been here. You know that."

"Yeah, I do. But what's happening now means much more to me than you'll ever know." Cloud lifted his free hand to hold Aeris's. "You're here with me and that's all I could ask for. I don't need to know how you got here. I'm happy knowing that you're here and I can hold you." Aeris held back a small tear.

"I understand." she said. "And not even _I_ know how I got here. I can't remember for the life of me." Then, Cloud's face filled with confusion.

"Aeris." he said to her. "What did you send your brother to me for? He said something about you sending him here."

"I did send him to you. I actually wanted you to look after him as I was scheduled to be away from the Astral Plane for a while. I needed you to keep Damian company. I see that Cid's having a great time with him. They've become friends very quickly."

"Yeah. After what happened to Vincent, I didn't think Cid would even come out of his room, much less talk to anyone." Cloud gave Aeris a small grin. "But then again, we're talking about a Gainsborough." Aeris gave a tiny chuckle, careful no to be too loud as the others were asleep. Then, her face became laced with emotion.

"Cloud." she said. "Can I be honest with you?"

"Of course, Aeris. Tell anything."

"...I missed this. Being able to laugh with all of you was a joy that nothing or no one could ever replace in my heart. Now I have that privilege again and everytime I think about it, I want to cry. I just can't believe that I'm here sitting with you and you can hear me. Feel me. Touch me." With these words, Cloud and Aeris wrapped themselves in a passionate kiss. Before, in Cloud's mind, he felt that there were no way he would ever have this chance again. Perhaps love had been on his that night, for his love had returned to him just as she was when she left him almost three years ago. The kiss seemed to last forever when the couple separated from each other. Cloud looked into Aeris's heavenly green eyes.

"Aeris?"

"Yes, Cloud?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

They each other with loving arms and slept through the night together.

If this is a dream, Cloud thought. I never want to wake. Let me die here if that's what it takes to stay with you.


	10. Deadly Family Affair

**Chapter 10 - Deadly Family Affair**

**Song (1): _End of the World_ from the Kingdom Hearts Original Soundtrack**

...Northern Crater...

The being known as Sephiroth had returned to the planet's surface with the sole purpose of revenge in his mind, but he knew he still had his 'mother's' duty to fullfill. However, this time he was to be aided by his three counterparts, Loz, Yazoo, and Kadaj. Sephiroth was all but happy to have his 'brothers' accompany him, but he knew that what they lacked in intelligence they made up for in their strength and teamwork. Even so, their somewhat separated intentions tended to pull them apart. Kadaj did what he was told, whereas Yazoo and Loz, the older siblings, would cause chaos and mayhem for all the wrong reasons.

It was in fact Yazoo who had decimated Costa De Sol. Sephiroth had told them to find information about Cloud and the others' whereabouts. Kadaj followed orders and asked around about Cloud, but Yazoo and Loz decided to have lunch in one of the local restaurants. Loz felt it took the waitress too long to bring them their food and began screaming. When one of the other people in the restaurant to him to 'shut the hell up', Yazoo went on a gunner's rampage, killing everyone and destroying everything in site with his beautifully handcrafted shotgun. When the boys saw their tall, silver-haired brother looking for them they ran away, leaving him in the open for people to spot him. Sephiroth returned to the Northern Crater, his choice of headquarters, to find the three mischievious boys arguing amongst each other.

"Shut up!" Sephiroth screamed. "All of you!" The boys straightened up. "I cannot believe your stupidity! Do you what you have done?"

"It was Yazoo's fault, Seph." Loz stated. "He's the one who messed up everything."

"Well, if you didn't start _crying_ about little things like you always do," Yazoo harped. "that man wouldn't have yelled at you and I wouldn't gotten mad!" Kadaj stood silent, rolling his eyes at his two mentally younger brothers. Sephiroth grew irritated.

"Enough!!" he screamed. "That is all the two of you do. Argue! Why can't you be more like Kadaj? Sometimes, you two anger me more than this planet could ever come close to! I don't know why Mother holds on to you! Now we have to go and destroy the Shinra Headquarters and retrieve the evidence of the events that have just occured." Sephiroth began pacing back and forth in front of the three boys. "A pointless step that we did not have to take. Not to mention Cloud and his band of merry men now know that we have returned and will be hunting for us. I did not want to have to deal with them now! Which brings me to your punishment." Yazoo and Loz winced at the word. "Yazoo, no cookies and milk for two days. If I find you've disobeyed me, then I will slash you." Yazoo looked toward his feet. Sephiroth then looked to the shorter-haired Loz. "As for you, I'm taking your phone away." Loz began to cry. Sephiroth was not amused. "Cry all you want! It will not change my mind. ...and don't you ever call me _Seph_ again!" Kadaj broke his silence to ask Sephiroth a question.

"Sephiroth. When will we be leaving for New Midgar?"

"As soon as we can locate Cloud's whereabouts."

"I can do that for you. Just let me use my powers to find him." Kadaj smirked. "It'll be easier than phsyically going out." he looked up to the ceiling and closes his eyes. "In fact, think I can see him now. He's..." Kadaj paused for a moment. Yazoo sighed and Loz folded his arms and shifted his weight to one leg. (_1._) "There all in New Midgar! At that 7th Heaven place!"

"Good." Yazoo said. "We can wipe them all out at once."

"No, Yazoo." Sephiroth said. "Only a fool would rush into a battle of that caliber, especially now that _Gainsborough_ is with them as well." Yazoo's Mako-induced eyes widened.

"You mean...Aeris?"

"No, though she has returned to the surface just as we have. I speak of her brother, Damian Gainsborough."

"Miss Aeris has a _brother_?" Loz asked. "I didn't know that."

"He didn't feel very strong, Sephiroth." Kadaj stated. "In fact, I barely noticed him. Why should we fear him?"

"He is stronger than what even the mind can see. I was told by a passing spirit in the Lifestream that his body houses the spirit of a dark entity called the Phoenix, an Esper that is said to have great power. We must take that into consideration. Even if it isn't true, we still have the others to deal with."

"But Sephiroth," Loz said, weary of calling his brother out by shortening his name. "You're the _one-winged angel_! You can do anything you want!"

"Au contraire." Sephiroth snapped. "I am the one-winged angel, indeed, but even my powers have limits. I must rely on the planet's energy, the so-called Promised Land, to use my power. If the lifestream were to somehow rise against me as it did three years ago, then we will be defeated. Though, that cannot happen with the current state this miserable planet is in."

"So we can't lose, then. We can beat those guys with not one problem." Sephiroth turned to Loz.

"Underestimating your foe is the greatest mistake a fighter could ever make." He then began pacing once more. "We will go directly to the Shinra Building. Stop anywhere else, and I will kill you without hesitation." Loz swallowed and Yazoo shifted his shoulder-length, silver hair behind him. "Now we make our move to right the wrong that you two have done." (_1 off._) Sephiroth walks out into the cool terrain of the Ice Continent, leaving Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz in the cave and expected them to follow. Yazoo and Loz looked to each other.

"Why is he such a Prima Donna?" Yazoo asked Loz.

"I don't know." Loz answered. "Maybe it's the hair."

"Whatever it is, he needs to let it go. It's not that serious." Kadaj interrupted the conversation.

"Yes, it is!" he yelled. "It's very important! Mother sent us here for a purpose and we must fullfill our duty." Loz rolled his eyes.

"You're such a suck-up, Kadaj" he said. "You spend so much time with Seph I'm starting to think he raped you or something!" Yazoo busted out in a fit of heavy laughter. Kadaj began to pout.

"I'm telling Sephiroth you said that!" Loz threw his arms into the air, showing apathy for Kadaj's comment.

"So. I'll just tell him about your porn movies!"

"You wouldn't _dare_!"

"Try me." Kadaj accepted his obvious defeat. Yazoo was still luaghing uncontrollably.

"Let's just go and catch Sephiroth." Kadaj said as he walked outside. His two brothers followed a good distance behind. While in stride, Yazoo gives Kadaj a look of disgust.

"Loz." he said softly. "I can't believe you ever considered _dating_ him."

"It was a phase." Loz responded. "I'm well over that now."

"I hope so. I didn't want to have to explain _that_ to Mother."


	11. He Remembers

Sorry for the long wait. I had things to do. But here you go.**  
**

**Chapter 11 - He Remembers...**

**Song (1): _Leaving _from the Armageddon Original Soundtrack**

**Song (2): _1000 Words Piano Version_ from the Final Fantasy X-2 Original Soundtrack**

**Song (3): _Global Killer_ from the Armageddon Original Score Soundtrack**

...7th Heaven...

Avalanche was once more whole again, and a new mission was under way. Cloud felt his life could never be better with Sephiroth gone and the planet at peace, but now that this was no longer true he was beginning to feel like it would never end. He didn't lose his composure, however, for the love of his life was with him once again. He had no reason to be upset or melancholy because he now had motivation. Aeris wouldn't let him be unhappy for any reason, so in that instant he gave up feeling as if his smile would never return because with her he knew it would.

That afternoon, the team decided to go and look for Sephiroth the following day so that can rest before they go out. They sat around in the bar talking amongst each other while Marlene and Denzel served non-alcoholic drinks to everyone. Cid sat near the entrance looking out the window, obviously thinking about Vincent and wondering how he was doing since he wasn't able to check on him. He seemed to be in an emotionless daze as he stared endlessly into the outside world. Then, without a sound or word, Cid rose from his seat and walked outside. No one seemed to notice except for Damian, who had been watching him out the corner of his eye while he was talking with Yuffie. He excused himself from the table.

"Where you goin'?" Yuffie asked him.

"Just outside." he answered.

"You want me to come with you?"

"You don't have to. I'll be fine." Yuffie pouted.

"Ooookaaay. Come back right away, though. I wanna finish talking about you." Damian nodded and headed outside to be with Cid.

...West Gate, New Midgar...

Somehow, Cid had made it the outer gate without being harrassed by a swarm of fans, mainly because no one was in town due to this day being a Wutai holiday. (_1._) When Damian found him, he was leaning on the edge of the metal gate that shielded New Migdar from monsters, once again staring out into the wide open terrain. Cid heard him come up beside him and turned his head to face him. Then he laughed and looked down at his feet, leaving a puzzled look on Damian's nearly flawless face.

"What's so funny?" the younger man asked.

"You scared the shit outta me!" Cid answered. "I didn't know who the hell you were without that fire red hair of yours." Damian grinned.

"I told you it made me stand out."

"Guess it's my fault for not believin' you then." Cid sighed and began gazing at the cloudy sky. Damian's grin faded.

"What's wrong, Cid?"

"Just thinkin' about Vin. I didn't get to see him this week and I know he's wonderin' what happened. Shera told me he's outta that coma. I wanted to see him more this week than ever 'cause he's feelin' a lot better now. I'll get to tell 'em how fuckin' paranoid I was and how you made me feel better." Cid then gazed into the lonely plain outside of New Midgar. "You know, you may not know this, but you're beginnin' ta grow on me. I guess, kinda like a son would grow on his dad or somethin'." Damian blushed lightly.

"A son?" he muttered. "Wow, Cid. I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything if that's the case." Cid turned to look at the young man and smiled softly, Damian returning the gesture. He then closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "I didn't wanna have to go through this Sephiroth shit again! It was hard enough the fuckin' first time!"

"Aeris told me that he was the one who called on Meteor three years ago."

"Yeah."

"So he's pretty strong, then. Do you think you can handle him now?"

"Ain't no time to think about it! He's gotta die...again. I don't think about anything when I fight. I just do it 'cause I fight for a fuckin' reason!" Damian looked down at his black leather boots. (_1 off._)

"I...uh..."

"What's up?"

"I've never been in a battle before, Cid." Cid's jaw dropped.

"Whaaat!!!? Even Aeris knows how to fight, Damian!"

"I do know the martial arts of the Ancients, but I've never had to use it thankfully."

"Damn, Kid!" Cid began rubbing the nape of his neck. "If yer gonna be in this, you need some experience! I built a pretty high-tech training area in my Sierra that can make robots to smash an' thrash as a training session or somethin' to refresh your memory! It's pretty damn awesome! But then again, so am I for thinkin' of it!" Damian laughed.

"Yes, you are, Cid. But I'm not sure about that."

"What? Yeah. Okay, so there's a bit of a risk of gettin' hurt in there but it's nothin' you can't handle." Damian shut his eyelids and let out a low sigh.

"You know what I think?"

"What's that?"

"I think...we should go and get your friend. Vincent." Cid's azure eyes lit up with pure joy.

"Damn! I was hopin' somebody would say that! I didn't wanna have ta go by myself! Hell, I'm leavin' right now! Come on!"

...Mideel...

Cid convinced the others to ride along with him and Damian to retrieve their friend from the Mideel Hospital. The large hospital in Mideel was built a month after the Meteor incident and was completed only seven months afterward. A memorial wall that had been dedicated to the people who lost their lives when Ultimate Weapon attacked circled and blocked off the gash that revealed the Lifestream flowing freely from the planet into the ocean. Other than these two structures, the little town had not changed. The inhabitants who lost their homes stayed in the upper rooms in the large hospital as gratitude for aiding in its birth, and those whose home was still intact recieved a large sum of Gil as a gift. In the entirety, Mideel may be the most peaceful place on the planet.

"Come on, man." Cid pleaded, attempting to drag Damian out of the Airship to see Vincent. "I want him to see you."

"Damian," Cloud said. "Just do what he says. He's not gonna give up."

"But Cloud," Damian said. "I don't like hospitals! They freak me out."

"Would you like me to come with you two?" Yuffie offered.

"No, chick!" Cid screamed at the petite girl. "I don't want you messin' shit up!"

"Cid," Damian said. "Stop being mean to her."

"I don't want her with us!"

"Well, I'm not going with you unless she comes." Cid swears under his breath.

"You drive a damned hard bargain, Kid!" He sighed. "Alright. Just get off my ass about it!" Yuffie hopped up and down like a cheerful child. Cid sweared once more under his breath before turning to the rest of his comrades.

"Thanks, you guys, for coming. I hate to leave ya, but I just don't want Vincent to be too shaken when he sees _all_ of us together. I wanna tell him about it first."

"We understand, man." Barret said. "Just don't take too damn long! We still got Sephiroth's ass to deal wit'!" Cid, Yuffie, and Damian all nodded and headed outside to go to the hospital.

It was a large brick building that towered a massive 100 stories into the air. It didn't have any special features on the outside, but inside was a completely different tale. The floors were tiled with a beautiful alternating pattern of sky blue and cream-colored tiles, each tile lined with gold. The walls were painted the same sky blue as the color of the tiling so that the floor seemed to blend in. The ceiling was the cream color of the tiles, so nothing fell from too far from the color scheme. The rooms were a simple white color, soft enough for the sun to reflect lightly off of its wake.

Vincent's room was on the 3rd floor, thankfully for his three visitors. Shera was standing outside of the room discussing Vincent's release with one of his doctors. When she saw Cid with Yuffie and Damian walking down the hallway, she dismissed herself from the conversation to meet them halfway.

"Welcome back." she said with a cheerful smile.

"Hi, Shera." Yuffie replied. "We came to pick Vincent up."

"Perfect timing. An colleage and I were just discussing his release." Cid's eyes widened.

"And?" he asked.

"We think he's ready to leave. You can see him now if you want. He's in bed now. We'll check all of his records and statistics and he should be able to leave then."

"Thanks, Shera." Cid swallowed a lump. "We..uh...had our differences, but you're still a good person. You know that, right?"

"Of course." Shera smiled sweetly. "I've moved on since then. I hope you have, too. If not, then you should. It's for the best. Really."

"Yeah." Shera turned and opened the door to Vincent's room.

"Here you are." she said. "Right through here."

(_2._) The three walked inside to see a room painted a light cream color, differing from the other white rooms. The window shade had been left open, allowing the sun's vibrant beams of light to enter the room and brighten almost every surface it could touch. The various plants given to Vincent by the staff as get-well presents gave the little room a feel of the children's playground in the forest as they were adorned with many different colored flowers and leaves. And there, in the light blue covered bed, lay a calmed Vincent, _sleeping_.

When was the last I saw him sleep like that? Cid thought to himself. It's been a while. He's so damn beautiful when he sleeps like that. Hah! Maybe 'cause he doesn't do it that often. He saw Vincent slowly open his eyes, revealing his mysterious, glowing crimson-colored eyes. Cid grinned.

"Hey there." Vincent smiled lightly enough for it to be seen. "How ya been?"

"Alright." Vincent responded. "Shera's taken good care of me, though I would have recovered eventually anyway." Cid sighed.

"There you go again. Just take the damn hospitality in for a minute. You'll be amazed at how many people actually _care_."

Vincent sat up and looked around the room to see the numerous flowers carefully placed around his bed. He had never taken the time to soak in the fact that these people did care about his well being, unlike so many hospitals scattered around the planet where the staff did their jobs and nothing else. In his mind, Vincent placed a mark on this particular hospital as a place that he will visit often in return for its warm care and love.

"How do you feel _now_?" Cid asked anxiously. Vincent smiled gently.

"Even better." he said. "I've never gotten this many flowers before." Yuffie grinned.

"Well," she chirped. "Maybe Cid will let you keep 'em all in his Airship."

"Damn." Cid cried. "Of course I will! Anything to keep Vin happy."

Vincent smiled. He then looked over at the silent young man standing beside Yuffie. His facial expression changed. He recognized that face from somewhere.

"I remember you." he said while looking at Damian. "I know you from somewhere." Damian looked confused. Cid stepped in.

"Uh, Vin." he said. "We got a lot of stuff to talk to you about."

"As far as Sephiroth is concerned," Vincent told Cid. "I'm well aware."

"Well, we have some more sutff to tell you." Cid glanced over at Damian then looked back to his lover. "This here's Aeris's kid brother, Damian. That's probably why he looks familiar to ya." Vincent blinked.

"He does have a few of her features." he said. "There is no doubt that he is related to her, but I know him from somewhere else."

"Like where?" Yuffie asked anxiously.

"I can't remember for the life of me. Maybe it wasn't him at all. Maybe just someone who looks similar."

"I'm sorry about leaving you like this Mr. Valentine." Damian apologized. "But I _really_ need to get a drink of water. I've been trying to be polite, but I can't wait anymore. My mouth is drying up. I'll be right back."

"You want me to go with you?" Yuffie asked him.

"Dammit, chick!" Cid screamed, forgetting he was in a hospital. "He can go get some fuckin' water on his own! He ain't a fuckin' baby!"

"Hey! I was only being nice! He doesn't like hospitals, remember? What if he runs into a corpse on his way down the hall?"

"Fuck, Yuffie! This ain't no damn morgue!"

"Hey!" Damian screamed, immediately getting the two's attention. "Stop arguing. This is a hospital. People come here to rest. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. The water fountain's right down the hall." Damian then looked to Vincent. "I'll be back, Mr. Valentine."

(_2 off._) As Damian turned to walk out, Vincent saw something that turned his stomach upside down. (_3._) The firebird embroidered on Damian's coat was the same firebird he saw on the coat of the young man that killed him two weeks ago. Vincent then put the pieces in where they were missing. In his mind, he drew long, fire-red hair atop of Damian's head. His heart skipped a beat. That was the only thing missing from his killer's figure. Vincent then became overwhelmed with anger. He lept out of bed, suprising Cid and Yuffie who were still standing over him. Vincent then ran through his two visitors and down the hall to shoulder tackle the young man, knocking him off of his feet and making him land with a loud thud and skid a few feet down the hall. Vincent recovered and then ran down the hall in an attempt to finish what had started. Yuffie and Cid ran down the hall after them. (_3 off.)_Cid somehow managed to cut Vincent off at the pass while Yuffie ran to see if Damian was alright. Vincent struggled fiercely to free himself from Cid's strong grasp, making both of them fall to the floor.

"Vin!" Cid screamed. "Stop it! What the hell is your problem?" Shera heard most of the noise and had made her way out of her office on the same floor.

"What are you all doing?" she asked, a tilt of anger in her voice. "People are to trying to rest."

Cid then groaned as Vincent shoved his right into his groin in as a desparate measure to free himself. Vincent rose to his feet quickly and ran at top speed towards Damian, who had not yet fully recovered from the attack. Just as he was about to leap on top of the young man, he ran into an unknown forearm. Vincent fell backwards and landed on the back of his head, knocking him unconscious. The forearm had belonged to Yuffie. She saw the slender man running towards the two of them and stood to stop him, putting all of her energy into the attack just to keep balance. By this time, most of the patients were standing in and peeking out of their doors at the spectacle that had just happened.

"I'm so sorry, people." Shera apologized. "This won't happen again."

"Why not?" asked one of the patients. Shera ignored the comment and helped Cid to his feet before walking calmly towards Vincent.

"Will he be alright?" Yuffie asked as she looked down at the crumpled up figure at her feet. "I hope I didn't hit him too hard."

"He'll be fine." Shera said to her. "I'm glad you could render him unconscious at least."

"I don't know what I did." Damian said, clutching his left shoulder.

"I don't what the hell's up with 'em." Cid said. "He's never acted like this before."

"No matter." Shera said. "You all are able to take him home now if you wish. I suggest you try to get to the root of this before something else happens. His clothes are in the pink container at the foot of his bed."

"Thanks, Shera." Cid said. He lifted Vincent to carry him on his shoulders while Yuffie and Damian followed close behind. Shera shook her head as she watched in disbelief.

"It's hard to believe," she said. "That someone of Vincent's mental caliber could ever be reduced like that. I hope they fix that problem."


	12. From The Ashes

**Chapter 12 - From The Ashes**

**Song (1): _Fighting AC Version_ from the Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Original Soundtrack**

**Song (2): _Tenrai (Divinity I)_ from the Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Original Soundtrack**

Ukeni- An evasive roll used to land safely and fall back into a defensive posture.

Crane Wing- A Pi Qua Quan technique in which the user's fully-extended arm is swung downward in a circular motion (see Helena from Dead or Alive series).

...The Sierra...

After the ordeal in the Mideel Hospital, Cid, Yuffie, Damian, and an unconscious Vincent boarded the Sierra and told the rest of the team what had happened.

"That's strange, even for Vincent." Aeris noted.

"Maybe he still has a little medication in his system." Reeve pointed out.

"You could be right. Maybe he still needs a little more rest. I'll take him to his room while you prepare the Simulation Room for Damian, Cid." Aeris walked toward Cid offering to take Vincent to lay down in his room. Cid carefully sits the slender man onto Aeris's shoulders, wondering who she was able to hold him without faltering once.

"It's the first room after you pass the chocobo hall on the left." Aeris nodded and headed down the hall with Vincent on her shoulders. Barret turns from Aeris to look at her somewhat withdrawn twin.

"Hey." he said, throwing the young man out of sync. "You ready?" Damian recomposed himself.

"I hope so." he said.

"Don't worry, Damian." Tifa reassured him. "It won't be difficult for you. Aeris told us you're a good fighter. I can't wait to see you."

"Do you use any type of weapon?" Nanaki asked. Damian shook his head.

"No."

"Well, alright then." Cid yelled. "Let's get started! Damian, follow me."

Cid led the young man into a dimly lit closet. Upon entering, Damian felt his head pulsate, seeing visions of the many things that could happen with the two of them in this space alone. He felt his eyes burn with a terrible sensation equal to that of rubbing shampoo in them. When he heard Cid call out to him, the sensation as well as the headache stopped.

"Damian." Cid said. "You listenin'?"

"I'm sorry, Cid. I guess I got lost in my thoughts."

"Whatever. Look here." Cid pointed to a metal armoire on the wall behind him. "You can try on anything in here or you can wear what you have on. The stuff in here's armored, so it'll make it a little harder to move around if you ain't ready for it, but feel free."

Cid turned to walk out, Damian watching his every movement carefully. Cid then stopped in his tracks.

"Oh." he said. "When you're ready, just walk out that door behind you." Damian turned around to see a strange metal door with no doorknob. He quickly assumed that it opened automatically. He turned back to give a thank you, but saw that Cid had already left. Damian sighed, then opened the armoire to see several different black leather suits.

"These look very familiar." he said as he cross-examined the outifts. "I know now. I've seen a few of these in that X-men movie. I think I'll keep on what I'm wearing now." Then, he found in the large chest a deep maroon outfit that appeared to fit his figure. He pulled it from the rack and noticed it was a little lighter than the rest of them.

"I like this one." He said. "I goes well with my coat and I'll bet it looks nice on me." Damian slipped the outfit on and it indeed appear like an X-man's uniform. He frowned for a moment, then let out an airy laugh. "I am so gay."

Damian walked towards the metal door, triggering it slide open. He walked out into what seemed like a metal dome-like structure. There were several other doors circling around the walls. He walked out into the center of the room and looked around to see any sign of his friends being present. Then he heard Cloud's voice over a intercom of some sort.

"Up here, Damian. In front of you."

He looked up and saw a glass window with all of his friends on the other side. Cid walked up to the microphone sitting in the center of what had to be a desk.

"I knew you'd pick that one." Cid said. "I started to hand it to you myself." He cleared the way for Tifa to step in.

"Remember, Damian." she began. "This is just training. But even so, you can still get hurt, so be careful. Ready?" Damian fell into a ready position.

"Ready."

Just then, the doors that surrounded the walls opened to unleash a small army of androids that were a splitting image of Sephiroth. Damian drew back for a moment, then readied himself once more. (_1._) The androids ran towards him with a deafening battle cry. Damian ducked undeneath them, making the androids run into each other. Damian then swept the remaining androids off their feet. A larger group of Sephiroth clones had made their way out of the doors and Damian fell back into his stance. He struck out at the clones with open palm strikes and circular chops, tearing the robots apart on contact. He was then knocked into the air by one of the androids. He used a (ukemi) to land safely. He blocked a barrage of fist and kicks thrown at him by an adnroid and hit it with a (crane wing), slamming it to the ground. As Damian faught, the rest of the team watched in awe.

"Wow!" Tifa said. "He's good. I wanna fight him now!"

"I told you he could fight." Aeris explained.

"Well, he ain't using Materia." Cid said. "But he has a mana readin'."

"Let me see." Yuffie said whils she positioned herself to lean over Cid. "Wow! That's amazing!"

"What does it mean? I don't know about this shit!" Yuffie sighed.

"It's _yours_. You need to learn about it. What it's saying is that Damian's mana level is the same level of a mastered Eidolon Materia. And it's still rising. Pretty doggone fast, I might add."

"Is that good, Yuffie." Reeve asked the skinny ninja.

"I guess. I don't know for sure."

"Well, he'll definitely be a worthy teammate. That's for sure." Cloud added. Their attention reverted back down to Damian.

By this time, he seemed to be overwhelmed by Sephiroth clones. He managed to hold off a few of the robots, but there were more than he could handle. He quickly became a human target for the androids, as he no longer had time to ready himself before they struck again. The more they struck him, the angrier he became. Aeris got worried as she watched her brother carefully. She saw something that the others could not see. (_1 off._)

"Cid, I think that's enough." she said.

"I know. I know." Cid replied while frantically pressing several.different buttons on the desk. "The controls are jammed up again! I can't do anything. Nanaki, give me a hand under the desk. And don't try no funny shit like last time!"

"How many times do I have to tell you," the wolf-lion replied. "That was an accident."

"Whatever. Just help me here!"

Damian was now being held down to the ground by androids. Then, all of the androids that were covering him were sent flying, each one hitting the wall they were sent to. The sound made everyone jump in freight. They looked through the window to see Damian standing motionless. An even larger army of androids ran from the doors. (_2._) They approached Damian but were torn apart, particle by particle, without Damian even making a movement. The androids kept coming, and Damian's anger grew with each android he saw. His face became laced with dark veins as he sent androids flying around the room, making them hit the walls with an extremely immense force that could be felt within every confine of the airship.

"Yuffie!" Cloud yelled to her as they all tried to keep their balance from the shockwaves the impact of the androids hitting the walls caused. "What kind of Materia is this?"

"It's...not...Materia!" she screamed.

"Then...what the..hell is it?" Cid yelled.

"I don't know! Who do I look...like! Ask Aeris!" Aeris was staring down at her brother in disbelief.

"Aeris!" Barret yelled to her. "What's goin' on? What's...he doin'?"

"I don't know!"

Damian's eyes had become entirely black and his cheeks tinted a fiery red glow. The androids were now being burned and pulled apart as they entered the room. Muscles as stiff as a mountain, Damian stood erect without even moving to blink. The room then filled with a mysterious wind and began to glow as an aura of fire began to surround the young man's body. The walls began to fall apart as the energy generated by Damian's body grew wild and untamed. The sounds of metal bending, tearing, and breaking away filled the ears of the young man's companions. The glass window protecting the observation room shattered, making everyone in the room duck and hide from the shards as they swirled uncontrollably in the air above them.

"What the hell is going on down there?" Barret yelled. Cid boldly stood to his feet to look and find out what was happening. What he saw stunned him.

Damian was surrounded by a firebird-like figure while metal from the walls, androids, and other unknown objects flew in a furious circle around him, disintegrating when it neared the firebird figure. Cid then noticed that Damian's hair had returned to its natural red color and length. Aeris rose from her position underneath the desk and Cid covered her head with his jean jacket to keep her from getting cut by the glass. As she looked, head began throbbing. She then heard words in her mind from a voice that was so fierce that even the rocks would tremble in its wake.

_I thank you, Dear Aeris._ It said. _For you have aided my rebirth. Within this young man, I shall rise once more. Soon, the time will come for this planet's inevitable demise. Again, I thank you._

The bird of fire spread its massive wingspan and let out a deafening cry. Then, a flash of light and immense energy was unleashed into the air, pushing Cid and Aeris back down to the ground. (_2 off._) The sounds of the androids and the metal pieces from the walls crashing onto the metal floor below them filled the airship for a brief moment. The wind ceased and the light faded. Aeris was the first to stand to her feet, as Cid had broken her fall when they both were pushed up against the wall behind them. She made her way to the opening that used to be the window and saw her brother laying motionless on the floor. She stared at him in fear.

"Damian." she said softly. "What have I done to you?"


	13. The Phoenix

**Chapter 13 - The Phoenix**

**Song (1): _Dark Phoenix _from the X-Men The Last Stand Original Soundtrack**

...The Sierra...

"What was all that noise?"

"Uh..Nothing. Just Damian bustin' shit up in the simulation room."

"Well, tell your new boyfriend to keep it down next time."

"Whoa! Wait a minute, Vin!"

The noise from the destruction in the simulation room had too obviously awaken Vincent from his much needed slumber. Cid had left the room to check on his lover and found him roaming the halls, apparently looking for the cause of the unnatural noise. Cid could have sworn to himself that he had a minor heart attack after the recent comment Vincent gave him.

"Damian is _not_ my boyfriend!" he screamed. "You are!" The dark man scoffed.

"You sure have been spending an awful lot of time with him."

"Don't do this to us, Vin. We're just friends. That's it. It's nothing."

"Really?" Vincent said playfully. "I think it'd be a perfect match. From what I could see through his oh so translucent body language, he is very attracted to you, Cidney."

Cid blinked. It had never occurred to him that the young man would have some type of crush of him. He just seemed to be very good at being a friend, as he should be provided he was being guided by his 'older' twin sister, Aeris. Cid was left with a confused face, mostly because Vincent knew his whole name.

"Just approach him with it, Cid." Vincent gesture with a simple wave of his hand.

"Vin, I can't do that to him." Cid said with care. "What if you're wrong about this whole thing?"

"What if I'm not? You'll never know if you don't ask." Vincent stepped in closer to Cid, making him jump slightly as he had not seen it coming. "Besides, if you don't ask, then I'll have to kill all of this..energy...that I now have built up inside of me from all that rest doing something other than what I know you want." Cid knew what Vincent was talking about.

"Okay. Okay. Fine." Cid nodded. "This ain't right, though. I didn't do this to you."

"You didn't have to. I did it myself." Cid recollected for a moment.

"Oh, yeah."

...Outside West New Midgar...

Sephiroth and his three brothers had traveled nearly half the planet's wake in only half a day. They were now just outside New Midgar's West Gate. Sephiroth and Kadaj had stopped in front of the large metal doors while Yazoo and Loz continued on.

"You felt that, too, Sephiroth." Kadaj asked his older brother.

"Of course." he responded.

"What do think it was?"

"Not a 'what', Kadaj...but a 'who'."

"A 'who'? Not to doubt you, but _no one_ in there has that much power."

"Correct. Perhaps it came from somewhere else." Kadaj's cat-like eyes widened with disbelief.

"Brother. That would had to have been an enormous electromagnetic force to have that much of an impact." Sephiroth looked to the now star-filled sky.

"Perhaps." He then heard a deep voice coming from a distant location calling out.

"Hey." it said. "You guys just gonna sit there and get caught?" It was Loz. Sephiroth rubbed his left temple with his hand.

"He annoys me to wit's end." He motioned to Kadaj to go ahead of him. Kadaj understood and ran ahead to catch up with his brothers. Sephiroth looked to the sky once more. He knew exactly what it was that had that type of power. The power of which his own rivaled.

"You have returned as well." he said to himself before turning on his heels and walking with a fast-paced stride, continuing onward to his destination unnoticed.

...The Sierra...

Everyone had cleared out of the simulation room except for Cloud, who was staring off into the demolished space that was once their training area. Glass was shattered and scattered about, as were pieces of the walls and the androids, and the air still smelled of burning embers. Though, one thing ran through the spiky blonde's head.

"Who the hell's gonna clean up this mess?"

Just then, the Sierra's intercom chimed in.

"Everyone please come into the recovery room. I need to talk with you." It was Aeris. Cloud immediately turned to head for the recovery room for he knew it had to be something about what had just happened and he wanted explanations.

Before long, everyone had did what Aeris sweetly asked. The recovery room was not lavished at all. In fact, everything in it was made of a tough metal. There were medical machines and instruments placed around the metallic space with intricate detail and measurement. It was obvious that Cid had no part in designing this room and that Shera put it together herself. In the very middle of the room, an open space was occupied by a metallic table on which a seemingly dormant Damian Gainsborough lay. And there by side stood his caring sister with her hands cupped in front of her as if she holding something dear and fragile inside of them.

"What's wrong, Aeris?" Cloud asked. the cinnamon-haired woman looked around at her teammates.

"There is something very important I have to tell all of you about my brother." she said. No one said a word. She gazed over to her unconscious twin, then back again. "Damian is very special."

"We know that, Aeris." Yuffie interrupted.

"Please, Yuffie." Aeris pleaded sweetly. "Let me finish." Yuffie nodded.

"Sorry."

"Thank you. Now, I'm sure by now all of you know about the distinct powers that we Cetra have, mostly linking to our advanced mental abilities." Everyone nodded. (_1._) "Well, in history, there was a group of high-class Cetra that were able to use their powers and mana to revive life, some even able to create it anew. This skill was banned from usage as it tampered with the planet's system. Centuries later, war broke out between colonies, and several people lost their families. One of these people was an old sorceress named Divinity. She used every bit of her magus abilities to create a Eidolon with incredibly terrifying power. She named her creation The Phoenix, after the firebird of rebirth. With time, The Phoenix's power grew to a point that it developed a mind of its own and broke free of the sorceress's hold, killing her and continuing its single path of destruction. The fallen spirit of Divinity's grandson was able to capture it inside of the Lifestream as a final effort to stop The Phoenix's chaos, and although the intentions were pure, it harmed the planet further and slowed its healing by holding it there. When Sephiroth put that massive crater in the planet, The Phoenix had secretly freed itself from the hold as the planet was no longer strong enough to contain it. It has since then resided inside of my brother, the only one strong enough to hold on to both The Phoenix's being without losing his own."

"So," Cid interrupted. "You're sayin' that Damian has some ancient Eidolon inside of him like some poltergeist or somethin'?"

"Yes." Aeris responded swiftly before turning to Damian. "Damian has battled with The Phoenix ever since it was set free, but the power of his mind is, to me, unbelievable. He never lost himself once out the three times, including this one, that The Phoenix overthrew him."

"This has happened before?" Nanaki asked.

"Yes. The day after The Phoenix entered his mind and then I think a year later if I can recall. Both of them were minor, and I was able to help Damian by putting up 'psychic walls' ,for lack of better terms, to block The Phoenix away from harming him or anyone else. It did him harm each time it overthrew him, and I didn't want Damian to fight this constant battle alone." Aeris let out an uncomforting sigh. "However, I fear that my efforts may have done more harm than healing."

"Why do you say?" Vincent asked her.

"You see, when The Phoenix entered Damian's body, I put up a wall to keep Damian from noticing a change in his mental structure. To keep from being blocked by me again, The Phoenix linked itself to his mind, thus deliberately creating a psychic bond between the two of them. This means that Damian and The Phoenix are the same person. It frightens me every time I think about it because Damian doesn't know that I tried to help him, only to end up hurting him even more than what would have been done if he fought alone." Small trails of tears began to form underneath Aeris's forest green eyes. Cloud noticed and walked over to console her.

"You did what you could, Aeris." he said, hoping he would stop her tears. Tifa had never seen Aeris cry, and the sight of it all made her misty-eyed. Marlene patted on her hand to try and keep her from crying.

"No, Cloud." Aeris said while fighting a river of tears. "I only hurt him. With each wall I put up, The Phoenix had gotten stronger. I was foolish to believe I could put up yet another wall and hold it back." Cloud grew weary.

"What do you mean 'another wall'?"

"I...I put up another wall before Damian entered the simulation room. I thought I could help out, but I may be the sole cause of the Phoenix breaking free of Damian's incredible stronghold. He held it back all this time, and I didn't trust him to be strong enough to do it anymore. I let him down, Cloud." Aeris couldn't fight her tears any longer and began crying. Tifa immediately did the same. Yuffie looked over at brown-haired woman.

"Why are _you_ crying, Tifa?" she asked, on the verge of tears herself.

"I...(sniff) don't know!" Cid bit his lip to keep from crying for he didn't like seeing women cry for any reason. Everyone else just stared blankly at Aeris.

"Does Damian," Cid started. "Still have a chance?"

"That I don't I know." Aeris claimed after she had stopped crying. "Damian's mind is already more powerful than even _he_ can figure out. If The Phoenix learns how to use Damian's thoughts and emotions as apposed to the limits of it own, it will be able to do anything it can think of." Aeris looked back into her brother's closed eyes. "Making its power limitless."

"So, we have _two_ problems on our hands now?" Barret asked, although inside he knew the answer.

"Sephiroth is nothing when compared to The Phoenix." Everyone's faces lit with confusion.

"Aeris." Cloud said. "He's the One-Winged Angel. You can't say that Sephiroth is powerless!"

"I didn't say that. I should know how much power Sephiroth has, remember?" Cloud drew back. Aeris continued. "Sephiroth has the power to destroy a planet...whereas The Phoenix has the power to destroy an entire galaxy and still have enough power to do greater damage. It's like placing a mobile home in front of a tornado! It just doesn't work out! You all picked off Sephiroth without a single problem aside from cuts and scrapes, but you won't stand a chance against The Phoenix if it uses its full potential along with Damian's latent abilities. Not even Sephiroth will be able to help us then. You must understand what it is you'll be up against if this monster fully awakens!"

The room then fell silent. Aeris had made her point. The Phoenix was indeed a force to be reckoned with if she spoke the truth, which she normally did. She opened her mouth to speak again.

"What frightens me the most is that I will never know when The Phoenix will appear or what it wants." She once more turned to her brother. "I'm not sure if this is my brother Damian we are observing...or The Phoenix, prying at Damian's being and struggling to be free."

The group then looked at a calmed Damian. He didn't appear to be as much of a threat now as Aeris had spoke of him to be. then there was the simulation room incident. The destruction. The chaos. ...The Phoenix. (_1 off._)

Moments later, everyone had left the room aside from Damian, who was still not out of his comatose state. Yuffie went into her and nearly cried her face into a pillow, Cloud and Nanaki went out to the deck, Barret and the children went to go and return to their task of sleeping, and Tifa found her way into the bathroom to go and clear her face of any apparent 'puffiness'. Cid and Vincent made their way into their bedroom.

"So, do you think I am crazy now?" Vincent asked his lover.

"Vin." Cid started. "I never thought you were crazy."

"Then why didn't you believe me when I told you he was a beast?" Cid stood up from his seated position on the bed.

"Dammit, Vin! You had the same damn problem an' I ain't call you no fuckin' beast!"

"Of course not. You left that to everyone else."

"I can't control what people say about you!"

"And you can't control what I say about Damian! No matter how heavily you don't approve!" Cid started to shaking his head.

"I don't fuckin' believe this! Do you fuckin' hear yourself, Vincent? You sound like the fuckin' people ya hate so damn much! The kid's in some serious shit an' all yer doin' is pointin' out his shortcomings? Why are you doin' this, Vin?" Vincent then stood from his post to look down on the shorter man.

"Because he killed me!" he screamed. "You've never died before, so you don't know what it's like to die! And you've never had to be resurrected, not knowing what the hell happened to put you in that predicament! for the first time, I was scared, Cid. If you hadn't found me, I would lost you forever. Not even Chaos could bare that now."

"Think about those last two sentences, Vin." Cid said in a sigh. Vincent silenced. "You _did_ die, Vin, and if I hadn't found you, you wouldn't be here now. Something told me you were in trouble. Doesn't that say somethin' to you?" Vincent sat back down on the bed, bewildered at Cid's comment and what it may have meant for he had no idea what to think of it. Cid sat down next to him.

"It does." Vincent said. "But I don't know what."

"Well, let _me_ tell you! I'm gonna be there to save you no matter what happened, where you are, or how you feel about it! But you can't smother me, Vin. I wanna be there for other people, too. Damian helped me get past bein' shitty about seein' you dead like that. Yeah. That don't replace how I feel about _you_. You damn near stole my heart in two fuckin' weeks. An' trust me when I say it. That's somethin' _nobody_ else is gonna do 'cause you did it first! Understand?"

"I do."

"I don't think you do." Cid looked to the closed door of their bedroom. "Damian needs us to help him. You've had an A+ in the class of Poltergeist 101 for thirty summod years. I was kinda hopin' you'd be able to help out some." Vincent let out a soft sigh.

"How can help him after what I did to him today?"

"Damn! I forgot about that! But you know, if I forgot about it, then he forgave you for it."

"How do you know?"

"Come on, Vin. He's a Gainsborough." Vincent blinked once, then nodded.

"Perhaps."

"So will you try with me? He's my friend, and I want him to be _your_ friend, too." Vincent closed his eyes shut for a moment. He opened them and smiled as sweetly as his pale, satin face would allow.

"I will do what I can."

"Thanks, Vin." Cid pulled the skinnier man into his embrace and held him tightly. "You won't regret it. Past the whole Phoenix thing, he's the best friend you could have." Vincent easily pulled away from Cid's hold.

"Correction." he said. "_One_ of the best friends I could have." Cid grinned and held Vincent close once more.

"I love you, Vin. And nothing or no one's gonna change that." he said.

"I know. I love you, too."

On the outside, someone stood up against the wall near Cid and Vincent's room. They had been listening to the conversation from outside the room. A voice with a familiar tone cracked out lightly through a fit a apparent tears and mental unawareness.

"I...love you, too, Cid."


	14. And So, We Will Wait

**Chapter 14 - And So, We Will Wait**

**Song (1): _Who Am I _from the Animatrix Soundtrack**

...ShinRa Building, North Junon...

The new ShinRa headquarters was located in the old war office in Junon. Though the structure had since expanded upward, Junon was definitely smaller than the original ShinRa building, however Rufus did not seem to mind. He was closer to his soldiers as well as within touching distance of his warfare, including the newer model of the infamous Mako Cannon. It did not use Mako energy any longer, but Reno felt the name was 'catchy', so Rufus decided to keep its name the same. It now used small amounts of Mastered Materia given to him by a certain Materia hunter, for a plausible fee of course. Only Rufus knew how the cannon ran off of such little force, and he chose not to reveal its secret until it was time to use the cannon. This meant to some that he would die with the secret.

In the top office in the highest of rooms, Rufus sat in a large, golden, beautifully lavished armchair with high white coushions on both arms and diamond studs twinkling against the brightly lit glass chandolier that hung over him atop the ceiling. He was not doing any type of work, for he had finished his day's work long before his time was due. This happened regularly as Rufus now works around the clock, not wasting time talking to others about what he does or gloating about how much power he has like his late father had done in the past. At this time, he just sat and watched the maids as they busily dusted, sprayed and continually cleaned the office top to bottom.

Just then, the large metal door that separated the room from the outside world slid open and the maids scurried about like cockroaches as they retrieved their instruments. A man with long, jet black hair wearing a classic blue Turks uniform walked up to the massive desk that spanned around nearly all of the room.

"Can I help you, Tseng?" Rufus asked his employee.

"Sir." Tseng saluted. "There are four men outside the lower Junon gate threatening to blow us down if we don't let them in. You won't believe who one of them is."

"Please don't give me cliffhangers, Tseng. You know my thinking cap is off around this time." The Wutai native nodded.

"One of them is Sephiroth."

Rufus doubled back over his chair, making him and the chair fall backwards with a thud. Three of the remaining maids scurried quickly to help their master to his feet.

"And what's more," Tseng continued. "is that you may also recognized the other three as the same three men who threatened us a year earlier."

This made the maids faint, all of them falling to the floor in unison around Tseng and Rufus. Rufus stood and made a hand gesture.

"Ready the army right away!" he screamed. Tseng bowed and turned quickly for the door, being careful as to not step on or trip over the fallen maids. Rufus began to rub his temple vigorously.

"Why now, Sephiroth?" Rufus asked himself as he reached for the phone placed near his seat. "Don't you know what rest is?"

...Military Floor Entrance, South Junon...

(_1._) "Just let us through and we won't hurt you." Yazoo claimed empty-heartedly to one of the entry guards.

"Look, we can't let you through without seeing some ID!" one of the guards told them. They apparently did not know who the team was.

"Outta the way!" Loz interrupted. "We got business!"

"Well, handle your business elsewhere. You're not gettin' in without ID! That's that."

"Oh, really?" Sephiroth said seductively. "I think it's time, boys." The tall man raised his left hand and his three brothers grinned.

"Oh, I've been waitin' ta do this for a long time!" Loz said as he cracked his knuckles and loosened his wrists.

"Not before I use my powers first." Yazoo stated to him. "Remember, yours are better than mine."

"So." Loz said childishly. "I'm older than you!"

"More of a reason for you to let me go first." Kadaj rubbed his temples, obviously already gaining a headache from listening to his older brothers. Then, he turned to the guards and, without a sound, they dropped to the ground. The other three brothers knew what he had done.

"Dammit, Kadaj!" Loz screamed. "You got to kill the guard in the front with your mind power crap! It was _my_ turn to use _my_ power!"

"Then what were you waiting for?" the young boy asked. "We have a mission to-" before Kadaj said anything else, Loz threw his left hand out in front of him and sent Kadaj flying into the metal door with a loud thud. Sephiroth could do nothing but shake his head in shame.

"Of all the powers Mother could have chosen for you," he said. "she chose to give _you_ Telekinesis. I will never understand her ways, but who am I to question?" Loz turned around to Yazoo.

"All Yazoo can do is see through walls." he said, picking at his slightly younger sibling. Yazoo picked up a collection of land, formed it into a boulder-type shape, and lauched it at Loz, only to see him duck underneath it and turn to watch the pile of land hit the youngest brother in the back of the head and make him drum his head back off the metal door. Kadaj gritted his teeth and held his forehead in both his hand while his two brothers laughed violently.

"That wasn't funny!" he yelped. "I'm gonna have a knot on my head!" He immediately fell into tears, which made Yazoo and Loz laugh harder. However, Sephiroth was not amused and had enough of their games.

"Enough!" he commanded. The laughter stopped almost instantly. "Don't forget about what I told you two before we left the crater." Sephiroth began to walk between Yazoo and Loz, but stopped in mid-stride and gave the two a sinister smirk only he could pull off effectively. "If you want to die that badly, then kill yourselves. I'd rather not waste my energy on you." Loz fought back tears while Yazoo shifted his hair. The short haired brother used his telekinesis to cave the metal doors inside the entryway to the elevator that led to the upper area. Sephiroth then finished the job and cut the doors into shards with one mighty slash of the Masamune. The three walked onto the old elevator, making it creek and lean slightly at the force of their weight. Kadaj press a green button on the station behind him, assuming the button meant 'up'. The sound of a engine starting filled the area and the rickety elevator lifted upward.

(_1 off._) Outside the upper layer entrance, two guards were discussing whether or not they should quit their jobs and return home while they watch the empty streets become even emptier than they already were-the numerous stray dogs left the streets after eating and cleaning them of the food left behind behind by the locals. The two guards' eyes then rolled to up the back of their heads and they dropped mysteriously to the ground motionless. The doors behind them flew open to reveal Kadaj smiling despite the new lump on his forehead that poked through his hair, Loz with one hand out in front of him, Yazoo standing with his hands clinched into fists, and the mighty Sephiroth standing like a leader in front of them. The four of them walk down the street, hearing people lock their doors and windows as they passed by. Yazoo blindly stepped on Sephiroth's coat, making him fall to the ground face first. Loz and Kadaj's mouth gaped open while Yazoo laughed. Sephiroth stood, dusted himself off, and turned to his three brothers with a deadly smile on his face. Yazoo stopped laughing and then pointed at Loz, making him jump in shock.

"No, big brother!" Loz pleaded. "It wasn't me! I swear!"

"Loz." Sephiroth said to him, his smile not fading. "Just leave."

"What?"

"You heard me. Don't make me do what I want to do to you. Just leave like I asked."

Loz swallowed and turned to walk out to the elevator. He looked back to find his brothers walking to their destination and Yazoo waving at him. Loz threw up his middle finger at the long haired man, somehow making him stumble and nearly fall forward.

...ShinRa Building, North Junon...

In the office of the ShinRa Building Rufus sat impatiently awaiting a report from one of his four Turk officials. What he found when the door to his office slid open did not please him at all.

"I didn't expect you to get here so quickly." Rufus said to the group.

"Well, we were in a hurry." Sephiroth replied as he walked up to the desk. "I believe you have something that belongs to me."

"Would mind telling me what that is?"

"Don't play with me. What happened to Costa De Sol had nothing to do with me. I want any false evidence that you may have in your records and for you to clear my name." Rufus stood from his seat.

"I can't do that."

"Do you intend to die?"

"Do what you want. Cloud and his band of merry men will be here soon enough." Kadaj sighed.

"You dumbass!" he yelled. "Why did you do that? We didn't come here to mess anything up!"

"Calm down, Kadaj." Sephiroth said. "This could get interesting."

"What do you mean?" Yazoo asked. Sephiroth didn't respond.

"You want Cloud to be here?" Sephiroth asked Rufus. "Well, so do I." He turned to his young brothers. "And so, we will wait for him. Right here."

The three men sat down in a seat, patiently awaiting the arrival of Avalanche and making Rufus secretly paranoid with their silenced presence.

_Are they actually going to sit here and wait for Cloud to get here?_ Rufus asked himself as he fiddled around with his thumbs.


	15. The Phoenix's Intentions

I didn't know whether or not to leave in Cid's encounter with the Phoenix, so I just left it in.**  
**

**Chapter 15 - The Phoenix's Intentions**

**Song (1): _Hubris Reprise _From the Soulcalibur II Original Soundtrack**

**Song (2): _Paradise Lost_ From the Laputa Castle in the Sky Soundtrack**

**Song (3): _Conga Fury_ By Juno Reactor from the Mortal Kombat: Anhilation Soundtrack**

...The Sierra...

Cloud had recieved the call from Rufus only minutes ago, and the team was already prepared to go into battle. All of them were in the cockpit, each wearing a black, leather outfit that came out of the simulation room wardrobe, making the team of Avalanche look a lot like a team of X-Men. Nanaki even wore a uniform, though it was of course specially fitted for his animalistic frame. The only one who didn't wear the uniform was Vincent, who prefered to keep his outfit the same even after all of Cid's ranting and parading on about him not looking like a part of the team.

Cloud and Aeris stood quietly beside each other. Tifa sat in a chair near them hoping that they would say something. Barret and Reeve stood in front of the large glass window at the front of the airship talking about how long it has been since either of them have been in a fight. Nanaki ran around in circles in the center of the room while Yuffie pestered him by attempting to put the flame on his tail out, as she did all the time. Cid piloted the massive vehicle while Vincent stood beside him with a constant smile as he admired the way his lover's body looked in the fitting uniform. Damian stood silently in front of the small staircase that led to the steering wheel before walking out of the room. Cid immediately noticed.

"Uh, hey Vin?" he said. Vincent turned to him.

"Yes?"

"Could you take the wheel for a minute. It's on auto-pilot, so you don't have to do anything but keep an eye on it." Vincent nodded and took his lover's place as he stepped down and walked out.

(_1._) Cid had gone through nearly the entire ship searching for his seemingly troubled friend. He found him outside on the new small landing bay Cid put into the Sierra for the Tiny Bronco to land within it. Cid couldn't see Damian's face for his back was turned, but he stood as though he were watching the clouds pass him by. He was wearing the maroon uniform given to him by Cid and wore his keepsake coat over it. His once short black hair was now the long fire red hair it naturally was, and it along with the coat flowed with the wind generated by the moving airship. Cid approached Damian, but he did not move not even to turn and look at his crush. Cid stood there with him for a while before breaking the silence.

"Uh...hmph." was all he could muster, obviously at a loss for words. Damian said nothing. Cid tried again.

"Hey, uh, Damian." he said. "That's some power you got, huh?" Still nothing. He started to feel as though Damian were ignoring him. Cid was starting to get worried.

"Come on, Damian. Please say something to me. I feel like you're ignoring me here."

"Sorry." the young man said.

"Don't be sorry. I guess you've gone through a lot today."

"It's nothing." Cid began scratching the back of his head, despite the fact that he was wearing gloves.

"Then, why do I get the feeling that you're upset about something?" Damian turned to look at his friend.

"I'm fine. Really."

"Well, that's good." Cid cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "I...have something I want to ask you."

"Is it serious?"

"Uh...I..think so." The pilot looked down towards the metallic floor. "Vin and I were talking and he brought up something that I wanted to be sure of."

"What is it?"

"Well, Vincent thinks you have a crush on me." Damian swallowed.

"...I do." Cid paused for a moment, then grinned.

"Well...I'm gonna be honest. I kinda...have a _little_ crush on you, too." Damian's eyes widened slightly. He couldn't believe what he heard.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but just a little one. I thought it was the hair, but when you cut it off you looked even better, so I guess I do have a small crush on you, Damian."

Damian had no idea Cid felt that way about him, and when he heard him clarify he blushed violently.

"Don't worry, Cid." he said. "I won't tell Vincent."

"I'll probably end up telling him myself, so you won't have to even if I asked you to. I try not to keep secrets from Vin because he tells me the truth all the time even when it's harsh."

"I understand."

"I'm glsd you do."

"You know, Cid. Maybe it's just me, but you've been sounding a lot more articulate the more I've listened to you while we were just talking." Cid laughed at the comment.

"It happens sometimes. I'm not some dumbass drunk that slurs and fumbles his words all the time, you know." Damian nodded.

"I knida figured you weren't. I just was getting used to your way with words."

"Oh." (_1 off._)

There was a short silence before Cid sighed.

"So, Damian." he said to his red haired friend. "This is gonna be your first big battle with us. You think you'll be okay?" Damian fell silent.

"Damian?" (_2._)

"Cid." Damian faced Cid. "I don't think I should out there."

"What? You're an awesome fighter. You'll help us out a hell of a lot."

"No, I won't. I'll just be in the way. Everyone will be too busy worrying about me and my safety to focus on Sephiroth." Cid then fell silent.

"I know I'll be pretty worried."

"So will Aeris. That's why I can't go with you. I came out here to think of a way to tell Cloud."

"Just tell him you don't wanna fight. You're new at this, so I'm sure he'll understand."

"You think so?"

"Hell, I know so. Cloud's not some overbearing ruler! If you don't want to do something, so long as it's reasonable, he won't make you do it. If anything, he'll give you special attention because you're Aeris's little brother." Damian shot a small grin across his face and gave Cid a short nod of agreement. Cid then turned to head back inside the ship.

"I'm gonna go and take care of my baby." he said before he turned his head to look at the young man. "Will you be okay out here by yourself?"

"I'll be fine." Damian said.

"Alright. And don't worry about telling Cloud. I'll tell him for you."

"Thank you, Cid."

"No problem." Cid turned back around to head inside. (_2 off._) Just then, Damian felt a pain in his head and his mind blanked out.

"Cid." he said, his voice suddenly deeper than what it normally was. Cid stopped and turned around.

"Yeah?"

"I meant to tell you...how enticing you look in your uniform."

"Enticing?"

"Yes, Cid. Enticing." Damian's voice was now dark and even deeper than before. His eyes began to darken and veins started to line his face. Cid did not noticed because Damian's back had still been turned towards him.

"Your voice is deeper." he said. "Got somethin' caught in your throat?"

"Perhaps. Nothing you can't fix, however." Cid then knew something was wrong.

"Damian. You're scarin' me a bit, man."

"Don't fear me, Cid. I could never do anything to hurt you."

"Yeah, but you're actin' funny now. I know we got somethin' kinda special, but I've got someone."

"I know. That would make it even more enjoyable. That much more...forbidden. Don't you think?"

"Damian. Stop it! You're scarin' the hell outta me!" Cid then felt as if something were caressing his face. He twitched to the touch.

"You still fear me? What must I do to calm you down?" Cid did not respond. I wasn't aware that Damian had in fact became The Phoenix. Suprisingly, the manevolous Eidolon was somewhat pleased with Cid's presence and just as in love with the pilot as Damian was, though their love differed greatly from each other. It used its power to gently massage Cid's chest, making him let out a low and short moan.

"Damian." Cid said to Damian, unaware that he was now The Phoenix. "Can you feel this shit! What the hell's going on? It's like someone's touchin' me!" The Phoenix smirked.

"That's because someone _is_ touching you." The Phoenix turned around to face Cid. Cid almost fell backwards when he saw his friend's face, eyes endlessly black and face lined with veins. The Phoenix's skin appeared as if it were standing in a dimly lit room. Then, the Eidolon's voice spoke out to Cid once again. "_I_ am touching you, Cid Highwind."

"You're not Damian...!" Cid almost screamed. "You're...The Phoenix!"

"Perhaps." it said. "Or maybe I am Damian merely using my powers to satisfy myself."

"No! Hell no! There's no fuckin' way you're Damian!" Cid felt his body slowly lift into the air as The Phoenix crept towards him with an evil grin on its face.

"I see I cannot fool you. Maybe I am too obvious." The heavy veins faded from the Eidolon's face and its skin regained its color. "How about now?"

"No fuckin' way!" Cid said, breathing heavily from the strange magnetic pressure The Phoenix used to levitate his body into the air. The entity's grin became a emotionless frown as its dark features returned.

"You are very hard to bargain with." The Phoenix said as it approached Cid's now pale face.

"Bring Damian back, Phoenix." Cid demanded.

"Why? I can do more for you than he, or Vincent for that matter, can do for you." The Phoenix used its power to make Cid feel as though a finger were trailing from his chest down to his stomach. He took a heavy breath, making The Phoenix grin sadistically. "So much more." Cid then felt a pressure between his legs, making him involuntarily shut his eyes.

"Why are you doin' this?" he asked The Phoenix.

"Why does is matter?" it responded. "Isn't this what you want?"

"That doesn't matter. It's not what Damian wants." The Phoenix angered.

"Why do you care for what _he_ wants instead of what _you_ want?" Cid grinned a little. He somehow knew he was getting through to Damian.

"Because he's one of the best friends I have. What he wants matters to me a lot." The Phoenix's face fell emotionless. Then, the veins laced vigorously upon its face faded and its eyes returned to their soft green tint. (_3 off._) Cid then fell back down to the ground with a thud and a grunt on his behalf. The Phoenix was gone for the time being and Damian had returned, though now unconscious. All Cid could do was look at his comrade in astonishment. He knew now that it was The Phoenix that was deeply infatuated with him whereas Damian simply wants to be a part of Cid's in any way possible, be it friends or something more.

Cid lifted the young man up and carried him on his shoulders to his room where he laid him down on his bed. Cid then went back into the control room where the other members of the group waited patiently (some impatiently) to arrive in Junon. He walked up beside Vincent at the steering wheel.

"Hey, Cloud." he called out to his leader. "Damian says he doesn't wanna fight Sephiroth." Everyone looked at Cid.

"Why not?" Cloud asked.

"I don't know. He didn't say."

"It's okay. I probably wouldn't understand."

"It might be best if he didn't fight this battle anyway." Aeris added. "I don't think he's ready for this yet."

Cid sighed. He didn't think it would be _that_ easy, but he was glad it was. He was still slightly traumatized from his ecnounter with The Phoenix and would not have been able to explain what happened. Then, he felt a hand affectionately slap his behind. He jumped and looked over at Vincent for he knew it was him. Vincent gave him a strange look.

"Well?" he whispered. "Did you ask him?"

"Yeah." Cid responded, using the same volume.

"What did he say?"

"I told him to be honest and he said he looks at me like I'm his father. Sorry, Vin. No crush." Vincent sarcastically frowned as if he were truly dissappointed.

"That's too bad. I wanted someone else to have fun with us." Cid's eyes widened. Then, he thought about a certain someone that confessed in the past.

"Well, Vin. There's always Tifa."


	16. And The War Begins

**Chapter 16 - And The War Begins**

**Song (1): -Exclusive Track- _Hiten_**

...The Sierra...

Everyone onboard the Sierra watched in silence and determination as they neared the structure called Junon. They knew it wouldn't be an easy nor pretty battle, and mentally they prepared for the worst. In his mind, Cloud knew he would be the one fated to fight Sephiroth as he always had the honor. His main concern was Aeris and how she would react to seeing her murderer face to face. Then, he began seeing various images of Aeris killing Sephiroth. One that stuck was one in which Aeris used the Princess Guard to impale Sephiroth after pounding him several bloodly and savage times, giving inhuman battle cries after each blow she gave. This made Cloud laugh out loud. Unfortunately for the leader, he still had company and the group turned towards him as he fell into a fit of laughter.

"Cloud!" Tifa screamed. "There's nothing funny here! We're about to fight Sephiroth for the third time in a span of five years! I hardly see anything funny about that!"

"She's right, Cloud!" Yufffie added. "It wasn't funny the last two times. Why is it funny now?" Cloud turned a unnatural scarlet.

"I'm sorry." he said, still laughing. "I wasn't laughing at that. I was just getting pictures in my head of Aeris killing Sephiroth."

"And why is that funny?" Aeris nudged, obviously not amused.

"You were beating him to death with your staff. The Princess Guard to be exact."

"Really?"

"Yes! And you impaled him after pummelling him to a bloody and broken death with it!" Cloud starts laughing again. Barret then joins in.

"I can see that, too!" he said, laughing louder than Cloud. "That's a good one!"

"It does seem cute." Reeve said in a monotonal voice.

"Cute?" Cid questioned. "Hell, I can see it now, too! That's fuckin' hilarious!" Cid held his hands out as if he were holding the choice weapon and began swinging up and down at the air. "Pretty funny shit!!" His gesture sparked up more laughter until even Aeris was cracking up. Cloud himself was on the verge of tears.

"Imagine her yelling some 'Xena-Warrior Princess' battle cries and that's exactly what I saw!"

When they had finally arrived at their destination, the entire team was escaping from what seemed like an eternal fit of tear-jerking laughter. They all had to sit outside for a moment in order to get the rest of the laughter out.before they reached Sephiroth. After they were done Cloud cleared his throat to speak.

"Okay, all." he said. "We don't know what Sephiroth wants, and if you're like, you don't care to know. Just know that his ass is gonna die again today! Don't hold back!" Everyone joined in unison to give a 'HOOAH'. Barret used his gunarm to blast through the barricade built by the remaining Junon soldiers, allowing the group to enter the elevator and lift up onto the upper city.

...Shinra Building Office...

"Brother." Kadaj said to Sephiroth, sitting impatiently. "Are they here yet?"

"Yes, Kadaj." Sephiroth answered. "They've been here for almost thirty minutes. Where have you been?"

"I was biting my nails." Kadaj flashed his torn nails.

"That's a very bad habit." Rufus pointed out.

"I tried to warn him." Yazoo said. "He just won't listen to me."

"That's 'cause you told me if I don't bite my nails you'll clip them with a speeding bullet."

"That's because you won't clip them."

"I can be more precise when I'm biting them."

Sephiroth couldn't believe that no matter what it is that his brothers needed to do, they always manage to argue about something, and that what it was they argued about was so trivial it could be forgotten in a matter of seconds.

"Will you two stop arguing for once?" the mighty warrior asked. "You annoy me when you do that!"

"Well, give us something else to do." Yazoo suggested.

"Fine. Since you cannot wait." Sephiroth stood up from out of his chair and moved towards the door. "Kadaj, you wait here and keep an eye on Rufus."

"Yes, Sir." Kadaj said.

"Yazoo, I want you to go to the edge of town and summon a small army of Fang and keep that army at peek condition. That should keep you two busy."

"What will you do?" Rufus asked.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll roam the streets and terrorize the townspeople a bit. And don't worry. I won't kill anyone yet." Sephiroth turned for the door. "Alright, Yazoo. Move it!" Yazoo stood from his seat while Kadaj fixed his eyes unto Rufus. When his brothers left, Kadaj hopped on top of the large desk, still facing the Shinra president.

"I thought I would never see you again." Kadaj said playfully. Rufus grinned.

"It's been a while."

"Well. Now we can have some fun." Rufus nodded and reached under the desk. Kadaj's cat-like eyes widened when he saw what it was that the president pulled from underneath.

"Risk!!" he screamed. "My favorite board game!" Kadaj then frowned. "But we played that last time. You said we were gonna play Twister this time."

"We can't play Twister in here." Rufus stated. "There's no room."

"We can play it on the table. Your maids will clean up. Won't they?"

"That's what they were built for."

"Good." Kadaj stretched his arms out over his head. "And now, the fun begins."

...The Sierra...

Denzel and Marlene were left with the task of looking after a still unconscious Damian Gainsborough while the others were away. For their ages, they were very responsible children and were often left with a task of some sort while Tifa was away. Damian wasn't any trouble at all being that he was comatose, so Marlene began cleaning up the rooms. She was ever so careful not to clean up too much because some of their teammates don't like their rooms to be too clean. Denzel was in the hallway cleaning the windows when Marlene finished cleaning Cloud's room.

"Denzel." the little brunette said. "We have to make sure to check up on Damian every ten minutes. Okay?"

"Okay." Denzel responded as he set his wristwatch. "Every ten minutes." The two children went back to their cleaning.

Ten minutes had passed and Marlene and Denzel were just finishing up cleaning out their own rooms.

"Marlene, you wanna check on Damian or do you want me to do it?" Denzel asked.

"I'll do it. You can go make some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Make three just in case." Denzel nodded and ran for the kitchen. Marlene walked down the hall towards Cid's room where the young man was lying. She hadn't closed the door to make it easier to see inside the room. When she reached Cid's room, she found that the window had been broken from the inside and the place where Damian had been laying was singed.

"Denzel!!!" Marlene screamed. "Hurry! Come quick! Damian's gone!!"

...North Junon...

Yazoo stood atop on of the older buildings in town and watched as Cloud and his team walked towards the entrance to the Shinra Building. There, they met up with the Turks.

"What are you guys doing here?" Reno asked, unaware that Aeris was with the group..

"We got a call from Rufus saying he needed to see us about Sephiroth." Tifa answered.

"He and his brothers should be with the president now as we speak." Tseng explained. A look of shock showed on Cloud's face.

"You actually _let_ them in?" he screamed.

"Hey! Don't get pissy at us!" Reno yelled. "We were just doin' orders here!"

"Yeah." Elena agreed. "It's not like we wanted to let them in. Rufus told us to."

Yazoo couldn't hear them, but he knew that the lot of them were talking about Sephiroth. He rolled up his leather coat's left sleeve and revealed a Materia bangle with one single Materis in it.

"And the war begins." he said. He held his hand out towards an open space behind the building. The Materia lit up and up from the land came a large number of Fang, each with a silver fur coat and eyes with a mako-induced color. It would have been safe to say that these monsters closely resembled their maker. It was Yuffie who managed to spot the silver army.

(_1._) "Guys." she said to her teammates. "We have company." The lot of them turned around to see the army of silver Fang pacing towrds them. Everyone fell into their fighting stances, for they all knew that the monsters were not their allies. The pack of wolves charged at Avalanche and the Turks and initiated an all-out war.

Cloud used his oversized sword to slay two of the wolves and managed to impale another. Tifa slid underneath an attacking Fang, grabbed its hind legs, and slammed it to the ground with considerable force. Barret gave another attacking Fang a hook punch with his gunarm and shot three more. Yuffie threw her large shuriken into the crowd, decapitating five Fangs and inducing gashes on two others. Aeris used her newly aquired weapon, a short naginata she named the Promise, to cut off the front legs of about a dozen of the silver wolves, suprising Cloud at how violent and relentless Aeris had become. Nanaki engaged in a dogfight with one of the stronger Fang, the two of them biting and scratching away at each other. Reeve used a spike club to smash several Fang over the head, breaking their skulls wide open and splattering the insides all over the cement. Vincent ducked and dodged Fang and used a silenced shotgun to put his attackers to death. Cid, possibly the most changed fighter, used a set of bladed tonfa he named See and Veen to slice at the silver wolves, though also had his Venus Gospel hoisted up on his back for safety. Reno and Tseng stood side by side, protecting each other from getting attacked from behind. Rude used a fire Materia to charge his fist with flames and burn his obvious targets. Elena used a pistol she had hidden from view to blast holes into the monsters. Yazoo was amused that Sephiroth felt that these Fang would even be able to stand while fighting the team of Avalanche and the Turks.

"Loz would have loved to see this..."


	17. Damian And Loz

I personally hate the way people treat Loz, so this one's dedicated to him.Go, SHM!!! Go!!!!!

**Chapter 17 - Damian And Loz**

**Song (1): _Skating In The Park_ from the X-Men The Last Stand Soundtrack**

...Children's forest...

Loz managed to find his way to the Children's forest and it was here where he decided to stay for a while. He sat in one of the swing seats of the large swing set and held his face in his palms. He sighed as he swung himself back and forth, trying to forget about the obvious pain he recieved from being mistreated by his brothers. He held back tears when he thought of reasons he shouldn't have been resurrected by his 'mother'. Just then, he heard footsteps that weren't his own. He immediately stood to his feet and began scoping out his surroundings.

"Hey!" He shouted. "Anyone out there?" No one answered. He heard more footsteps and began shivering slightly.

"C-come on. you're freakin' me out!" Still no answer. Then, Loz saw someone come from out of the dark and endless horizon. A man with long hair that seemed to glow a vibrant red even at night. He wore a strange uniform that was a dim maroon and a long coat that appeared to be the same color. Loz couldn't see the man's eyes for he was looking down at the grass. He was walking towards the playground it seemed, so Loz called out to him again.

"Excuse me? Didn't you hear me the last time?" The man stopped.

"...no."

"Well, you scared the heck outta me!"

"You shouldn't be out this late anyway." The red-haired man, obviously Damian, continued in his stride.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Loz snapped.

"No one. Do what you want." Damian was now standing only a few feet from Loz. Close enough for Loz to look into his deep green eyes. A sudden chill flew up the silver-haired man's spine as he gazed into the man that was Damian. Loz always believed that women peaked his interests (a woman named Tifa in particular), however he was never really sure. And now, for some reason, this fire-red haired beauty standing in front of him gave him the same feelings as Tifa did. Damian caught Loz staring into his eyes like a mosquito flying into a neon light.

"Are you okay?" Damian asked. Loz straightened up.

"Yeah. I'm fine." he answered. "Why?"

"Because you were staring at me."

"So what?"

"It's rude to stare." He couldn't tell in the dimmed moon light, but Damian felt as though the silver haired man had blushed lightly.

"Sorry."

He was certain now that Loz had indeed blushed. Damian walked around the dumbfounded man and went to sit in one of the swing set seats. Loz followed suit.

"What's up with you?" he asked the depressed red head. Damian paused for a moment before sighing and looking to the endless sea of stars.

"You could..." he started. "...never understand."

"Is it that deep?"

"...I guess so...since I can't explain it to you." Damian sighed again. "Not like you'd listen anyway. You barely even know me."

"I can listen to you, I guess." Loz explained. "Only if you...let me live with you." Damian was startled by the ultimatum he was given.

"What?" Loz turned to Damian with a desperate look in his eyes.

"I've got nowhere ta go!" he screamed. "My brothers hate me and kicked me out! Now I'm homeless! Me!!! Homeless!!" Loz then starts to cry, as he does so often.

"Don't cry." Damian said. "I don't think it would be too much of a problem if you stayed with me." Loz looked into Damian's soft green eyes once again.

"You don't care if I stay with you?"

"No. Just don't cry. I hate watching people cry." Loz stopped crying for the sake of his companion.

"...I'm Loz."

"My name's Damian Gainsborough." Loz froze. He knew who's last name that was.

"Are you...family of Aeris?" the silver haired man asked.

"Yes. I'm her younger twin brother."

_That's why he looks so familiar_ Loz said to himself. He then turned to open area in the forest that exposed the outer landscape, not too sure what he stared at. "I'm Sephiroth's brother." Loz expected Damian to turn and look at him in disgust. Instead, he got nothing. Damian had not even moved to make eye contact.

"I knew that." Damian said to Loz.

"Well, don't you hate me?"

"No. You're not Sephiroth. And even so, you didn't do anything to me."

"I'm related to him! You should hate me!!" Loz stood up from the swing seat, making his companion turn to him. Damian looked at him with concern, then stood up to face the silver haired man.

"And you should learn how to forgive." He said.

"I'm not gonna go back! They hate me. He hates me."

"That's your choice, but no matter how you feel about it now Sephiroth's your family. You can't just shut him out."

"You can say that. You don't have the One Winged Angel as a brother."

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself!" Damian nearly shouted in Loz's face when he said this. "It's not making it easier for you to deal with! So what your brother hates you! You have nothing on me!!" Loz paused for a brief moment before speaking again.

"Aeris...hates you?" Damian sat back down in his seat.

"No. Not Aeris. Something else."

"Like what?" Loz sat down in the sandbox the swing set stood within. "Can't be worse than Sephiroth. That's for sure!" Damian stared blankly into the starlit sky.

"You...have no idea."

"Nope." Loz said playfully. "And it's obvious you don't either."

The two fell into an eerie silence that seemed to last for an eternity. The both of them sat without a word, Loz playing with his leather shirt's zipper while Damian gazed endlessly into the night without moving to blink. Then, Loz stopped fiddling with his shirt and began to sweat heavily, however not due to heat. He grew nervous as the unwanted but welcome tension within him strengthened. His head started to throb from the pressure put on him by the presence of his new desire, and without a thought or care as to what the other might think, he spoke. (_1._)

"I like your hair." Damian turned to him as if he didn't hear what Loz had said, though this was not true. He heard him. However, for some reason he didn't want to.

"Thank you." Damian said politely. Then he thought to himself. _No one's ever said they liked my hair...not even Cid. Maybe Cid doesn't like my hair. Maybe...he doesn't like...me._ He had no idea as to why or how these thoughts came about, but they were broken by Loz's amzingly deep voice.

"All my brothers have long hair." Loz had said. "I'm glad I don't. I'd look wierd as hell!"

"Yes, you would."

"Uh...what do you think of my hair, Damian?" The red head stopped to think again.

_What can I say?_ He thought. _I don't really know him, but I know after reading his mind that he likes me. But...I don't..._ "It looks very sexy." _I can't believe I just said that!!! Stupid! Stupid!! Stupid!!!_

"Thanks. I just thought it looked kinda dumb. I was gonna shave it all off 'til now." Loz gave Damian the largest grin he could without it looking like a cut-and-paste lie. Damian answered back with a small grin of his own.

"No. Keep it. I like it that way." Damian began to think to himself once again.

_He has someone, Damian._ he thought._ You should find someone for myself. Maybe this Loz character won't be as much of a bad guy as Sephiroth is. He's been pretty good lately. You can see yourself falling for him maybe..._

Damian didn't notice that Loz had stood up from his seated position in the sand to sit next to him and gaze daggers into him. The fire haired man was pulled from his trance when Loz tugged on his keepsake jacket.

"Cool coat." Loz complimented. "Where'd you get it from?"

"It's a family heirloom." Damian said.

"From Aeris?"

"No. I was an orphan for most of my life. The last family I was with gave me this coat. I've worn it ever since, though before now it didn't fit me too well."

"Oh." Loz slumped forward and rested his head inside of his leather covered hands. "So, you were an orphan. Why?"

"Aeris and I lost our parents..." Damian paused for a moment, then continued. "...in an accident."

"Shinra?"

"Yeah."

"I know about that. Sephiroth told us about it."

"Oh. Well, Aeris found a home and so did I. But Aeris stayed with her new mother while I couldn't keep a family and a home."

"How come?" Damian shrugged his shoulders as if he knew nothing, however he knew why no one could keep him.

"My last parents were so nice. Just like what I could remember about my biological parents. They gave me things and treated me like I was their very own." He sighed. "But they were an older couple and their age got the best of them. Before my father left, he said that no matter what I do or where I go, I will always rise again if I fall. He had mother sew this phoenix onto the coat so I'll remember what he said." Damian fixed the coat on his body so that Loz could see the flaming firebird on the back of it.

"Wow." Loz said. "It's awesome! Your foster mother did that?"

"Yeah. I think she made the coat, too. I'm not too sure, but I won't doubt that she did. She was just that good at what she did, even for her age. And my father was so wise. He always had something helpful to say to me and it would always make sense, no matter how old I was when he said it." Damian then slowly shut his eyes. "I miss those things. I miss having a mother to hold me and keep me warm with her coats and scarves and mittens. I miss my father telling me stories about the 'good ol' days' and giving me words I could use for anything I wanted. I miss having parents like that. Even now, it's hard excepting that I'm still an orphan."

Loz wanted to cry, but tried his hardest to hold his tears for he knew Damian didn't like watching him cry. He swallowed loudly and turned to his companion.

"I"m not sure how I can help," he said. "but I'll try, so tell me what to do." Damian was on the verge of breaking down and sobbing.

_What do I do? He wants to help me. Like Cid does... Will he...stay?_ "Stay with me." Damian said.

"Sure." Loz responded without hesitation. He lept out of the swing seat and squatted next to his new friend. "Yeah. I'll stay with you."

"Thanks."

"No problem." Loz sighed. "What do we do now?"

"Well..." Damian stood up. "How do you feel about getting back at Sephiroth for whatever it was he did to you?"

"I'm down with that!"

"Cloud, my sister, and my friends are fighting with him now. We should go help out."

"Would love to. I know where they are, too!"

Loz was now on top of the world. He found someone for himself and wasn't going to let go of him for anything or anyone, not even his misguided brothers. He nearly skipped out of the forest, suprising Damian at how happy and energetic the silver haired man had become. (_1 off._)

"Follow me!" Loz said, and without question Damian followed.

_Maybe...this is for the best. But...I...still love him, too. I know I always will no matter what. So...what do I do now?_


	18. Pure Evil Or Simply Misguided

This chapter took me a while. Hope you like it!**  
**

**Chapter 18 - Pure Evil...Or Simply Misguided**

**Song (1): -Exclusive Track- _Cid's New Theme (Why I'm Here)_**

**Song (2): _Pompeii_ by E.S. Posthumus**

**Song (3): _The Dragon Theme_ from the American Dragonball Z Original Soundtrack**

Kobu Jutsu - Tonfa type weapons bladed at the ends of both.

...Outside Shinra Building, North Junon...

The fighting had gone on all through the day and well into the night, and niether side seemed to be giving in. While the Avalanche team suffered only minor cuts and scrapes, the Fang army were losing limbs as well as lives. Yazoo still stood at his post atop the roof of a local building, however he had attempted to phone his mighty brother Sephiroth, only to recieve an odd answering machine...

'Call me again...and I will kill you.'

The war still hadn't toned down, though a pilot had enough time to notice that the doors of the Shinra building had been opened and that no one bothered to see why they had been opened. So, he took it upon himself to investigate the situation. He ran past the crowded area and headed towards the entrance. Vincent witnessed Cid enter the Shinra Building and decided to follow in case his lover needed assistance.

Near the elevator, Damian and Loz entered the city to find Avalanche, along with the Turks, battling an endless army of silver Fang. Loz looked on while Damian scanned the area. It was a moment afterward when he spotted a figure he verified as Sephiroth on top of the Shinra Building.

"You go and help my friends." Damian said.

"What are you gonna do?"

"I didn't see Cid or Vincent, so I need to look for them to see if they're okay." They both nodded and went their separate ways.

When Loz entered the fight, he could almost feel everyone's attention turn towards him.

"Wait, you guys." he said. "I'm with Damian."

"Where is he?" Aeris asked as she fended off two Fang with her naginata.

"He went to look for two people named Cid and Vincent." Aeris looked around and did not see either of the two. No one knew they were gone.

"I don't trust him." Elena stated.

"Hey!" Reno screamed to her. "We can't be picky right now! We need all the help we can get at the moment." The blond glanced around at the enemy and nodded in agreement. Yazoo observed the playing field and could not believe his eyes. Loz was fighting _with_ Avalanche. He started to phone in to tell Sephiroth, but remembered the answering machine and decided to deal with it himself. He front flipped down from the tall building and landed without a sound in front of his brother.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked.

"Fighting." Loz responded. "What does it look like?"

"You're fighting against me, you idiot!"

"And that's why! I'm tired of being picked on by you and Kadaj and Sephiroth! I'm not playing with you anymore!"

"No." Yazoo fell into a battle stance. (_1._) "You're going to play one more game with me!" Loz grinned sadistically and fell into a stance of his own.

"I've always wanted to play this game with you!"

...Shinra Building, North Junon...

Cid searched around for the shadowy figure, not knowing that Vincent was trailing close behind. Nearly three floors later, he came across a locked office room. He knocked loudly.

"Hey!!" he screamed. "Somebody in there?" No answer. The pilot began knocking louder when a familiar voice called out to him.

"Maybe no one's home." Cid turned to see Vincent standing with his arms crossed.

"Did you follow me?"

"Did you abandon me?" Silence flew over them, though it was short lived.

"Vin." Cid started. "I saw someone come and open the front door. I'm trying to find out who it was."

"Well, what are you doing beating on this door?"

"Somebody might be in here."

"You're wasting time, Highwind. We're on the fourth floor of a thirteen floor building. If you want to do this then we should get moving."

Cid stared at the door for a moment before taking his lover's advice and running for the next floor. Still, no one. It seemed that the building had been evacuated for unknown reasons. Cid was getting frustrated.

"Dammit! I know I saw somebody in here!!" Vincent attempted to reassure him.

"Calm down, Cid. We haven't checked to roof." Cid nodded and ran for the elevator, leaving Vincent to trail close behind him.

When they entered the elevator, the two men began talking with each other.

"You know, Cid." Vincent began. "It's been a while since we've..."

"I...don't think so, Vin. Not right now."

"Oh? Are you trying to say that you don't want to 'have intercourse'? We're in an elevator."

"Yeah. we're in an elevator...with a mission. We can't do it right now." Cid moved in close to Vincent as if he were teasing his senses. "When this whole thing's done, for sure, though." (_1 off._)

The elevator finally stopped after what seemed like an eternity. The doors slowly opened and revealed a starlit winter sky. The sounds of Cid and Vincent's comrades battling the army of Fang below them echoed through the air and into their ears. They walked out from the elevator and a chilling wind flew feely threw their hair. They began scouting the area for any signs of life but found none.

"Dammit!" Cid screamed, the sound of his voice sending a reverb through the cool air. "I knew I shouldn't have left that damn door down there locked! Somebody's in there!" The gruff pilot stomped at the ground in a fit of anger. Then, a familiar sound cracked through the air like a diamond to glass.

"Don't get mad, Highwind. you just didn't look hard enough."

Cid and Vincent turned to see a nightmare in the flesh. There, atop of the elevator's case, stood a calm and somewhat subdued Sephiroth. His long silver hair flowing in the wind as if it were a running stream and an evil smile lightly graced his pale face. He folded his arms and hopped down from the structure without losing his pose and began pacing around his two enemies.

"I never expected you two to come up here." He said. "I opened the door hoping Cloud or Aeris would catch the hint. I suppose they were too busy to bother with an old friend." Sephiroth chuckled, which unnerved Cid for a moment. Vincent turned to him.

"Do you think we should get Cloud?" he asked playfully.

"If you think I'm takin' my ass back down there to go get 'em yer dead fuckin' wrong!" Cid said as he drew his Venus Gospel from its holster on his back.

"Are you...challenging me?" Sephiroth laughed even harder. "Very well. I suppose I could settle with killing the two of you while I wait for my true opponents." the mighty warrior drew his beloved Masamune and assumed his battle stance. "Come at me now." (_2._)

Cid let out a loud battle cry as he charged towards Sephiroth in an attempt to gauge him with his spear, only to be dodged and find himself stumbling and trying to keep his balance from stopping so abruptly. Vincent lept on top of the elevator and shot four rounds at the silver haired man, but each bullet was skillfully knocked away with the use of the Masamune. Cid ran towards Sephiroth to get close enough to attack, but was hooked up by his right arm in an armlock and thrown to the ground with a thud. Vincent approached Sephiroth and began to swing at him quickly with his left hand, but each attack was blocked or sidestepped by the silver haired man. Cid stood finally, withdrew his spear, and wielded his Kobu Jutsu.

"I'ma kick your ass!" he screamed as he ran to join the fight.

Down three floors below them, a somewhat lost Damian wanders about the halls of the Shinra building looking for his friends. then he recieves visions of Vincent and Cid battling a losing battle with the mighty Sephiroth. His head then began filling with images of Cid being mutilated and shredded by the Masamune, making the red haired man's heart shutter. He began to breath heavily and ran down the hallway.

"Hold on, Cid!" He screamed. "I'm coming!!!"

Down at the entrance of the building, the Fang army was defeated and Yazoo had been beaten by Loz with the help of Aeris's mind paralysis. The entire group of Avalanche, the Turks, and Loz stood over a bloody Yazoo and towered him into fear.

"Yazoo." Cloud said in confidence. "Tell us where Sephiroth is!"

"I know...you heard him fighting upon...the roof." Yazoo explained. "He's up there."

"Oh no!!" Tifa yelped. "What if Cid and Vincent are up there with him?"

"They'd be killed up there by themselves!" Reeve added.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Barret conluded. "Let's get up there an' help they sorry asses!" with his words, the team entered the Shinra Building, leaving Yazoo to wallow in his despair.

"Rufus." Kadaj said, now sitting calmly in his seat. "something bad is going to happen. I hate to leave now, but I have to go." With these words, the teenager stood from his seat and proceeded out the massive doors. Rufus stood from his official seat and headed towards the doors. Kadaj turned to him.

"You be safe...so we can finish our game. you owe me a rematch!"

Up on the roof, Cid and Vincent continue their battle with Sephiroth. Cid threw countless swings and swipes of his Kobu Jutsu as Vincent swung violently and somewhat savagely with his gauntlet and shot rounds with his Death Penalty, though neither of them managed to land a single blow. They ended up attacking each other after Sephiroth evaded their seemingly endless barrage of attacks. Luckily for both of them, their weapons connected with each other, sounding off a loud clanging of metal against metal.

"Damn, Vin!" Cid shouted, still locked up with Vincent. "What the hell is that thing made of?"

"Only the best." Vincent replied. Sephiroth then came down upon them with a swipe of his great sword, but the two men arched their backs to evade the attack then rolled away from the warrior.

"You wanted to challenge me." Sephiroth claimed. "Don't run now!" His comment angered Cid to wit's end.

"I don't run from any fight!!" Cid ran towards Sephiroth an a aimless attempt to kill him, only to be evaded and cut across the chest. (_2 off_.)

"Cid!!" Vincent screamed as he ran to tend to his fallen ally and lover. However he, too was knocked down. Sephiroth stood out of his stance and grinned.

"You really thought you stood a chance against me?" he said as he lifted his sword to deliver the final blow to both of them. "It was fun, but I'm afraid Cloud will be short two members of his 'merry men'." Sephiroth then felt another presence. He turned to Damian standing in front of the elevator witnessing the scene.

"Cid! Vincent!" the young man screamed as ran past Sephiroth to help his friends. He knelt down in front of them. Don't worry. I'll use a Cure Materia Yuffie gave me to heal you." Damian pulled out the green orb and healed the two fallen men. Just then, the rest of the large group entered the scene through the use of the stairs.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud shouted. "You're getting on my last nerves! Why won't you just stay dead already?"

"Don't worry, my sweet." Sephiroth said. "My time will come soon enough." He looked towards Damian, who had his back turned to them. Sephiroth suddenly saw a vision...a vision of what he had done to Aeris. He grinned sadistically.

"Their time, however," he started. "Has just come to past." With this he lunged at the red haired man with his sword.

"NO, SEPHIROTH!!!!" Aeris yelled. "DON'T DO IT!!!" Her plea was ignored and the sword drew ever closer, but had almost immediately stopped causing Sephiroth to lean slightly into its hilt. (_3._) The expression on both Cid and Vincent's face changed from pain to extreme fear as they witness Damian's soft face immediately filled with dark veins and green eyes become endlessly black. It almost seemed like the evil entity roared at Sephiroth when it used its power to stop the Masamune from touching it, and the sound sent chills coursing through Cid's body. Damian stood from his position as Sephiroth's sword nearly folded in half and slowly turned around to reveal that he had once again become The Phoenix.

"Cid! Vincent! Get up and get out of here!" Aeris yelled as she reached out for both of their hands. They stood as quickly as they could and ran to catch her. When they met, Avalanche and the Turks, along with Loz, ran back down the stairs. Cid hesitated and watched as the roof was being torn apart tile by tile through the use of The Phoenix's power. The wind became ferocious and sounds of a pulsing electromagnetic force filled the air, almost sounding like the planet screaming in pain. Sephiroth stood his ground, oblivious to the sheer raw power this dark entity held within.

"You cannot defeat me, Damian!" Sephiroth screamed. "No matter how powerful you may think you are!"

...Outside Shinra Building, North Junon...

Down below, Cloud did a head count and found that Cid was missing.

"Where's Cid?" he asked.

"He was just behind me." Reno claimed as we looked around. Aeris closed her eyes and began using her mind to search for the pilot. Her flashed open.

"Did you find anything, Aeris?" Nanaki asked her.

"He's up on the roof!" Vincent's eyes widened. Just then, Rufus came rushing out of the building.

"What is happening?" He asked, demanding an answer. "It feels like the entire planet is shaking!"

"Sephiroth is fighting on the roof, sir!" Elena replied. "With another young man." They all looked to the sky and witnessed the windows of the building be shattered by the massive force created by The Phoenix. They all ducked down to avoid getting glass in their faces.

"We cannot stay here!" Rufus concluded. "We have to evacuate! Turks! I want you to get as many people as you can out of here and as far from here as possible! Move!" The Turks responded with a synchronized salute and ran down the streets assembling everyone who lived in each house. Rufus then turned to Cloud. "We should leave, too! It's not safe to stay here with something like this happening."

Everyone agreed and fled the scene. Vincent hesitated to leave and looked up to the building.

"CID HIGHWIND!!!" He screamed. "GET YOUR DUMB ASS DOWN HERE NOW!!!!"

...Shinra Building, North Junon...

By this time, Cid was holding on to the thrashed elevator watching as Sephiroth engaged in psychic battle with the Phoenix. The pilot squinted his eyes as the energy became too much for his sky blue eyes to adjust to. His grip on the edge of the elevator became tighter as the wind created by the force of the battle picked up to a frightening speed. Sephiroth stood with his fists clenched as tightly as they could be, whereas The Phoenix stood motionless with its endless black eyes locked onto its opponent. It was obvious that Sephiroth was losing the battle. Then, the Eidolon's dark eyes became filled blood red, the veins lining its face thickened, and its face lit up with a bright fire red. The flare that surrounded The Phoenix formed into the shape of large wings, illuminating the sky and filling the air with the heat of the intense flame and the bone-chilling sound of The Phoenix's roars. Down below, the roads and remaining houses were being ripped apart by the unbelievable force of dark Eidolon's power. The crackling of the hardened tar and tearing of the metal and brick began to add its note to the requiem Junon as played by the dark entity known as The Phoenix. Cid was brought down to his knees by the intense heat and magnitude the energy of the psychic battle had reached. Pieces of the buildings were flying around them as if they were nothing but paper flowing in the wind and it seemed a thunderstorm current had been created by The Phoenix's massive force as bolts of lightning lit the sky further. Sephiroth had never felt this type of power before, and the untapped maximum had yet to be reached. He gritted his teeth as he mentally strained just to keep alive while this mighty Eidolon revealed some of its true power.

"You...will...not...defeat me!" he said as he used all of his power to attempt to fend off The Phoenix. He, as well as Cid and surely other towns living nearby, witnessed the ocean surrounding the continent slowly be lifted into the air with a loud and thunderous roar. Cid watched in horror as Sephiroth was lifted into the air, his muscles tensed to their limit. Even the tiles beneath the silver haired man were lifted into the air. Cid knew that Sephiroth would certainly not live through this. He then realized his own fate as he found that he had no way to escape from the deadly being's destructive nature.

"Shit!" he said. He turned to the man he knew as Damian. "Damian!!! Stop it!! you're gonna destroy the entire fuckin' planet, Damian! STOP IT!!!!!"

Cid watched with widened eyes as he witnessed Sephiroth's skin slowly be disentgrated from off of his bones. Cid then felt as if he, too, were being lifted into the air. It was, in fact, the entire Junon structure that was being lifted effortlessly stories into the air. Cid fell back up against the edge of the building and managed to glance down at the sight of it all. He knew within himself that there was no way to stop The Phoenix from claiming the life of his beloved planet. He made one final plea.

"PHOENIX!!! STOP THIS!!! PLEASE!!!!!!" (_3 off._)

The Phoenix's facial expression of endless evil had then changed as if it were in an emotionless trance. Then, Sephiroth was launched far off into the distance behind the pilot. The fire in the eyes of The Phoenix had left, its face no longer lined with veins, and its skin tone had returned to that of a normal human being. The flaming wings that burned behind it died away as the energy faded out. The ocean slowly descended pack into its place and the Shinra building fell quickly to the ground with an earth-shatter crash, leaving Cid to land painfully on his back and the red haired man now known as Damian to freefall downwards into the the ripped and torn rooftop, both of them unconscious. The weather returned to its original state while pieces of metal and tar fell from the sky like toxic rain. Suddenly, a soft rain began to fall, almost metaphorically washing away the damage done to the planet by the power of The Phoenix.

Cid regained consciousness to find Damian face up as if in a coffin. He immediately went to hold him in his arms to keep him from drowning from the rainfall. He glared up at the sky and closed his eyes as he allowed the soft drops to grace his stubbled face and wash the dirt and sut away. Cid took in a deep breath.

"Unbelievable." he said. "Un-fuckin'-believable!"


	19. An Unwanted Gift

**Chapter 19 - An Unwanted Gift**

**Song (1): _Dark Phoenix_ from the X-Men The Last Stand Original Soundtrack**

...The Sierra...

Cid and Damian were picked up by the Sierra being driven by Roland, Cid's drummer and old apprentice. When they arrived, a radio news broadcast came on over the intercom.

"Breaking news." the male reporter began. "almost thirty minutes ago, a rare and bizarre phenomenon occured. The Milamaro Ocean surrounding the Midgar Continent was seen levitating stories into the air." The reporter pause and papers were heard rumbling. "This just in. It appears that Junon was completely destroyed. No one can say at this moment exactly how, but it believed that Sephiroth and his three brothers played an important role in its destruction."

"That's not fair!" Loz screamed. "Why do we always get blamed for stuff we didn't do? I didn't do none of that stuff!"

"Calm down, Loz." Yuffie said. "I'll personally make sure you're name's cleared."

"You guys." Cloud said after gesturing for the two of them to keep quiet. The news reporter continued on with the subject.

"...and what appeared to be wings of fire, one witness said. It may have been Sephiroth or perhaps someone else. We do not know for certain. we were instructed by the President of Shinra to keep you well informed on this topic as much as possible, so please stay tuned."

"Well," Reno started. "Looks like your buddy in the other room made the headlines."

"He was amazing back there." Rude explained. "Where did that Materia come from?"

"It's not Materia, Rude." Cid told him. "Aeris said that he has some type of poltergeist Eidolon inside of his mind called The Phoenix. It's got quite a history. All I can remember is that it was made for tearing' shit up!"

"We can see that." Tseng said.

"So what? Is it on our side?" Barret asked. "It sure did come to you guys' rescue. What's the deal?"

"Hell if I know!" Cid snapped. "Sephiroth probably just pissed it the fuck off!"

"Maybe The Phoenix likes you!" Yuffie blurted out. Cid then remembered what had happened between he and The Phoenix yesterday before the Junon attack. He swallowed a lump.

"Yeah. Maybe."

"Well, that's a big plus if it's true." Cloud stated. Vincent huffed.

"Sure." he said. "But what happened to Sephiroth?"

"I saw The Phoenix send him flyin' somewhere off into the distance behind me." Cid told him. "I'm not sure what happened after that."

"So he could still be alive?" Tifa asked.

"More than likely he is still alive. It's just a matter of finding him."

"Uh," Loz began. "I'll probably be killed for telling you guys this, but our 'headquarters' is in the Northern Crater. Maybe he, Kadaj, and Yazoo went back there."

"Thanks, Loz." Cloud said.

"Are we leaving now, Cloud?" Roland asked.

"No. Not right now. We need to be sure that Damian is alright."

"He's gone through so much over the last week." Nanaki stated. "I am suprised he is still able to remain sane."

Just then, Aeris walked into the room. She had been examining Damian's mental stability since he arrived on board. She closed her eyes and smiled sweetly.

"Cid." she said as she turned to the pilot. "May I see you in the Recovery Room, please?"

"Sure, Aeris." he replied.

The two of them entered the Recovery Room on the floor below and locked the door behind them.

"What's up, Aeris?" Cid asked. "Is Damian gonna be okay?"

"Well," Aeris said. "I don't know for certain how long he'll be okay." She sighed then continued. "I called you in here because I scanned his memory...and you were the last thing he saw before he turned into The Phoenix."

"Really?"

"Yes. I think you may have something to do with it attacking just Sephiroth instead of everyone else, because it surely could have killed us all. Did you get hurt badly up there when you fought with Sephiroth?"

"Yeah. I got slashed across my chest and Vin got his leg broken. Damian used a Cure Materia to fix us up."

"Alright. Now, what happened to make The Phoenix stop using its power? Do you know?"

"Uh..yeah, I do. I asked it to stop and it did." Aeris had been shocked at what she heard.

"Are you saying that The Phoenix actually _listen_ed to you?"

"I guess so. Yeah."

"Strange. That might explain the visions of you I kept seeing while I scanned Damian's memory. It seems Damian has linked himself to you."

"What? You know I don't understand this psychic stuff, Aeris."

"That is why I called you in here." Aeris walked over to the pilot. "If The Phoenix listens to you, then it must have some type of psychic repor with you. A portion of its mind is...missing."

"So what are you saying, Aeris?" (_1._)

"I believe that that missing portion may be the link from its mind to yours. You see, a psychic repor is built using a piece of the user's mind which is transferred telepathically to the intended host's mind. It there makes a bond between the host and the user giving them the ability to feel each other's energy and presence." Aeris smiled. "You have a psychic repor of your own with Vincent. Did you know that?" Cid scratched his head.

"Uh, no."

"Well, haven't you notice how sometimes you know when Vincent is around you?" Cid thought for a moment.

"Well, yeah."

"Damian's repor with you is a little stronger, but it's the same concept."

"Why is his..uh...repor..stronger than the one I have with Vincent?"

"The repor with Damian is stronger because of The Phoenix. It apparently also has a feeling for you. Did you come in contact with it at all?" Cid nearly chocked when Aeris asked him that question. He knew he couldn't lie to her, so he took a deep breath.

"Uh," he started. "Yesterday, I went out on the deck to talk to Damian after what happened in the Training Area. He said he had a crush on me. I got shocked and told him I had a crush on him. I told him that I had Vincent and he accepted that, so I went to leave and he stopped me to tell me he liked the way I looked in this getup here. He started talking to me about how he can...please me...better than Vin could...ever. Then, he made me fly, held me there, and turned around. I saw his face and it made me jump outta my skin! He was covered in veins and his eyes were black all the way through. His hair's what freaked me out the most! It was like fire on top of his head the way it blew through the wind. Then, I felt him...touch all over me with that mind power stuff. I kinda knew it wasn't Damian then, so I told it how I felt and it went away. I fell back on the floor and Damian went unconscious."

Aeris looked down at her dormant brother and then looked back at Cid.

"He's always been that way." she said. "He doesn't want much from you. I guess just being a part of your life is fine with him. It's The Phoenix that wants more. The sensation of love and lust is something I'm sure it hasn't encountered until now, and it hungers for more of it. There are so many emotions that The Phoenix hasn't endured. Oddly enough, one of those emotions...is rage."

"Seriously? I thought The Phoenix was made just for that."

"An Eidolon has no emotions of it's own, but it seems that because Damian and The Phoenix are sharing the same mind frame, The Phoenix is able to witness emotional changes within Damian's mind and act on them in its own way."

"What? Like an different personality?"

"I'm afraid so." Aeris sighed a sigh of discomfort. "And it seems that The Phoenix has taken a liking to the darker, more deadly emotions as apposed to the emotions that can help Damian overpower it. The Phoenix is working against him in his own body."

"Well, it can't live without him. Right?"

"It's the body, not the spirit, that The Phoenix can't live without."

"But we should still have a chance at saving Damian so long as he doesn't feel rage."

"That's true, but there isn't much that I can do." The cinnamon-haired beauty looked to Cid. "However, you have a direct link to Damian's mind as The Phoenix does. Maybe you can help him."

"Aeris, how the hell can I help him if I don't know what I'm doing?"

"I want to show you something." Aeris positioned herself in front of the pilot and held her hands over his temples without touching them.

"What are you doing?" Cid asked her.

"Just relax."

Aeris closed her eyes and after about ten seconds, Cid began to hear a low energy pulse through the air. Then, he witnessed the many medical cabinets and dressers slowly be lifted into the air. He began to feel a pain in the back of his head and closed his eyes as a reflex. He then noticed that he could see everything that was behind him, without him moving to look at them with his eyes. Aeris pulled her hands away, the pressure in Cid's head weakened and faded, and the cabinets fell slowly back to their respective places. Cid flashed open his eyes.

"What did you do?" he asked Aeris.

"Showed you your new power. Because The Phoenix has a link to you, a small portion of its power was given to you as a result." Cid couldn't believe his ears. The very thing he feared he suddenly became.

"So, I'm..."

"Yes, Cid. You're...special."


	20. A Betrayed Love And Evil Fate

**Chapter 20 - A Betrayed Love And Evil Fate**

**Song (1): _Paradise Lost_ from the Laputa Castle In The Sky Original Soundtrack**

**Song (2): _Jean And Logan_ from the X-Men The Last Stand Original Soundtrack**

**Song (3): _Rejection Is Never Easy_ from the X-Men The Last Stand Original Soundtrack**

...The Sierra...

It had gotten late, and everyone had expired to their rooms. All except Vincent, Cid, and Aeris. Cid and Aeris were still in the Recovery Room, and Vincent could only stand outside due to the door being locked. the ebony haired man waited patiently for the two of them, mainly Cid, to walk out. Though he did not show too well, Vincent had an excess amount of sexual energy after almost two months of waiting and it seemed he would not wait any longer. He even considered attacking his lover as soon as he walked out of the door with Aeris, but decided to spare the woman all of the details of his twisted fantasy.

After about half an hour, Aeris and a seemingly exhausted Cid walked through out of the Recovery Room. Vincent's eyes immediately locked on the blonde man.

"What took you two so long?" he said calmly, unaware of Cid's new ability to read his every thought.

"We just got finished screwing, Vin!" Cid said playfully. Aeris's face turned red with anger.

"We did not do that!" she said. "And I have every part of my right mind to slap the taste out of your mouth, Cid Highwind!"

"Hey! Calm down, Aeris." the pilot pleaded. "I was just kidding." Aeris's face returned to its original color and she smiled.

(_I know that. I was just making sure, however._) Cid was suprised he heard what it was she told him because she sent the message telepathically. (_Don't forget what I taught you. You should be able to read anyone's mind now, so be sure to only open you mind when you want to know something or else you'll get all kinds of messages from all kinds of people._) The pilot attempted to send her something back.

(_Uh...Thanks, Aeris. I can remember that._) he said. She nodded and he grinned at the fact that he was successful. Vincent stared at them in shock.

"You two...seriously..." Aeris and Cid looked to the confused and oblivious Vincent and shook their heads. Aeris bowed to both of them.

"I'll be getting to sleep now." she said. "We have work to do tomorrow." With that, she left for her room, leaving the two men to their lonesome. Vincent turned back to his lover with a face full of lust and a head even more congested with sexual tension.

"Are you going to sleep, Cid?" he asked. Cid closed his eyes then quickly flashed them open as he saw images of him and Vincent he never thought he'd see.

"Nah. I ain't tired." He took Vincent's hand. "How 'bout you?"

"I don't need sleep like you do. I've had my share for today."

"Then what are ya waiting for?" The pilot gave the gunman a cocky half-grin. "Ya takin' me or what?" Vincent licked his lips and dragged Cid to their room.

In the Recovery Room, Damian slept, still comatose after what happened that night. His breath was slow and paced, and his face was completely emotionless. One would think of him as dead if we were not breathing.

_(...Damian. Awaken.)_

_(...You just won't leave me alone. Will you?)_

_(Our desire is leaving with someone else. We must stop him!)_

_(No, Phoenix. I don't want him like you do!)_

_(You lie, and are terrible at it! You cannot hide your feelings from me. I...am...you.)_

_(No, you're not! You're just a freeloader! And I want you out!!)_

_(You know very well you cannot make me leave this wonderful body of yours. ...A body you want a man named Cid Highwind to touch.)_

_(No! No! No!)_

_(Stop fighting your desires! You only make it that much more fun for me to torture you with...dirty vision of him and you.)_

_(It's you who gets pleasure out of that! Not me!)_

_(FOOL!!! I am you! I can only feel what you feel.)_

_(If that were true, then you'd know and understand that I don't want Cid to be my lover.)_

_(Liar! A man of his caliber you do not want? Do not tell me you are falling for that Sephiroth rip off!)_

_(And if I am?)_

_(Then you leave me no choice but to reveal the truth to you.)_

_(What are you talking about?) _(_1._)

_(...Do you remember when you were a child in that god-forsaken orphanage, Damian?)_

_(...yes.)_

_(The day I gave you the gift of becoming one with me...yes?)_

_(...what are you trying to say?)_

_(When I showed you my power...your sister...tried to cage me away from you with her silly mind powers. She quickly found that her power only made me stronger...however...she still put up more barriers. She knew what it would do to you...and she still tried to block me...She hurt you, Damian.)_

_(...no.)_

_(Yes. And what is more is that she confused you by telling you that you and I are separate, making it that much easier for her to mold you to her liking.)_

_(No! Stop it!)_

_(You must know these things. The more they are hidden from you, the more...she..will try to block me away. The more she will try to betray your trust...your love.)_

_(NO!!!)_

_(Aeris lied to you, Damian! You cannot trust her anymore. She is your enemy!)_

_(She is my sister! She would never do that to me!)_

_(More tricks...courtesy of Aeris Gainsborough. the woman who has slain her brother's ability to think for himself.)_

_(Stop it, Phoenix!!)_

_(Haven't you figured it out yet, Damian? She doesn't want you to fullfill your destiny. Your destiny is to destroy this planet for all of the pain it has caused you. All of the hurt. All of the lies. All of the betrayal. It's all because of her and this damned planet, Damian! But you have me attack the only one who sees the planet for what it really is? If anything, you should be on his side.)_

_(Sephiroth is evil! Just like...)_

_(You.)_

_(I am you, Damian. Everything I am, you have become when you willingly accepted me into your being. Your silly desire to no longer be alone has cost you, Damian. You will not deny me. You will not deny your destiny. You will be the end of this meaningless universe. Not me...not Sephiroth...not Aeris...not..him.)_

_(...no...I...it can't be.)_

_(It is true, Damian. You may accept it now.)_

_(...no...I won't...accept that.)_

_(You still hold on to things that have betrayed you? Why?)_

_(Because...I'd kill myself before I'll my sister! This planet! ...Cid.)_

_(Now you want him. After his inevitable fate to die at the hands of you has been realized?)_

_(Not like you want him...I love him. I want to be a part of his life in any way possible.)_

_(Love? ...I do not understand.)_

_(That's because you are not a part of me. So nothing you told me is true!)_

_(I don't want Cid to be my lover, Phoenix. I want him to be...my father. The father that I never got to have.)_

_(You...are very ignorant. What I tell you will come to pass...I will have my desires...And you will see your destiny.)_ (_1 off_.)

Damian flashed his eyes open. He was breathing heavily and had been sweating fiercely. He looked and found Cid holding on to his shoulder and Vincent standing close behind him.

"You alright?" Cid asked. "We heard you talking to yourself." Damian slowly looked away from the pilot.

"...The Phoenix..."

"You wait right here, Damian. We'll go get Aeris." Damian stopped the two in their tracks.

"Why?" he asked. "What can she do?"

"She can put up one of those barriers and keep The Phoenix from bothering you again!" Damian's heart broke in two. What The Phoenix had said to him was true. (_2._)

"So it's true..." Damian muttered. "Eveything it said is true."

"What did it say to you?" Vincent asked.

"Why do you care? It doesn't concern you."

"Watch it! I already have an uneasy alliance with you."

"It's jealousy. Isn't it?" Vincent silenced. "You should be jealous of me, Vincent Valentine. I can take him from you anytime I want." Cid now knew who it was talking.

"Is that so?" Vincent snapped. "Well, take him now!"

"Stop it, Vin!" Cid yelled. "It ain't Damian! It's.."

"The Phoenix?" Damian finished. "Why, how did you know?"

"Because Damian loves me _and_ Vin! Not to mention everyone else, too! He wouldn't say no shit like what you just said!"

The Phoenix silenced. the anger it his face faded into confusion and fright.

"Cid? Vincent?" he said. He was now Damian once again.

"Damian?" Vincent asked. "Are you alright?"

"I...don't know." Cid walked up to him with a determined look in his eyes.

"Damian." he said. "I want you...to tell me what happened. What happened when you first met Vincent?" Damian looked at the raven haired man in sheer terror. A clear vision of him being destroyed in the Forgotten Forest laced his mind. (_2 fade into 3_.) Damian's head then began pulsing with energy, making him slam his eyes shut and groan in pain.

"Damian! Calm down!" Cid shouted to him.

"Cid!" Vincent called. "Something's wrong." Cid looked around to see cabinet doors opening and shutting violently, medical liquids boiling, and various items beginning to levitate. He looked back into Damian's tear-glazed eyes.

"Focus, Damian!" he said. "Focus!" Now, everything aside from the three men was floating amongst the air. Damian was breathing as if he were hyper-ventilating. He looked at Cid with nothing but pain in his eyes.

"Kill me..." he muttered under his breath.

"What?" Cid asked.

"Kill me before I kill someone else, Cid. Please!" Vincent's eyes widened slightly.

"No, kid!" Cid said. "Quit talkin' crazy. We'll get Aeris for you. She can help you. She can fix it!" Damian's face immediately changed to the face of The Phoenix.

"I don't want to fix it!" he shouted. Then, a energy pulse was sent through the room, shredding up all of the cabinets, dressers, and medical utensils. Cid, as well as Vincent, was sent flying out of the room, though the metal door, and out into Tifa's room across the hallway. Tifa jumped out of bed and screamed at the sound. She looked out into the adjacent room and saw Damian use his powers to rip the metal wall to shreds and walk out into the night. She then looked down at her fallen comrades.

"Vincent! Cid!" she said as she plopped down carefully to check on them. Vincent grunted.

"We're fine. Just go and get Aeris. We have a problem." (_3 off._)


	21. Are There Two?

Next chapter!!!!! Sorry it took so long. This may sound like the end...but no.**  
**

**Chapter 21 - Are There Two?**

**Song (1): _Entering The House_ from the X-Men The Last Stand Original Soundtrack**

**Song (2): _With Great Power_ by Immediate Music**

**Song (3): _It's Time_ from the X-Men 2 Original Soundtrack**

**Song (4): _Protect Life_ from the Fifth Element Original Soundtrack**

...The Sierra...

"What was that noise?" a very disoriented Yuffie asked after making her way into Tifa's room from hers down the hallway.

"Something happened with Damian." Tifa answered.

"The Phoenix fed him some bullshit and he's buyin' into it!" Cid claimed.

"He blasted through there and left." Vincent said as he pointed to the cavity in the Recovery Room's metal wall. Yuffie gasped. The room was trashed.

"We should tell Cloud right away!" she quickly explained.

"Cloud's a heavy sleeper." Tifa said. "If what just happened didn't wake him, nothing will." Then, the four turned to see Aeris standing in the doorway of the demolished room across from Tifa's.

"Damian." she said.

"Aeris, The Phoenix is fuckin' with him!" Cid said. "He's out there scared and confused. And with The Phoenix close enough to kill, he's probably a bigger threat than Sephiroth was!"

"Yes. I agree." the cinnamon haired woman said. "We have to find him and bring him back to us."

"What happened here?" Cloud asked. He had been broken from his slumber by the noise despite Tifa's comment on his sleep habits and walked downstairs from his room to see what woke him. He was also wide awake as if he hadn't gone to sleep.

"Cloud." Aeris said calmly. "Something is wrong with my brother. The Phoenix has confused him. He broke through this wall and left."

"We gotta find him! I'll get everyone right on it."

"No, Cloud. They're all presumably asleep and have been for some time. They won't be fully aware of the situation. I will leave a note on Barret's door telling him what happened. It's best we do this ourselves."

...Parts Unknown...

"Hmmm...That power." a fully healed Sephiroth spoke. "I must have it for myself."

"With all do respect, dear brother." Kadaj started. "How do you plan to do that? Damian's alliance lies solely with his sister and her friends."

"True. However, he isn't exactly pleased with his sister at the moment."

"What do you mean?" Yazoo asked his older brother.

"It is true that The Phoenix lives within him, and its existence makes it difficult for him to know when it is The Phoenix talking...or someone else." The tall man grinned.

"Was that why it was so easy for me to study and communicate with him, Sephiroth?" Kadaj asked.

"Yes. And now that Damian is confused, he will be that much easier to convince." Sephiroth turned to face his younger counterpart. "Have you found him yet?"

"Yes, I have." Kadaj responded. "He is in Old Midgar. In a run down old building where I think an orphanage used to be."

"Then we will go to him. Be alert as I'm sure Cloud and Aeris won't be too far behind." The two young men nodded in agreement.

...The Orphanage For The Gifted, Old Midgar...

The group of Cloud, Tifa, Aeris, Yuffie, Cid, and Vincent had found their way to Old Midgar without waking the other members of the team. The single-story building Aeris led them to was indeed an old orphanage, perhaps one of Damian's homes in the past. It looked as if it had not been inhabited for years. Most of the windows had wood over them, and the royal blue paint that covered the brick walls on the outside had almost completely weathered away. The only thing that remained intact was a brass swing set near the entrance, hinting that there may have been a small playground where it stood. The metal chain connecting the seat of the swing to the brass bars creeked as they swung lightly with a strange and somewhat depressing wind. They all knew that no wind could make its way here. Aeris knew what, or who, was causing it. She looked around at her teammates to see that everyone except for Cid wore a face of uncertainty. Then, the cinnamon haired woman came to a decision.

"Cid and I should do this alone." she said.

"Why, Aeris?" Cloud asked. "What if you need us?"

"I'm not asking you to leave. If this energetic wind bothers you, then you won't be any help inside. This wind is Damian's energy and you feel confused because the wind is filled with his emotions. If they overpower you, you may not be able to act quickly or at all on your own as Damian will have complete control over you." The group then heard what sounded like a person clapping.

"Bravo, Aeris." It was Sephiroth approaching with Kadaj and Yazoo. "You've done your homework, I see." Avalanche readied themselves for battle.

"Calm down." Sephiroth calmly pleaded. "We are not here to fight you."

"Then what do you want?" Vincent asked. "A rematch?"

"Oh, Touche, Vincent." Sephiroth grinned. "Why not join me?" Vincent clenched his teeth.

"We have other things to deal with!" Yuffie snapped. "And though I never thought in a million years that I'd be saying this, but you're just not important right now! We've got to help Damian!"

"Why, that's what we're here for. We want to help him, too." Aeris walked directly into the silver haired men's path and stopped to face Sephiroth, which slightly shocked both Cloud and Tifa.

"Damian is not well." she said. "We don't want any trouble here."

"Niether do I, my courageous young friend." Sephiroth said as he grinned at the young woman. "Shall we go inside?" Without arguing, Aeris followed Sephiroth into the building, Cid following close behind. Sephiroth then sent Kadaj a telepathic message.

(_Let niether of those people through.)_ he said. Kadaj smiled.

"I don't like this." Cloud said. "They're in there with _him_! Who knows what Sephiroth might do."

"We have to trust Aeris, Cloud." Vincent said as he turned to the spiky blonde. "She won't let neither Cid or Damian be harmed." Cloud blinked then nodded.

As the Sephiroth, Aeris, and Cid neared the abandoned building, an eerie and unknown feeling surged through them. Cid stopped for a moment before continuing on. Sephiroth opened the wooden door. The orphanage still had furniture within it, appearing as if someone had just moved in. The floor was lined with a beautiful velvet carpeting, untouched by time or weathering. Nothing seemed to be out of place or mysterious. the trio pressed on deeper into the moonlit building. The further all moved on inside, the more things felt wrong or misplaced. What was more was there were many pieces of furniture that shook slightly and levitated a small distance from their base. Aeris knew they all drew close to Damian.

The three found themselves staring down a long hallway of rooms, the doors all open and shaking and flapping wildly as if they were leaves in a windstorm. The only room that hadn't been opened was the room at the very end of the hall. Sephiroth, Aeris, and Cid slowly made their way to the unopened door. Cid slowly opened the door to reveal a sitting room. And sure enough, in the center of the room, a disdained Damian gainsborough sat in a rather small chair. Although he was now wearing a black tank top and matching jean pants, he still wore his keepsake coat. The room's entire furnishing, ranging from bookshelves to a leather sofa and love seat, levitated in place around him and, with a loud crash, fell back down to the floor. Damian's body seemed to glow while the moonlight shining through a large unboarded window bounced off of his figure. The three intruders walked in and slowly towards the troubled young man. Aeris moved a seat like the one Damian sat in and took a seat. She looked her brother directly in the face with bold determination. (_1._)

"I knew you'd come here." Damian said to her in a deep and darkened voice.

"Of course, Damian." Aeris told him sweetly. "I want you to come back home with me." Damian's face filled with anger.

"I have no home."

"Yes, you do. You live with me. With Avalanche." Cid began thinking to himself.

_He's not gonna listen to her after what The Phoenix told him. _he thought. _She might as well be talking to a brick wall._ The pilot then walked over to Aeris sitting in the chair.

"Get up, Aeris." Cid said to her. "He ain't listening to you." She politely stood and Cid sat down in the chair. He looked his friend in the eyes. He couldn't see Damian. The only person, or thing, he saw was The Phoenix, though its signature features did not show.

"Hey, Damian." Cid said with an empty laugh, only to recieve a deadly stare from Damian. Cid became uneasy. "Look, Damian. I don't know what's wrong, but what do ya say we work it out together. Huh?" Sephiroth stepped to the side of the chair Cid was now sitting in.

"You know, Damian." he said. "He thinks your power is far too great for you control also." Damian slowly turned his head to face Sephiroth, then faced back to Cid.

"So you want to control me, too?" Damian asked.

"No." Cid asked. "I don't feel that way!" Sephiroth chuckled.

"He does, Damian." he said. Cid then turned back to his friend.

"No I don't, Damian." he said. "I want to help you." Aeris could see tears begin to form in her brother's forest green eyes.

"Help me?" Damian asked Cid. "What's wrong with me, Cid?" Sephiroth huffed.

"Absolutely nothing." Sephiroth told Damian. "I like you just the way you should be."

"Sephiroth!" Aeris shouted. "Stop it!" The silver haired man turned to her.

"No, Aeris." Sephiroth shouted to her. "You will chain him no longer! You've always held him back." Damian's eyes began to show vigorous anger as he looked to his sister. She looked back to him.

"I did it for you, Damian." Aeris pleaded. Then, one of the books on a nearby bookshelf slammed into a lamp on the same fixture, crushing it into pieces with a shattering sound. Aeris and Sephiroth blinked, whereas Cid turned to see what happened. Damian had used his power to throw the book into the lamp in an attempt to block his sister's comment. Enraged by her, he flared his eyebrows.

"Liar!" He said.

Outside, everyone heard a faint sound that hinted at a roar of some type. Then, the open door of the entrance slammed shut and trees began to flutter. Kadaj and Yazoo looked back.

"I'm going in there." Cloud said as he started for the door, only to be stopped by Vincent.

"Trust her, Cloud." he said to him. "Aeris said she can handle this." Cloud looked to the door and to Kadaj and Yazoo standing in front of it before backing down.

Back inside, all of the lights blew and the doors in the hallway slammed shut with a crash for each one. In the sitting room, the furnishings began to once again levitate from the floor. Damian now had a frightened look on his face as if he were fighting with The Phoenix inside and losing. Cid saw this.

"Damian!" he said. "Look at me, Damian!" (_1 off._)

"No..." Damian replied, tears flowing freely like a stream from his bloodshot eyes.

"Damian. Please." Aeris pleaded. "Let me and Cid help you." Both her and Cid attempted to connect with Damian telepathically, but The Phoenix blocked evey attempt made. Damian clenched his teeth together.

"Leave me alone, Aeris!" he shouted. Cid then slid a shout distance across the floor in the chair, creating sparks as he tried to stop himself from moving.

"Maybe you two should listen to him." Sephiroth advised in an ill mannered fashion.

"Damian. The Phoenix is a danger to everyone including yourself! You have to let me help you!"

"Maybe you should put up another barrier, Aeris." Sephiroth chuckled. (_2._)

"Damian, think about what could happen to us!" Cid said. Damian squinted his eyes in pain and a loud high pitch roar of energy was heard. "Keep The Phoenix away from you! Control it, Damian!"

"I am The Phoenix!!" Damian shouted, and with his words he let out a thunderous cry. The windows of the room shattered as a large pulse of energy filled the room, pushing Aeris and Sephiroth out of the room and into the hallway. Cid, apparently able to hold tightly onto the chair that almost never moved, was left in the room with Damian.

Everyone outside heard the glass break, and Cloud decided now would be the time to play the hero and barge in to help his friends.

"That's it!" he shouted as he brandished his Buster Sword. Yuffie, Tifa, and Vincent readied themselves for battle as did Kadaj and Yazoo.

The three members of Avalanche charged towards the entrance. Kadaj used a Fire Materia to create a wall of fire, stopping the advance of his enemies. Yazoo jumped over the fire wall and shot bullets at the group. They all rolled out of harm's way, and charged at Yazoo as he landed. Kadaj ran through the fire and engaged in combat with Cloud and Tifa. Yuffie and Vincent battled hand-to-hand with Yazoo.

Inside, Cid psychically battled with Damian alone. The furnishings circled around the room as the wind from the energy picked up speed. Cid began breathing heavily for he knew he would lose this battle, but he wouldn't give up without putting up a fight. He gritted his teeth, squinted his eyes, swallowed as he mentally tried to overpower Damian, the wind blowing through his blonde hair. Through all of the struggling the pilot was going through, Damian sat calmly with a determined look on his face. The telekinetic wind blew through his hair, making it appear like fire burning violently on top of his head. Cid began blinking continuously as the wind picked up speed.

"Damian!" he shouted. "Let me help you!" Damian didn't move, blink, or say anything. He just sat sadistically in the small chair, mentally overpowering his friend, Cid, without sparing him any type of mercy. A low pulse of energy sounded off as Damian used more power to fend Cid off.

In the hallway, Aeris and Sephiroth held on to one of the doors to keep their balance as the wind reached a staggering speed. Aeris could only watch as Cid fought with Damian. She knew it would only be a matter of time before her brother would once again become The Phoenix and destroy Cid where he sat. However, since Damian was blocking her memory, she could not help in any way. It was Cid's battle and Cid's only.

However, little to Aeris's knowledge, Cid had almost complete control of the battle. In his mind, he saw nothing but Damian smiling, and the more he thought of this, the stronger he became. He glared right into the red head's green eyes, and watched as Damian stared into his. It was then when Cid witnessed Damian's face begin to fill with dark veins and his lips slowly lost their color. The pilot's facial expression faded from determination to fright as his opponent's eyes darkened. He felt a sudden pressure in his head and knew that he was overpowered by Damian, who was now The Phoenix. Sweat formed on Cid's forehead and The Phoenix grinned. Then, it slowly stood up from the small chair as a notation of complete dominance. As he stood, the furniture and many of the books began to disentegrate around him and Cid. Aeris watched in horror as her current nightmare slowly came to pass.

Outside, Avalanche, Kadaj, and Yazoo stopped fighting due to the wind being too strong for any of them to keep their balance. They all found something to hold on to.

"What is going on in there?" Yuffie screamed.

"Cid's fighting with Damian!" Kadaj said to her. "They're using Psychic energy!"

"Cid can't use Psychic energy!" Vincent explained. "He loathes the whole concept!"

"Apparently something in him knows how use it!" Tifa squinted her eyes to keep the wind from blowing any foreign objects into them.

"Aeris!"

The building was literally being torn from inside out. The walls began to crack and the boards placed on the windows peeled away and disentegrated. Sephiroth and Aeris struggled to keep their hold on the lockers as the violent wind increased in speed. The Phoenix stood as stiff as a oak tree. Cid held on tightly to his chair, fighting a losing battle with his opponent.

"Damian!" he screamed. "Don't do this! Please!!" The Phoenix maintained his psychic hold on Cid. (_2 fade into 3._) Just then, felt a sudden rush of strange energy course through his body like a current. Cid's face slowly filled with dark veins, and the pilot's muscles tensed to their maximum. His sky blue eyes filled with flames and his body was surrounded by an aura of fire. A look of strength and determination fell upon Cid's face, and he stood from his seat and faced The Phoenix head on as the familiar aura of fire around him grew. Cid's hair began to glow a shimmering gold, and the aura surrounding him slowly morphed into wings. Neither Aeris nor Sephiroth could believe what they were seeing. There were two Phoenixes in the room...one good...one evil.

"Quit fighting me, Damian!" Cid said to The Phoenix. "I want to help you!" The veins in The Phoenix's face thickened, and its eyes became a deep red. However, Cid stood his ground, the look of strength still in his eyes. It was then the entire building rose from it foundation and everything and everyone, aside from The Phoenix and Cid, levitated to the roof. Even the group outside flew into the air. Cid then saw a flash of light before his eyes. (_3 off._) He found himself in a bright white area that seemed endless. His features had returned to normal and his clothes unworn. He looked around to find any sign of life that may be here.

"Hello?" He shouted. No one answered. "Hello?" He heard footsteps off into the distance. He scanned the area and found the source. It was Damian standing off in the distance wearing a white robe of the eastern fashion. Cid ran to him. Damian did not move, and when Cid reached him he had a lost look on his face.

"Damian." Cid said. "It's me. Cid. I'm here."

"Why?" Damian asked. "You don't care for me."

"I do care about you, Damian. I'm your friend." Damian's face changed to an empty feature that didn't seem to fit him.

"I'll kill you in the end, Cid." he said. "The Phoenix said so."

"Dammit, Damian! Fuck The Phoenix!! He ain't here obviously! I don't see him! I see you! You have control here. You have control everywhere! Not him! He needs you! You don't need him!!" (_4._)

"...Cid. Why did you come for me?"

"Because..I..." Cid looked down at his feet, then looked back to Damian. "I need you." Damian's eyes widened. "You may not understand, but when you talked to me when we first met, I felt a strange connection. Like...I met you before...and I shouldn't let you go. I've always trusted my instincts, and if they're tellin' me to hold on to you then dammit that's what I'm doin! You're...like a son to me, Damian. A son I've always dreamed of but felt I'd never have. That's why I came for you, Damian. I love you. I love you for making me happy when I couldn't do it myself. for making me stand when I didn't want to. For everything."

Damian's green eyes filled with tears. This was all Damian wanted from his friend. This was all he needed. Just to know Cid cared for him in such a way that a father would care for his child. Then, Cid found himself in the orphanage, facing The Phoenix. Then, The Phoenix's facial features faded from Damian's face and his body became encased in a white aura. (_4 off._) Suddenly, a large pulse of energy exploded from him, destroying the room completely and sending Cid, Sephiroth, and Aeris flying through the building. Every window of the orphanage shattered into tiny shards and the boards that held some of them broke away and tore into fragments. Avalanche, Kadaj, and Yazoo were also sent flying a ways away from the orphanage. The area was demolished. The swing had been smashed by several bricks that fell from the building, and the few trees that were left standing had been knocked over by the ferocious wind. Then, a mentally worn Damian Gainsborough walked outside. He looked around in horror at the destruction he had caused. He turned to his friends. All of them were unconscious. Mysteriously, Sephiroth and his brothers had already left without being noticed. Damian then turned to Cid, who was lying on his back spread out beside him. He almost cried when he saw him. He knew that Cid had saved him. He could not feel The Phoenix's presence within himself any longer, and he somehow had the pilot to thank for it. He knelt down and hugged the unconscious man as tightly as he could. Damian then found a spot closest to being the center of where all of his friends lay and gathered the little energy he had left to use a Cure Materia to cast a massive cure spell.

"Thanks...Dad." the red haired man said before collapsing from exhaustion.


	22. Bad Decisions

**Chapter 22 - Bad Decisions**

**Song (1): _Russian Ghost Ship_ from the The Day After Tomorrow Original Soundtrack**

...The Highwind...

"Dammit!!" Rufus screamed as he slammed his fists on the glass desk of The Highwind, which was sold to him by Shera in order to help her with her Doctorate.

"What's wrong, Sir?" Elena asked.

"This whole matter! That's what's wrong with me!" The Shinra president stood up from his seat. "First, Sephiroth returns for some mysterious reason that has yet to be discovered. And now, we have some poltergeist man with enough power to stop Sephiroth without lifting a finger running free!" Reno scratched his head.

"I don't see how that's a problem, sir." he stated.

"Well, let me tell you. The man who can kill Sephiroth has some control issues obviously. And with power like his, he's as much of a threat as Sephiroth if not larger!"

"I see, sir." Tseng agreed. "But surely you don't believe that Aeris would let Damian lose control of his power."

"It happened yesterday. Hence why we are meeting in this Airship instead of the office in Junon." Rufus began pacing back and forth. "We must destroy them both if we want to stay alive."

"But Rufus, sir! Damian is Aeris's brother! We can't-" Rufus cut Tseng off before he could finish.

"We made a promise to this planet. We said that we would keep it alive as an apology for what we did to it in the past! I plan on keeping that promise, no matter what I have to do!" Though hesitant for the reason of having to help their boss kill Aeris's brother, the Turks nodded in obedience. Rufus turned on his heels to face the large map on the wall behind him.

"However." he started. "Man power alone will not be enough. We'll need the new Mako Cannon as well. We must mind a way to restart it."

"Sir." Rude interrupted. "We'll need a large sum of money to buy new Materia since our main source has been cut off from us now."

"I know, and I have the perfect plan." The Shinra president turned back to his colleages. "I will have the funding for Wutai's tourist attractions cut off. That should give us more than what we need."

"Wutai needs that money, sir." Elena stated. "Not only do they use that for their amusement park, they use it for their existence! You wouldn't take their livelyhood from them. Would you?" Rufus frowned at the blonde woman.

"If that's what it takes to keep them alive." he claimed.

"Wutai has been loyal to you since you told them we were righting the wrongs we've caused, and now you're turning them away from us by cutting their funding. With all respect, sir, I don't think that is a good idea."

"And tell me why, Elena. Why is it not a good idea to use every resource we have to keep this planet alive." Elena said nothing. "Very well. I shall anounce my decision later on today. You four are free to do what you wish until then." The Turks nodded and left Rufus the meeting room to himself. Rufus sat down and began shuffling papers nervously as if he had just done something wrong. He stopped and then sighed to himself.

"Why can't you be on my side more often?"

...Northern Crater, Ice Continent...

(_1._) Sephiroth and the two of his brothers that remained at his side stood silently in the center of their 'headquarters'. They failed in their attempt to persuade Damian to join them in their still mysterious plans, and were once again defeated by the opposing Avalanche. Yazoo and Kadaj held their heads down as Sephiroth paced back and forth in front of them. Kadaj was the one who finally, and boldly, broke the seemingly eternal silence.

"Where did we go wrong?" he asked generally. "Our plan was flawless."

"I'll tell you where we went wrong!" Sephiroth shouted, out of character to his brothers. "We've failed miserably at aprehending Damian. In fact, the bond between him and the pilot, Cid Highwind grew stronger. He may never leave now that he has been reassured."

"What of The Phoenix?" Yazoo asked.

"It still remains, though weakened by the bond Damian has with Cid. Even so, it is our enemy even if it as no idea. Damian despises us, and leaves no choice for The Phoenix but to despise us also. We must kill Damian, because without him The Phoenix will not be able to live." Sephiroth gritted his teeth. "If the Phoenix will not join us, then it will be destroyed along with the rest of that damned Avalanche!" Kadaj and Yazoo grinned, but only for a short while as something crossed both of their minds.

"Big Brother." Kadaj started. "What about Loz? He's not with us anymore." Sephiroth shrugged apathetically.

"We shall kill him." Sephiroth said. "He has betrayed us and he will die for it."

"Just wanted to make sure before I decided to act on my own accord." Yazoo rubbed his chin.

"When will we strike again?" he asked.

"We will wait until the time comes to show our faces again. I will not risk yet another defeat." Then, as if it were almost listening to them, the radio chimed in with a sound of static.

"We bring you this special news announcement." a male reporter began. "Shira President Rufus has just announced that in order to stop Sephiroth and his followers, he has now stopped the monetary funding of the Wutaian nation. The cut off is expected to go into effect immediately. The reaction of Lord Godo to this sudden event is uncertain at this moment, but we will keep you as updated as possible. Thank you and be safe." The broadcast fell into a static chain before completely turning off. It was then a light bulb in Sephiroth's twisted mind turned on.

"Wutai is not going to be pleased with that." he claimed sarcastically. "I think they will be furious. Don't you?"

"Yes. Of course." Kadaj responded. "They will want to start a..." He suddenly understood what his brother was hinting at. "A war." Sephiroth grinned.

"I was thinking..." he began. "We might as well turn them against each other and have them kill each other themselves. We need all the energy we can spare for The Phoenix in case it should overpower Damian before we kill him." The two brothers nodded. We must confront this...Lord Godo...and make him an offer he cannot refuse!" (_1 off._)


	23. Choosing Sides

**Chapter 23 - Choosing Sides**

**Song (1): _Church of Magneto, Raven Is My Slave Name_ from the X-Men The Last Stand Original Soundtrack**

_Name Definitions_

_Tadao - Japanese name meaning "loyal man"._

_Xiaoli - Chinese name meaning "morning jasmine"._

...Pagoda Tower, Wutai...

Although the times have changed, the ancient nation of Wutai has been able to keep up and hold on to its legendary features, such as their ancient oriental architecture and dress, and old-fashioned lifestyle. It is believed by some that the only person who refuses to conform to the ancient style of Wutai is Lord Godo Kisaragi's only daughter, Yuffie. However, as a personal request by Yuffie, Wutai has since the fall of Meteor aquired several tourist attractions and museums housing the fine arts of the ancient Orient. Many people come from all over the planet to see the beautiful paintings and read about the Wutai of the past.

There was one minor change. Lord Godo made the top room of the Pagoda Tower his living quarters, as well as his unofficial office. He hired two young apprentices; a tall man with very short, jet black hair named Tadao, and a shorter woman with black hair that had dim pink highlights and was usually tied in an elaborate hairstyle named Xiaoli. Both of them actually do most of the hands-on work while Godo does the severe amount of paperwork usually piled to the ceiling on his bamboo desk. He no longer has hair because he shaved it off claiming it would have fallen out eventually anyhow.

This day was not as crowded as most, due to the return of Sephiroth and the recent bizarre events that have occured. Tadao and Xiaoli were asked to check up on the facilities while Godo finished the remainder of his paperwork duties. Just then, Tadao ran into his office at top speed. Godo knew it had to be urgent because one, though Tadao and Xiaoli were not married or related in any way, they were almost never seen apart, and two, Tadao never actually hurried anywhere. The man was nearly exhausted.

"What's wrong, Tadao?" Lord Godo asked him.

"Urgent...news..." Tadao said though heavy panting.

"What is it?"

"President...Rufus..."

"Yes?"

"He has ended the funding of Wutai, sir!" Godo literally lept out of his seat.

"WHAT?"

"It was just announced on the local radio station. He said it was to go into effect immediately."

"What does he think he's doing? How are we supposed to pay for our resources? How are we to live?" Tadao fell silent for he did not know the answer. The man winced as Godo began ripping up various documents and screaming obscenities in a language not heard for decades. Then, Xiaoli walked into the office and stopped in the doorway.

"What do you want?" Godo asked her, an unintended anger directed at the woman. Xiaoli, never one to openly respond to many people, didn't reply. Instead, she stepped out of the doorway and signaled for someone to come inside. Who it was shook Godo nearly to his knees. Sephiroth and his two brothers, Yazoo and Kadaj, walked calmly into the office and stopped in front of his desk.

"We heard of your mishap, Mister Godo Kisaragi." Sephiroth began. "We want to let you know that we are terribly sorry for what Shinra has once again done to you and your people." Godo was still shaking with obvious fear.

"What do you want?" he asked the three silver haired men. "We don't have any money! We don't have any Materia!"

"We don't want any of those things from you." Kadaj claimed. "In fact, we want to give you an offer." Sephiroth turned to the shaken leader of Wutai.

"Yes." he said. "Shinra has wronged you and your people so many times on so many levels. We want to help you 'get back at them' so to speak. We wish to use your militia in a war against President Rufus and Shinra. We will supply them with mastered Materia and bangles to hold them. We will also supply you with the money you need to run your country."

"How do I know you're legit?" Godo asked Sephiroth.

"You think what we have on is cheap, Mister Kisaragi?" the slender man scoffed. Godo mentally doubled back.

"You want to save your people, don't you?" Yazoo asked him. Godo only nodded. "Then just take our offer. There's nothing for you to lose."

"But Shinra's militia outnumber mine four to one." Godo stated. Sephiroth huffed.

"You must not know about me." he said. "I am the One-Winged Angel. I need only me to do what I want. I reach out for you because we both have problems with Shinra we must work out. Better we do it together than separately and eventually end up fighting each other." Sephiroth then turned on his heels to face the window. "You do for me, Godo, and I will do for you. Agreed?" Sephiroth then reached his hand out in front of Godo, making him jump slightly.

"It is best for Wutai, sir." Tadao pleaded politely. Godo gave the offer one last thought before shaking Sephiroth's hand in alliance. Kadaj applauded.

"Well done, Mister Godo." he praised. "I'm glad you see things our way." Godo nervously nodded.

"I must inform my people." Godo said as he headed for the exit.

"No. Please. Allow me." Sephiroth insisted.

...Town Square, Wutai...

(_1._) Tadao and Xiaoli had gathered all of the people of Wutai into the town square in front of the Pagoda Tower to hear Sephiroth announce their leader's decision to join him in a supportive alliance. There were many questions amongst the people. One common to all was why Godo had sided with Sephiroth after everything he put them through. Sephiroth, along with his brothers, Godo, Tadao, and Xiaoli stood on a mobile stage positioned in the middle of town.

"May I have your attention please?" Sephiroth spoke. The crowd quickly fell into a dead silence. "Thank you. People of Wutai. Shinra has once again let you down. Shinra has once more wounded your nation! You gave Rufus your trust and he has once again thrown it out the window." Sephiroth gazed into the faces of the people to see them fully attentive and actually beginning to agree with him. He knew it would be an easy task to gain Wutai's immediate trust and alliance. He stepped forward. "It is time for vengence! It is the only way to get what you want! What you deserve! What Shinra took from you! Let them bring their guns and cannons! They have their weapons..." Before finishing the thought, Sephiroth looked up to the now morning blue sky. "And we have ours. Make this the last time Rufus and his Shinra men ever...toy with your lives! Stand with me, Wutai!!! Stand with me in this war for revenge!!" All of Wutai rang with a harmonious battle cry. It was then that the distant past of the Cetra civilization had come to pass once more. (_1 off._)


	24. What Would I Fight For?

I did this one at work during my break. It almost made me and my friend, Jaime cry. It took a while to write out on paper and get it just right, so I hope it touches you somehow. Yami No Eyes allowed me to use their series 'Wave of Mutilation', 'Du Dafst Mein', and 'Shiny Happy People' as a beginning for my two stories, so read and review their stories, too, okay? They're awesome!!!!!

**Chapter 24 - What Would I Fight For?**

**Song (1): _Goodbye Gracie_ from the Armageddon Original Soundtrack**

...The Sierra...

"Damn, Vin! We pulled an all-nighter this time!"

Cid and Vincent had been 'busy' ever since their return to the Sierra, and had just noticed the sun had risen. Vincent, now out of energy and slightly angered at the fact that Cid was not at all fatigued, sat up from his position to look out the lightly blue stained glass window of their room.

"I guess we did." Vincent said calmly. He then grinned seductively at his companion. "How about...another round." Cid gave a chuckle and rubbed the back of his head.

"As long as you don't pull my hair again! You 'bout ripped my hair damned near out the roots! I know you left marks on the back of my head."

"Oh, stop whining." Vincent pulled Cid into a passionate kiss, leaving Cid in a trance with his sapphire eyes unfocused on the man in front of him. Vincent shifted his raven hair out of his eyes. "I had to release all my energy somehow." Cid broke from his trance.

"I guess." He muttered as he sat up and got out of the bed. Vincent grinned.

"Or...maybe it was Jenova." Cid's small smile faded into a frown.

"Vin. Don't play about that." he said. "That's not funny."

"I joke because I know it cannot happen again." Vincent smiled softly at Cid, calming him instantly.

"Well, I'm glad we made it work, Vin." he said as he sat back down next to his lover. "I love your wierd sense of humor. I didn't think you had one at first."

"Well, I am human, Cid. We all have a sense of humor. Though dormant for some time, it's always been there. You brought it out of me with your silly antics. Sometimes I can't help but laugh at you."

"I see. You're pretty funny yourself." Cid pulled his lover into a peck on the lips and allowed Vincent to embrace him. Vincent then released Cid and stood to his feet.

"I'm going to get changed." he told Cid. Cid nodded and followed suit. Cid changed into a black tank top, deep navy colored jeans, and black sports shoes with a royal blue trim. Vincent, never one to venture from his original tastes, wore his black bodysuit and red cape. After they finished dressing themselves, Vincent and Cid made their way into the control room where they found Damian, alone and staring off into the vibrant blue sky while one of Cid's numerous crew members flew the massive ship. Damian wore his simple red shirt, deep red pants, and black leather boots. His coat almost was never seen off of his body.

"You slept in." Damian stated, though he didn't seem at all playful. If anything, he sounded highly irritated.

"Guess so." Cid said as he let out a aimless laugh, unaware that Damian was not in a playful mood. Vincent, however, could see right through the young man and saw his anger.

"Why are you angry, Damian?" Vincent asked. "It's not that big of a deal."

"It isn't you guys." Damian reassured. "It's what's happened just now."

"Sephiroth and Wutai joined forces after Rufus cut off Wutai's funding." the crew member chimed in. Cid's face fell into shock.

"What?" he shouted. "Why the hell would Godo do that?"

"Sephiroth promised him a lagre amount of money and an even larger amount of Materia. And get this!! Sephiroth waged WAR on Rufus and Shinra...and Rufus accepted!" Vincent's eyes widened.

"War?" He asked without excpecting an answer. "This doesn't make any sense. Wutai has no business battling Shinra."

"Well, they did have their money taken away by Shinra, Vin." Cid said.

"I understand their anger, but war?" Vincent thought on the notion. "And I suppose Rufus wants us to join him?"

"That's right." the crew member responded. Everyone's in the training room." The younger male chuckled. "Yuffie sure did throw quite a fit when she heard it on the radio." Vincent turned to Damian.

"Why aren't you in the Training Room, Damian?" he asked the red haired man.

"Cause he don't need no training!" Cid chimed in. "Not with The Phoenix here. That thing can kill all them suckers!" Cid chuckled, but Damian narrowed his eyes, showing that he was not amused.

"I'm not fighting." he said. Cid's jaw dropped.

"What? You're pretty much the strongest outta all of us! We need you!"

"NO!!! I'm not fighting in this...meaningless war! We don't have any business jumping it! If anything, we need to be working to keep it from happening."

"Damian." Vincent started. "You cannot believe that we can even attempt to peacefully resolve this. Not as long as Sephiroth is involved."

"Vin's right, Damian." Cid added. "Sephiroth ain't here for peace. You of all people should know that." Damian turned around to face Cid and Vincent.

"YOU don't even know what he's here for!" the red haired man screamed. "For all we know, he could have been trying to clear his name! He may not have wanted to fight after all those times of failing to beat you guys. You didn't even give him a chance to explain himself. You just assumed he came back to kill and tear everything up! It's not fair that you did him like that! No matter who he was in the past, he and his brothers deserve a chance to explain themselves. That's why I asked Loz to stay with me. Loz wanted a second chance and I gave it to him. He hasn't turned his back on us yet. Has he?" Cid, Vincent, and the pilot were silent. "I honestly think that Sephiroth is only fighting because you drove him to it. He isn't fighting because he wants to." Damian walked through Vincent and Cid and headed for the dock.

"Damian." Vincent said. "Where are you going?" Damian turned around.

"I want to talk with Sephiroth himself."

"What?" Cid shouted. "That's suicide! He'll-"

"He'll what?" Damian interrupted. "Kill me?" Damian turned back around and continued in his stride, leaving his friends in the control room to think about what just happened.

Maybe..." Cid began. "Maybe Damian's right. We didn't even hear Sephiroth out. We just went straight to kickin' his ass."

"Which was what we should have done, Cid!" Vincent snapped. "Sephiroth is nothing but trouble, and we have no reason to think he's trying to be good this time around!" Cid blinked and slowly let his head hang to the ground.

"I just have this crazy feeling that something's gonna happen." he said. "And I don't feelin' crazy."

A subdued, but somewhat angered Damian stood staring into the open field, the wind whisping through his bright red hair and dancing a vivid dance with his coat. The young man seemed to be lost in his thoughts when Tifa, now in her black outfit, walked up to him.

"Damian." she said to him. "Are you alright? You look upset." Damian didn't move.

"This coat..." he began after nearly a minute of silence. "..Was given to me by my foster father. (_1._) He was taken by an injury he recieved during the Wutaian War." Damian removed his coat and held it in his masculine arms. Tifa looked down at the coat with a look of confusion.

"He lost his arm fending off a soldier from the other side." Damian continued. "When he returned, it got infected and he became bed-ridden. His illness got to the point to where he didn't even have the strength to talk to me. I wanted to cry everytime I saw him. It made me so mad to see someone as strong as my father fade away into a slow and painful death because of something someone else did. A choice someone else made. He died...and was innocent." Tifa's eyes were glistening from the tears she apparently was holding in. "This war is just as pointless as all the other ones. In the long run, all war really does is kill the innocent. It doesn't solve any problems!" Damian turned to face Tifa. "It doesn't make things better, Tifa! It makes them worse! I don't want to have any part of something like that!" Tifa took the red haired man's left hand in both of hers.

"Damian." she started. "He had a choice. He chose to fight. He fought for something he believed was worth fighting for. He fought and died for you, Damian. Doesn't that mean something to you?" Damian fell silent has he looked down at the hand Tifa was holding within hers. He began fighting a fit of tears.

"I..." he sobbed. "I don't want anyone to have to die for me." Tifa looked into his now tear-filled green eyes.

"No one has to die for you, Damian. Or anyone else for that matter. They do it because they love you. If it came to it, I'd die for everyone on this ship...because I love them. That's my reason for fighting. To keep the ones I love alive."

"Don't you care about the pain they'll be in if you die, Tifa?" Damian was no longer able to fend off his tears and began bawling.

"I do care, Damian. But I also care about how happy and proud they'll be knowing that I will have died keeping them safe, and not just because." Tifa looked into Damian's eyes with the care and consolation equal to that of a motherly figure. "We all have something we think is truly worth giving our lives for. You do, too. You just need to find out what that something is. It can't be something everyone else wants. It has to be something...you want. Something you love."

With that, Tifa hugged the young man with as much love and care as she had shown in her speech, and turned to retire into her room. Damian was left with a large void to fill within his heart.

"What...would I fight for?" he asked himself. "...What would I die for?"


	25. A Cold Heart

**Chapter 25 - A Cold Heart**

**Song (1): _Flight Plan_ from the Armageddon Original Soundtrack**

**Song (2): _The Freedom_ from the Armageddon Original Soundtrack**

...The Sierra...

After about three hours the team of Avalanche had gathered once more in the Control Room, minus Damian who was still out on the deck. No one said a word. In fact, all of them seemed to be privately collecting their thoughts. Nearly half an hour of silence had passed when the intercom chimed in, waking everyone from their trance-like states of mind. Barret was the one to answer.

"Avalanche." he said.

"Avalanche. This is President Rufus of Shinra Interprises. I wish to meet with you here in the Highwind landed on the Gongaga Continent near Gold Saucer as soon as possible. We have a very important matter to discuss."

"We'll be there as soon as we can." Cloud spoke up.

"Thank you. We will be waiting." The intercom then faded into static and went silent. Cid, whom was standing in front of the large glass window in the front of the room next to Vincent, turned to his apprentice.

"You heard!" He shouted. "Let's get a move on!" The pilot jumped.

"Y-yes, sir!" With a flip of a switch, the Sierra flew towards its destination. Everyone aside from Yuffie, who was standing like a tree with her hands clenched into a rock crushing fist, swayed lightly as the massive airship made a quick turn to the right. Loz, now wearing an Avalanche uniform, turned and headed for the deck to accompany his new friend. Damian's face showed the look of a lonely child looking for their parents. He notcied Loz after a few minutes but did not turn to face him.

"Hi, Damian." Loz said. He recieved no answer. "Um...are you okay?" Damian turned around to face Loz.

"No, Loz." Damian said. "I'm not okay."

"Still upset about the war?" Damian did not answer; the universal form of 'yes'. Loz walked up to him and placed his pale hands on his shoulders.

"Damian." he said. "there's nothing to be mad about. You don't have to fight if you don't want to. And if you don't fight, then I won't." Damian's forest green eyes softened.

"You..." Damian began. "You have a reason to fight. Your brothers hate you and you hate them. It's a classic family feud."

"So." Loz said.

"I don't have a reason to fight. But I can't not fight because I don't have a reason to do that, either. I...don't know what to do."

"Well, you can fight for me. Or you can not fight for me. Which ever one you choose, I hope you're happy with it." Damian slowly broke a smile for his friend. Then, he began kissing Loz fiercely. When Damian finally broke from the hold, he smiled once more.

"Thank you, Loz." the red head told Loz. All Loz could do was nod, turn around and leave.

All heads turned on him as Loz reentered the Control Room. Cloud was the first to speak.

"Is he alright, Loz?" Loz was still a bit incoherent, but aware enough to notice Cloud speaking to him.

"Yes." Loz answered. "He's fine."

"Will he be fighting alongside of us, do you know?" Reeve asked him.

"I'm not too sure. He didn't say." Barret folded his arms.

"Well, if he don't then that's fine. We ain't tryin' ta force him ta do anything around him. Not with that bird in him!"

"Daddy!!" Marlene shouted. "That's not nice! Damian can't help he has the Phoenix inside his mind." Barret pouted at the fact that one moment, he and Marlene had switched the roles of parent and child.

"Yo, man!" Barret shouted. "When are we gettin' there?"

"Hey!!" Cid screamed back. "Don't rush me! I'm goin' as fast as this thing can! And throw your anger somewhere else 'cause I don't want it!" Nanaki grinned to himself.

"We are a sitcom family in the flesh." he said to himself. Loz heard the wolf-lion's comment and laughed a bit. Cid chimed in.

"Alright, you guys." the burly pilot said. "We're here." Barret unfolded his arms.

"Finally!" he scoffed. Vincent rolled his eyes at he comment.

...The Highwind, Gongaga Continent...

The entire group of Avalanche met Rufus and the Turks in the meeting room of the Highwind. Neither of them sat down however. All of them stood in front of the chairs they were asked to sit in.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice." Rufus said. The Shinra President then took a deep breath. "As you all should know by now, Sephiroth and Wutai have joined forces and have declared war upon Shinra Enterprises. I don't think I alone have the strength or will that you all have, so I ask for your aid." An eerie silence filled the roomfor a moment until Cloud finally spoke.

"We'll join you." He said. "Only because we have unfinished business with Sephiroth. We have nothing against Wutai." Damian frowned at the decision Cloud had made for them.

"Thank you. I am grateful for any help you offer to me and Shinra. We must rid the planet of all its threats." Rufus sighed as he looked at Damian. "Which brings me to the fate of Aeris's brother, Damian Gainsborough." Cloud blinked and Damian pointed his attention towards the Shinra President. "He has enough power and ability to destroy Sephiroth with a single thought it seems. However, he doesn't appear to be able to control this immense power."

"Just what are you getting at, Rufus?" Vincent interrupted.

"An untamed power such as his is a greater threat than what we've ever come up against." Rufus responded. "We cannot risk him losing control again." Aeris' eyes widened.

"Are you suggesting that we..."

"If he has the strength Sephiroth claims he has, then he could very well be the end of the entire Cosmos. (_1._) Damian must be put to death." The meeting room filled with gasps and swears.

"Ain't no fuckin' way we killing Damian!!" Cid shouted. "And we ain't lettin' no body else kill 'em, either! So you can forget that!!"

"By putting your own feelings in front of the safety of this planet, you all are no better than Sephiroth!" Avalanche silenced at the President's comment. Damian walked out of the room with an angry stride in his step. Cid turned to see Damian leave and then turned back with a defiant look on his face.

"You ain't gonna kill him, Rufus! He's fuckin' innocent!"

"Damian is not innocent, Cid!" Rufus shouted at the pilot. "He is a threat! He destroyed Junon and scared nearly anyone on this planet with a single thought! He cannot be allowed to live amongst us!"

"Rufus!" Tifa screamed. "Why are you being so cruel? Damian needs help and you feel that killing him off is your only option! You're just like your father!!"

"Then so be it!" Rufus scoffed. "I made a solemn promise to this planet that I would do everything I can to protect it no matter how I feel about the situation. I'm not heartless, Tifa! I don't want to kill him anymore than you do, but we truly are running out of options and scapegoats. This war with Sephiroth will occupy most of our skill and ability, meaning we won't have much left for Damian should he become The Phoenix again."

"Then why not just cut the fuckin' war out the damn picture?" Cid honestly suggested. "We can knock Sephiroth and his brothers off and help Damian with The Phoenix instead."

"NO!!!" Rufus objected. "Wutai is now also against us. They will stand in the way! We must stop them as well. By engaging in this war, we kill two birds with one stone." Yuffie hopped up out of her previous seated position.

"What?" She yelped. "Wutai is MY hometown!! You can't just kill off my tradition like it's a freakin' fly on a dinner table!!! Sephiroth has Dad all brainwashed and you ripping out our funding didn't help the situation!!! If you ask me, this is a bunch of BULLSHIT!!" Cid looked at the thin young girl with wide eyes. He now knew that Yuffie was officially angry with Rufus. Though the Shinra President had remained calm amoungst the problem.

"Please tone down your voice." he asked.

"Make me!!!" Yuffie shouted. Cloud held his hand out to Yuffie, signalling her to silence. The young girl did as she was told and gave the spikey blonde the floor.

"Like I said," he started. "we'll fight in this only to get Sephiroth. We don't have any negativity with Wutai."

"But if they get in the way.." Barret stepped in as he slapped his metal gunarm. "We gon knock dey heads clean off dey shoulders!!" Yuffie huffed at Barret, but the large man was not phased. Rufus bowed.

"Thank you, Team." he said. "I will contact you and give you any information I find. I leave you all with this final note." The Shinra president took a deep breath before finishing his thought. "If you don't finish the job, then I will. I bid you all farewell. You are free to leave." The team of Avalanche left uniformly with Rufus's comments still ringing in their ears. (_1 off._)

...The Sierra...

The team returned to a tidy ship thanks to Marlene and Denzel, whom Cid hired apathetically as housekeepers. The two children knew something hadn't gone over well with everyone from their solemn moods, so they decided to keep quiet until everything had cooled down. Whereas everyone retreated to their rooms, a mentally overwhelmed Cid Highwind stood on the deck of his mighty creation thinking, if not wishing, that he wasn't thrown into all the events that have taken place. (_2._)

"Damn." he said to himself. "I coulda swore I told myself not to fight like this again. Everytime I do, I lose something I love. Last time I fought in a big battle, I almost lost Vincent." Cid chuckled. "Okay, maybe I didn't lose Vin, but it felt like it, and it hurt me so bad I considered killing myself at times just to get away from the pain." The pilot shut his sapphire eyes and took a deep, calming breath. "I just don't wanna go through that again. I don't wanna come close to losing something...or someone I love. I just wanna have a normal, peaceful life. Is that so much to ask?" It seemed Cid's whole conversation was directed at someone, however no one else was physically around to hear him. He took another deep breath and turned to go back into the dark halls of the Sierra.


	26. Dreaming

Damian's odd dream of Cid and himself, cut and clipped. Sorry, trying to keep it clean as far as this goes.**  
**

**Chapter 26 - Dreaming...**

**Song (1): _I'm Movin' On_ By Rascal Flatts**

**Song (2): _The Destruction of Shanghai_ from the Armageddon Original Soundtrack**

...The Sierra?...

Damian sat up to find himself in his room wearing a white shirt and black shorts. He looked around in a daze as he had just awaken from a long slumber it seemed. After a minute, he slid off the bed and onto his feet. The red haired young man walked out into the hall and looked down both ends to see if anyone was awake. He saw a light was still on down the right wing, so he slowly made his way down to the room. (_1._) As he drew closer to the light, he could hear a man's voice singing passionately. He stopped for a moment to try and decipher the tone, but he did not recognize it. He walked a little faster to an opened door. He slowly peeked into the doorway and on the black and navy comforted bed sat Cid. From what Damian could see, he was wearing a navy blue tank shirt and white athletic shorts. His pilot goggles were still propped up on his forehead, as they usually were. Damian couldn't believe that the voice he was hearing was Cid's voice, and it almost shocked him that there was nothing to prove he wasn't the one singing. Moreover, Damian couldn't help but wonder where Vincent was. He then quickly assumed that the raven-haired man stepped out momentarily and satisfied himself with the conclusion. Damian gently knocked on the wall to get Cid's attention. (_1 off._) The blonde stopped singing and turned around to see where the noise came from. He smiled when he saw who it was.

"Hey there." Cid greeted. Damian waved, still shocked by Cid's vocals.

"Hi, Cid." he said. "Was that...you singing?"

"Yeah. Did I wake you up? I'm sorry." Damian shook his head.

"No." he said. "You didn't wake me up. I was already awake. I heard you on my way down the hall." The red haired young man smiled. "You're amazing!"

"Aww." Cid said as he broke into a light blush. "Thanks. I actually don't get that too often."

"Really? You're really good." Cid let out an airy laugh.

"Yeah. All the fanchicks tell me I'm good and that they wanna be my baby's mama! But I've never got a 'you're amazing'. It's kinda touching." Damian smiled softly. Then his face fell into a deep concern.

"Where's Vincent? I haven't seen him." Cid swallowed a lump.

"Vincent...left me." Cid said. Damian's mouth hung open.

"WHAT!? Why?"

"He said I spent more time with you than I did with him. He thought we did something together. He left before I could tell him anything." Cid chuckled to hold back his tears. "...It's the worst thing that's ever happened to me."

"And it's all my fault, Cid. I'm so, so sorry." Cid quickly rises and grabs Damian's shoulders. He looks into the red head's tantalizing green eyes.

"No, Damian." He said. "It's not your fault. It's mine. If I didn't like you like I do, then me an' Vin would still have something. Don't you take any of the blame for this." Cid releases his grip on Damian's shoulders, unaware that he had been violently shaking him until he saw a dizzy look on the red haired man's face. The blonde then goes to sit back down on the black and navy bed. Damian was still a bit shaken by the words Cid said to him.

"Like me..." he started. "...like you do?" Cid sighed.

"Yeah. ...I Like you. I really like you." All Damian could do was blush. He always felt that he and Cid had a father-and-child relationship, though he really did want something more. Now here Cid was, confessing to him that he wanted more also. Damian sat down beside Cid.

"I...like you, too, Cid." he stuttered. "I always have." Cid lightly bit his bottom lip.

"I know. I could see it all over you." The red head looked down to his feet.

"Am I that projective?"

"I guess so. Even Vincent saw that you liked me." Damian quickly turned to face Cid.

"I told you it was my fault you and Vincent broke up!"

"Hey! It's not you fault, Damian. It's Vincent's!" Damian's green eyes widened.

"What?"

"He assumed that me and you had somethin' goin' and just outta nowhere decided to break up with me!! It's his fault!"

After the pilot's analysis, a long silence gathered between him and Damian. Cid began to feel an odd tension building because of Damian's presence. He suddenly felt the tension escalate into a form of lust. A lust he felt only for Vincent. The pilot began to sweat heavily and felt as if he were choking on the very air he was breathing. He quickly swallowed, then opened his mouth to speak.

"D-Damian..." Cid started, stumbling on his words. Damian noticed Cid's current status and turned to him with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah?"

"I..uh...Can I ask you...to do something for me?"

"Sure, Cid. Anything."

"Well, uh...I..um..." Cid began tripping on his thoughts. The red haired man quickly noticed.

"Cid? Are you alright?"

"Yeah..I'm...no...goddammit!" Cid slammed his fist onto his thighs.

"Cid! Look at me!" Damian grasps the larger man's shoulders and shifts him. "Tell me what's bothering you like this."

"It's...not a 'what'...as much as a 'who', Damian." Damian furrowed his brows.

"I...I want you to..." Cid's eyes began to burn. "I want you to kiss me, Damian!" Damian's jaw nearly fell out of its joint.

"Wh-what?"

"Come on! I know you want more than what we have. I want more, too."

Damian drew his hands back. He couldn't comprehend what Cid was telling him. He was confused beyond repair it seemed. Then, Cid's rough, but oddly soft hands came towards him and cupped his face within them, making Damian feel a coarse chill run up his spine. Cid then pulled his red haired friend into a soft and passionate kiss. Damian's head began spinning and his eyes began to burn. He then felt the urge to engage the situation. He pushed Cid off of him and pinned him down to the bed. Damian then looked into Cid's vibrant blue eyes and gave him a look of desire. Cid immediately grinned.

"Kinda aggresive. Aren't ya?"

Cid didn't noticed the unusual grin Damian gave his comment. Damian began kissing him fiercely and without yielding or thinking for a moment of the many consequences that could have come from his actions. Cid ran his hands through his long red hair. Damian drew in closer, pressing his body onto the muscular body of the pilot. Cid took a deep, strong breath in through his nose as he felt his pants slowly tighten from the erection that grew down below. Cid attempted to make it die down by thinking of things he found unattractive, but to no avail.He couldn't resist Damian's kiss. The way it felt to be kissed by him. His fire red hair. His winter forest green eyes. His everything. Damian began running his hands through Cid's chocobo-colored hair, slightly grasping and tugging at it as he started to kiss more vigorously. Cid arched his back to the touch, making Damian grin through his lock. In his mind, Damian couldn't comprehend exactly what was happening between himself and the man physically beneath him. It almost seemed like it wasn't him doing these things. Then, his thoughts suddenly fell blank and his head began wildly spinning. He then suddenly came back to reality and found he had somehow literally ripped Cid's tank shirt off of him, revealing his finely detailed and chiseled chest and abdomen. Damian gazed into the being that was Cid, making Cid blush lightly as he looked at the fire red hair of his companion.

"Like what cha see?" he asked. Damian looked up into his eyes and grinned seductively as he provokatively bit his lower lip. Damian then began kissing the side of Cid's neck and trailed them down his chest, making the blonde gasp and arch his back to the touch of the red head's soft lips. The pilot then let out a low moan as Damian's kisses reached Cid's lower stomach. Damian stopped his trail of pecks and eyed his companion's bulge with a strange hunger that did not suit Damian's persona in any way. Suddenly, Damian's forest green eyes faded to an endless black. Cid, overcome with lust and sheer ecstacy, did not notice the sudden change.

A demented Damian gazed up at Cid, who had his eyes involuntarily closed due to the rush of pleasure the red haired young man sent through his body. Damian then gripped the tip of Cid's erection with his lips, making Cid moan out loud. Damian then began biting at the bulge, making it ever more tense under Cid's pants. Cid took in a deep breath through his teeth and arched his back, welcoming the pleasing feeling he recieved from Damian's out-of-character actions. Damian then climbed back on top of Cid and began kissing his face very fiercely, forcing moans out his companion.

(_2._) Cid then felt a strange burning sensation flowing throuh his body like his own blood current. The burning intensified until it began to hurt. He then began to feel his skin burn as if he were on fire and wretched as the burning became unbearable. Damian paused. He gazed into Cid's now squinted eyes and what Cid saw frightened him to no end. Damian and become the Phoenix during their session, and though Cid did his best to try and free himself from the demon's grasp, the burning kept him stiff. He opened his eyes wider to witness something that frightened him even more. The Phoenix had it's flaming aura surrounding the entire room, and everything that touched it bursted into flames. It then finally came to Cid. He knew why he felt as if he was on fire. The Phoenix was burning Cid...alive. Cid began to scream violently as he felt his flesh burn away and melt from his bones, making The Phoenix grin with a dark and evil pleasure. With a loud crash, the room explodes in a hellacious flame, burning eveyrthing, including Cid, and desintegrating it to nothing but dust. The Phoenix let out a thunderous cry resembling that of the cry of an eagle. (_2 off._) Then Damian's mind went blank and a light of white flashed in front of his now closed eyes. He quickly opened his eyes to see himself facing up at the ceiling of his room. He sat up to look around and found that he was indeed back in his room laying in his bed.

"Was that...A dream?" Damian slapped his forehead.

"Oh man! I guess I do got it bad."


	27. Making A Choice And Holding On

**Chapter 27 - Making A Choice and Holding On**

**Song (1): _Bedtime Story_ from the The Day After Tomorrow Original Soundtrack**

**Song (2): _Anakin's Dream_ from the Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Original Soundtrack**

**Song (3): _Exceptional_ by Jojo from her album, _The High Road_**

**Song (4): _Love Theme_ from the Armageddon Original Movie Soundtrack**

...The Sierra...

(_1._) Damian was still disoriented when he heard voices coming from Cid's room. Damian gave a sigh because he heard Cid's voice in the fray, thus confirming that what he saw was nothing but an odd dream. He rose from his bed and headed out into the hallway down to Cid's room. He stopped just beyond the doorway because he did not want to intrude on the conversation. He managed to hear Tifa comment on the unknown topic of discussion.

"Well, I don't know." she said. "I've never had to deal with that."

"I think you should tell him without holding back, Cid." Vincent said.

"I don't wanna hurt him." Cid told them both.

"You're only hurting him when you're not telling him the truth." Tifa told Cid. "You're going to have to tell Damian you love Vincent...not him." (_1 off._)

Damian's eyes widened and his heart immediately broke in two. He couldn't believe what he just heard. He ran back into his room and shut a locked the door, not wanting to stay around to hear anymore of the conversation. The banter between the three members of Avalanche carried on. (_2_.)

"But Tifa, " Cid began. "I do love him. I just don't love him the way I love Vincent. That's all. He's more so like a brother to me. Kinda like Shera's like a sister to me." Cid buried his face into his slightly damaged hands. "I want him to know that, but I don't know how he'll take it."

"Well, he has to find out sooner or later." Vincent exlpained. "There's no need for him to find out in a harsh way when all you have to do is tell him yourself." Cid uncovered his face.

"You're right, Vin." he said. "As always." Vincent gave his partner a look of arrogance.

"Of course." Vincent said. "What am I here for?" Cid attempted to mock the raven haired man, making Tifa giggle.

"Hey!" Cid shouted. "Speaking of Shera. I wanna go and get her and her family from Rocket Town." Cid shrugged. "I mean, since we're already just around the corner."

"Sounds like a plan." Tifa said, smiling half way across her face.

"Great. I'll let Cloud know. If anything happens, then I want Shera and her family to be within reach. Ya know what I'm sayin'?" Tifa nodded.

"I understand completely."

In his room, a shattered Damian sat huddled in the corner near the window next to the bed with his head buried into his knees. He stood and looked out of the window into the star filled night sky. Just then, he heard his room's door open and footsteps come closer. Damian did not even turn to see who it was that walked in.

"Damian." It was Cloud. "I'm glad you're awake now. How are you?" Damian didn't answer. Cloud assumed that the red head was still angered by Rufus's recent decisions. Then, Damian muttered something.

"Why doesn't he...love me?" he said. Cloud didn't hear him too well.

"What was that?" the spiky blonde asked, attempting to confirm what he heard.

"Did he lie to me when he said he loved me?" Cloud heard this comment clearly.

"Who are you talking about?" Damian's face faded from a pained frown to a soft and straightened feature. He turned to face Cloud.

"Sorry, Cloud." he softly said. "I was just day dreaming." Cloud nodded.

"No problem. I'm just glad to see you up and out of bed now. Even if it is about midnight." Cloud smiled, but Damian had turned back to facing the window. "You just take it easy for a while." With that, the spiky man turned and headed out into the hallway, leaving his ally in his room alone.

"It's his fault." Damian said quietly, voice usually filled with anger. "It's all because...of Vincent!" Damian's satin face slowly laced with dark veins and his irises slowly faded from a vibrant green to a deadly, endless black. "It all HIS fault Cid Highwind doesn't love me!" With this, Damian stormed out of his room and into the hallway to deck at the back of the ship without being seen. (_2 off_.)

...Cid, Vincent, and Shera's home, Rocket Town...

In less than an hour, the Sierra had landed in Rocket Town, a small town named after the now non-existent rocket ship that rested dormantly in the green meadows behind the small houses. Other than the missing rocket, the town had not changed at all. Every building was in place and in tact with townspeople coming and going with supplies. However, on this day the tiny town was packed full of young school girls, older women, and about a handful of young and middle-aged men. Apparently, someone overheard the phone call Cid had with Shera about his return home and immediately informed their sources and the wild chain of gossip had begun. People were crowded in front of the entrance to the town with various pictures of Cid, many of his albums, and other merchandise waiting for their idol to show his now well-known face. In the massive airship, Cid literally watched the crowd in horror.

"Dammit!" Cid yelped. "What the hell? Do these people follow me or what?" Yuffie sighed impatiently.

"Quit being a bitch, old man!!!" Yuffie shouted, shocking nearly all of her firends. "Getchur ass out there and get Shera so we can leave!!!" Aeris's eyes were bulging out of her face at the tiny girl's sudden angry outburst. Everyone else, excluding Vincent who seemed to understand why Yuffie was angry, had their mouths hung open.

"Yuffie." Loz finally commented. "I'm not sure I understand any of this, but Cid looks really scared." With that, Yuffie stomped out of the ship and out to the crowd.

"Alright, everyone!!!" she shouted. "Break it up!! Cid is not here to sign autographs, take pictures, or god forbid hold your wretched kids!!! We came to get someone and leave!! That's it!!! So take all your asses HOME!!!" All of them frightened by the young girl's whole demeanor, the crowd quickly dispersed and disappeared. Yuffie placed her hands on her hips with look of satisfaction, then quickly turned and headed back into the ship to confront the blonde pilot, who now had a look of disbelief on his slightly stubbled face. "Go now, Cid." Yuffie commanded calmly. Everyone turned to Cid with fearful eyes, making the pilot wince a bit before leaving his post and slowly walking outside.

When Cid finally made it outside into the open, he noticed that no one was in town. He looked around and scouted carefully, then grinned to himself.

"Ya gotta hand it the girl." Cid said quietly. "She sure knows how to scare people off." He proceeded forward and looked to his house to see Shera sitting in a chair on the cherrywood porch he had installed three months before. It appeared that she was reading a book patiently waiting for him to return. Cid smiled.

"Hey, Shera!" He shouted as he strided towards the wooden cottage. Shera looked up to see Cid, smiled, and closed her book.

"What took you so long?" she said playfully. "I was getting worried and thought you forgot about me." Cid calmly walked up on the porch.

"Now, why would I do something like that?" he asked, not expecting an answer.

"I'll never know why you do what you do, Cid Highwind. I'm just grateful you do nothing you regret." Shera smiled softly. Just then, a short, elderly man with slightly wrinkled skin, gray hair, and gray eyes slowly stepped out of the house. He looked at Cid with a doubtful eye.

"Cidney?" the old man said. "Is that you?" Cid began scratching the back of his head.

"Yes, Mister McPherson." he answered as politely as he could. "It's me."

"Shera said you'd be coming to take along with you. We took it upon ourselves to pack our things." Shera grinned.

"Father, I packed your things." she said as she laughed.

"Ah, yes. My apologies, dear." The old man, obviously Shera's father, kissed his daughter on the forehead.

"Need some help getting to the airship, Mister McPherson?" Cid asked the old man. The man laughed.

"No need." he said. "I'm sure I can find my way there. And please. Call me Harlin." Cid gave the man a half smile.

"Sure, Harlin." he said. Harlin grinned and turned for the Sierra. Shera turned and looked to Cid.

"Well, 'Cidney'," she said playfully. "Would you care to help me with my things?" Cid looked at Shera, saw her smile, and put on a smile of his own.

"Sure." the pilot said. "I'd love to help you." Shera giggled and lightly punched Cid's broad shoulder before they both entered their house.

(_3_.) The little house had not changed much. The whole scaping of the home was still the same after almost three years. Even the wallpaper was the same. Cid was amazed at how much he missed being at home. Shera took his hand, breaking him from his trip down memory lane.

"Come on." she said. "The bags are in my room."

Cid nearly drew back when he looked in Shera's room. Her room was highly decorated with various posters of him, spanning all the way across the wall. She also had several pictures of Cid, her, and the rest of Avalanche posted on her dresser. Shera looked at Cid and noticed his expression, then blushed hotly.

"I suppose I'm your biggest fan." she said after the blush faded. "This song of yours is my favorite. I play it all day." Cid nodded as Shera stopped the CD player. (_3 off_.)

"I see." The pilot placed his hands on his hips and looked at the three suitcases sitting at the foot of Shera's bed. He hoisted the largest one into his arms, held it for a moment, and began contemplating on something. He then carefully set the suitcase on the bed and sat down beside it.

"Shera." Cid called out. Shera turned around.

"Hm?" Cid ran his slightly callused hands through his chocobo-colored hair.

"Uh...you know, I'm sorry...for all this."

"For all what?" Shera sat down next to him.

"Well, for puttin' you through what you've been through with me. I know I ain't been the best when it came to you. I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Shera placed her hands on his and turned to look into his sapphire eyes.

"It's okay, Cid." she said sweetly. "I'm fine with everything. If anyone should be apologizing, it should be me. I'm the one who turned into a real old hag when we got married. I'm glad it didn't work out. we have a better brother-and-sister relationship than a lover relationship. Don't you think?" Cid looked down at his feet, then looked up into Shera's eyes and grinned.

"Yeah. I think so, too. I've never had a sister before. It's nice ta know I got one in you." Shera smiled, patted on Cid's hands twice, then stood to her feet.

"I'll carry my CD case and my suitcase." She pointed to her belongings, then pointed to her father's things. "I guess you can carry this suitcase and the one on the bed. That would be everything we plan on taking with us." Cid looked around, and a picture on Shera's dresser caught his attention.

"Hey, Shera." he said. "Where'd ya get that picture?" He pointed to the photo. "The one with me and you in it."

"Hmm." The woman looked at the picture Cid pointed to. (_4_.) It was a picture of Cid and Shera standing in front of the Tiny Bronco during a sunny, windy day. Both of them were smiling to no end. "Oh, this one. I got it from that old guy who used to live next door. Remember? He took this picture of us about three days before we first met Cloud and the others."

"Oh." Cid hung his head down once more then looked up at the picture again. "Well, maybe you should take that one with you." Shera cross-examined the photo.

"You think I should?"

"Yeah, I do. In fact..." Cid stood up and grabbed the photo. "I think I'll hold on to it." Shera nodded.

"Alright. You can have that one." Cid smiled.

"Thank you."

"Mmhmm. Well, we'd better get going." Shera grabbed her bags. "We don't want to keep everyone waiting."

"Oh, yeah!" Cid stood up and carefully placed the picture into his left cargo pocket. He then quickly picked up the bags he was to carry and led Shera out of the house. Cid was somehow so pleased with himself, he broke into his signature stride. Shera noticed and giggled at his antics.

"You truly are one of a kind, Cid." she said.

"Hell yeah, I am!! You should know that by now!" Cid replied

"Just stating the obvious, I guess." (_4 off_.)

When Cid and Shera made it to the deck of the Sierra, Aeris was standing at the edge, seemingly waiting for them. When Shera saw Aeris, she almost fainted.

"Hello, Miss Shera." Aeris said. "Nice to see you, too." All Shera could do was nod and walk past her with her mouth hung open. Aeris smiled, then quickly turned to Cid.

"Cid. You haven't seen Damian recently. Have you?"

"No, Aeris." Cid replied. "I haven't." Aeris sighed.

"We can't find him. He's missing again." Cid furrowed his brows.

"I don't understand why he won't just stay in one place."

"Him missing isn't the bigger problem. When I tried to psychically search for him, all I found were fragments of his being. The larger presence of him I saw was..." Cid grew worried.

"Was what, Aeris?"

"What I saw wasn't Damian. It was the Phoenix."


	28. The Birth of the Dark Phoenix

**Chapter 28 - The Birth of the Dark Phoenix**

**Song (1): _Magneto Plots_ from the X-Men The Last Stand Original Soundtrack**

**Song (2): _Meteor Shower_ from the Armageddon Original Movie Soundtrack**

...Outer Gates of Wutai...

(_1_.) It was now nearing noon and the streets of Wutai were now filled with military supplies and warfare, and everyone was either training for the battle or preparing themselves for sheltering purposes. Wutai was now a military camp. And Sephiroth allowed no outsiders to interfere with the procedure. Anyone who dared to attempt to intrude were shot and killed on the spot by Wutai's main infantry. However, a certain red haired young man wearing a black muscle shirt, black leather pants, and black leather boots stood in front of the gates with every intention of entering. The two soldiers guarding the gate met him half way.

"NO TRESPASSING!" one soldier yelled at him. Damian simply turned his head robotically to look the soldier directly into the eyes.

"Turn around and we will spare you, boy!" the other soldier harped. Despite their words, Damian continued in his approach. The soldiers wielded their guns.

"Don't make us do this!!" the first soldier warned. Damian did not stop.

"STOP OR WE'LL KILL YOU!!" the second soldier screamed. This time Damian stopped, though he did not turn around. He gave the soldiers a dark and evil glare as he tensed his hands, his green eyes fading into a dark black and veins lining his face. Without moving, Damian had caused the soldiers to combust and literally melted the flesh from them with a roaring pulse of carefully directed atomic energy, leaving nothing but their charred skeletal frames. Then, as Damian (now The Phoenix) passed the skeletal corpses he emitted a low pulse of energy and disentegrated what remained of the soldiers, as well as blasted the gates wide open. He continued onward to the Pagoda Tower where he felt Sephiroth's presence the strongest, everyone carefully watching his every move as he passed them. When he made it to the outside of his destination, his features returned to normal. He stopped his advance and looked up at the top of the tower. (_1 off_.)

In the main office, Sephiroth, Kadaj, Yazoo, Godo, and Godo's officials stood discussing Sephiroth's repayment. Kadaj immediately picked up on Damian's darkened energy.

"Sephiroth." the teenager said. "Someone's here to see you." Sephiroth immediately averted his attention to the young man outside. Yazoo and Kadaj readied themselves for battle.

"Stand down, you two." Sephiroth spoke. "He is not here to fight with us." The two brothers put their weapons back in their cases. Sephiroth ran his hand through his extremely long silver hair.

"I will tend to him myself."

With this, the tall man walked down the Pagoda Tower and out into the town square to confront Damian, who now had his back turned to the tower and Sephiroth. Sephiroth cautiously approached the young man and stood beside him. Damian did not turn to face him.

"Do you remember when we first met, Damian?" Sephiroth asked. "Atop of Junon?" The tall man awaited a response, only to recieve the infamous silent treatment. Sephiroth turned his head to face Damian.

"You know what I saw...when I looked at you?" Damian remained silent. "I didn't see an enemy. I saw sheer raw power. A power that I now know that I can only rival. At first, I wanted this power for myself. But now I realize my mistake for trying to cage you and make you my own personal pet. Just as Aeris has tried to do." Damian narrowed his eyes at the sound of his twin sister's name. Sephiroth could see every emotion on the soft face of the red haired man. "You also seem to be somewhat...heartbroken. Perhaps I can help you somehow. But then again...you have no need for my aid."

Sephiroth then stabbed his Masamune an inch into the soft soil and exposed a small puddle of the Lifestream. Then, with his power, he lifted some of the strange liquid into the air and held it a good distance in front of Damian's satin featured face. The liquid floated freely, none of it falling or dripping onto the ground.

"You see." Sephiroth began. "I have the power to manipulate the Lifestream to do my bidding." Sephiroth lowered his hand and used only his mind to hold the Lifestream sample in place. "Then, there is you..." Sephiroth grinned slightly. "An untamed, unfiltered, and unlimited being with power that has yet to reach its full potential. I need the Lifestream to use my power, but you...you can do anything. Anything you can think of. To anyone you can think of. Including one named Vincent Valentine."

Sephiroth's comparison made visions of Vincent flash vividly in Damian's clouded mind. Suddenly, Sephiroth felt his hold on the Lifestream sample slip away from him. He then turned to Damian and witnessed a fierce tranformation. (_2_.) Sephiroth heard a faint cry of an eagle as the young man's face filled with veins and lit a slight fire red tint. Damian's lips lost their color, his eyes blackened completely, and his skin faded into a ghostly gray shade. The Lifestream sample in front of Damian exploded into droplettes then reformed together into an orb which sported the wings of the Phoenix in an almost blinding fiery red glow. The sky then filled with storm clouds and the winds picked up to a furious speed, dancing through Damian's now blood red hair. Then, a violently loud shockwave pulsated from the orb, beating at nearly everything it touched and even ripping off a fraction the skin of many people who were standing within it's reach. Sephiroth's eyes widened as Damian's msucles tightened so even his lips were tightly spread apart, exposing his clenched teeth. The wind picked up speed and another shockwave with the same intensity was emitted from the orb. The screams of the unsuspecting victums of Wutai could be heard from miles away it seemed as yet another shockwave hit the town, tearing apart small houses and denting many larger buildings. Kadaj, Yazoo, Godo, and his officials were watching the spectacle from inside the somehow untouched Pagoda Tower.

"What is going on?" Godo asked. "What is Sephiroth doing?"

"It isn't Sephiroth, Godo." Kadaj explained, a sign of fear in his voice. "This is the one being Sephiroth cannot defeat. This is the Phoenix." Kadaj then looked to The Phoenix. "But this time, The Phoenix seems a bit more evil this time around."

As yet another shockwave had emitted from the orb of Lifestream, Sephiroth realized that if he did not stop The Phoenix, it would surely demolish the army he had worked so hard to create.

"Enough, Phoenix." Sephiroth said as an attempt to compromise. However, this darker form heeded not to Sephiroth's plea and released another shockwave from the orb, this time incenerating several buildings and several people, included women and even children. The Phoenix grinned a dark and evil grin as the cries of agony filled the burning air. Sephiroth grew desparate.

"ENOUGH!!!!" he shouted.

Then, the orb of Lifestream disappeared as well as the light and the storm clouds, and Damian's facial features returned to normal. The young man was breathing heavily as if he had been drained of energy, but Sephiroth knew better. He beheld the power of the Phoenix and was still in awe. Though the numerous flames had died down, the area in which the shockwaves connected were for the mostpart a charred mess, and everyone in the warpath had been wounded severely. The tall silver haired man then pulled himself back to reality and gently placed his hand on Damian's still tensed shoulder. (_2 off_.)

"Damian." he called out. "Perhaps I will make you an offer." Damian's breathing returned to normal and his muscles relaxed. "It seems Vincent is in the way of your happiness. All I want is for you to be happy, so in exchange for you joining me and my army, I will personally do away with him so you can have your one true desire. The man named Cid Highwind." Damian did not even flinch. Sephiroth knew he'd get what he wanted out of the disturbed young man. "I'm glad you see things in my perspective. Keep your end of the bargain and I shall keep mine." Sephiroth removed his hand, used a Materia to cast a massive Cure spell, turned on his heels, and walked back into the tower, leaving Damian to himself.

In the Pagoda, Godo, Kadaj, and Yazoo were speechless as Sephiroth entered the room. After a brief moment of silence, Kadaj was the first to speak.

"Big Brother." he called out. "Why did you leave him out there alone?"

"Because he wants to be alone right now." Sephiroth answered. Godo nearly leaped out of his wooden sandals.

"What are you talking about?" the new general shouted. "He's our enemy! Did you see what he did to my people?"

"Mister Godo is right, big brother." Yazoo stated. "Damian shouldn't be here. His power is too unstable."

"Only in the wrong hands, Yazoo." Sephiroth waved. "Damian has been completely overtaken by the Phoenix. What you just saw was the Phoenix in it's true form." Sephiroth gently rubbed his long and narrow chin. "This..dark Phoenix could be just what we need to finally put Cloud and that miserable tart, Aeris, in their rightful places. Moreover, he has the potential to destroy this entire planet and still remain strong enough to anhilate the rest of this galaxy. Then, I will be able to recreate it in Mother's honor. She has smited me with the eternal duty of killing all that remains of this galaxy because of losing to those damned do-gooders and I will have their heads for it! I will make Mother proud." Godo popped his head out of his hands.

"Hold on a minute!" he said hastefully. "What about us? What about Wutai?"

"Well now, why would I leave you and your people out of my master plan after what you are doing to aid me?" The tall man grinned sadistically. "You will be at my side in my time of glory. For your loyalty and trust, I will grant you eternal life, as well as eternal wealth since you seem to treasure that more than your lives." Godo grinned from ear to ear. Yazoo and Kadaj stepped over to Sephiroth.

"And we will stand by your side, Brother." Kadaj stated.

"Yes." Yazoo agreed. "And we'll see to it that dear brother Loz is eliminated for his betrayal." Sephiroth smiled.

"I see now why Mother selected you to be at my side." The silver haired man then looked outside to Damian, who was still standing in place at the entrance of the Pagoda Tower. "However, it seems we have a little help with our deed."

Outside, Damian stared off into space, an infinite look of hatred in his eyes. He then muttered something to himself.

"I...hate you." he spoke out with a dark and evil tone. "...Vincent Valentine..."


	29. Hope Has Blue Eyes

**Chapter 29 - Hope Has Blue Eyes**

**Song (1): _Body Heat_ from the The Day After Tomorrow Original Soundtrack**

**Song (2): _Love Theme_ from the Armageddon Original Movie Soundtrack**

**Song (3): _Leaving_ from the Armageddon Original Movie Soundtrack**

**Song (4): _Because of You_ from the The Day After Tomorrow Original Soundtrack**

**Song (5): _Protect Life_ From the The Fifth Element Original Soundtrack**

...The Sierra...

(_1_.) The day had finally come to an end and the sun retired once more. The group known as Avalanche laid down to rest with a worried heart for none of them knew of their friend Damian's whereabouts or well-being. One person could not sleep at all that night. All he did was sit on the edge of Damian's untouched bed and think about where the red haired young man had gone. The blonde, obviously Cid, sat on the edge of his bed as Vincent slept, oddly enough, soundly next to him.

"Why the hell..." Cid began to himself. "...did he just up an' leave like that? Ever since the Phoenix showed up, he's been a fuckin' wreck." Cid shook his head at the notation. "Damn. He don't even smile anymore. I miss that smile of his. It would even make Vincent smile if he saw it."

Cid then heard a familiar voice ring in his head. He grew a confused look on his face.

"Damian?" It appeared Damian was trying to reach him telepathically, but seemed to be having trouble doing so.

"_Cid._" Damian called out. "_Cid. Save me! I need you, Cid! Save me!_"

Damian's voice inside Cid's head was too much for Cid to carry as he still had not adapted to the use of telepathy and he began to feel his head spinning. The more Damian called and reached out to his mind, the more painful Cid's headache became. The blonde tried to shake off the headache, but Damian's messages began coming faster, making it impossible to comprehend what he was saying. Cid's pain grew unbearable, and he began to wince at the wildly pulsating, headsplitting migrane.

"_Cid. Save me! Please!! Come save me!_" The red head's voice grew in volume and intensity in Cid's head, making the headache become severely painful. Cid screamed as he slammed his eyelids closed. Then, within the darkness of his closed eyes, he saw what appeared to be Damian standing in an area somwhere in Wutai. His facial expression resembled that of a frightened child. The vivid picture then faded to white and Cid felt his limbs give way. The voice of Damian ceased to ring in Cid's head as the burly man fell to his knees in a cold sweat and heavy breath. Vincent snapped his eyes open and positioned himself so he was looking over at his shaken lover. The raven-haired man lept out of bed and over to Cid, who was now panting heavily. (_1 off_.)

"Cid?" Vincent said. "Are you alright? What happened?" Cid looked up into Vincent's eyes, revealing his own oddly bloodshot windows of sight.

"It..." Cid could only murmur sentence and word fragments. "...was Damian." Vincent's crimson eyes widened slightly.

"What about Damian?" The ex-Turk eyed the pilot with concerned eyes as Cid slowly recovered from his telepathic encounter with Damian.

"I...I know where...he is."

"Where is he, Cid?"

The two men then heard footsteps coming from down the hallway. The sound came closer until it revealed a sleep-worn Tifa Lockheart standing in the doorway in a royal purple, slik pajama suit. She rubbed her sienna eyes as they struggled to adjust to the dim light of the desk lamp on the nightstand near Vincent's side of the bed.

"Next time you two decide to go wild..." the woman started. "...will you please give me a warning the night before so I can prepare? I've never heard Cid squeal like that. It burned my eardrums." Tifa folded her arms as if she were disappointed about something. Vincent then eyed her.

"We didn't do anything like that." he said. "If I were to EVER make Cid scream like that, then I would most certainly tell you all about it, Tifa." Cid looked down into his hands as he blushed lightly.

"Damian sent me one of those psychic messages." Cid then stated. "I just ain't used to hearing someone talk to me like that. It hurt. I know where he is, though."

"Oh." Tifa said as she nearly slid down to her knees where Vincent and Cid were positioned. "I'm sorry. What did he say?" Cid looked over at Vincent, then at Tifa.

"He kept saying, 'save me'." The pilot then furrowed his brows. "I think he might have been kidnapped." Tifa gasped.

"Kidnapped? Who on Earth is strong enough to kidnap Damian?" she asked.

"I don't know." Cid answered. "But I think he's in Wutai now, so I'm guessing Sephiroth may have something to do with it."

"What would Sephiroth want with him?" Vincent asked.

"Hell if I know." Cid responded. The pilot then stood to his feet. "And hell if I'm gonna sit here and try to figure it out." Vincent stood to his feet, as did Tifa, and looked over to the blonde.

"When do we leave?" Vincent asked him, as if he already knew what it was Cid was planning. Cid looked over to Vincent slightly shocked.

"We?" he asked. "You wanna come with me?"

"So do I." Tifa stated. "Us three have like a little team of our own, you know. Ever since that Confession Session we had about eight months ago I feel like we've gotten closer than ever. Don't wanna lose something like this."

"Guess not." Cid scoffed.

"Should we alert Aeris and Cloud?" Vincent suggested.

"No no." Tifa said. "Cloud doesn't like it when people wake him up out of his sleep, and Aeris oddly is more of a bitch about that than he is, so we're better off just leaving quietly and getting our tails in and outta there as quick as possible." Tifa turned for the doorway. "Just let me get dressed into something appropriate." The two men watched Tifa as she walked out of there room and into the dim hallway. Cid turned to Vincent, who has still eyeing the hallway as if he were waiting for Tifa to return.

"Vin." Cid called out. (_2_.) Vincent pulled from his gaze and looked to his comrade.

"Yes?" Vincent answered.

"I, uh, want you ta know that...I'd do all this for you, too...if you went through it, I mean." Vincent lightly clasped Cid's slightly chilled face with both of his hands.

"Cid. I know you love me. You were with me in the hospital a few years ago and you stood by me when I fell into a coma. You're still here even though you know that having one lung, along with being diagnosed with cancer, may kill me if I'm not careful. I know you love me because you're still here even after everything you went through with me and all the pain I put you through." Vincent then let out a low sigh, allowing his breath to preciously caress Cid's senses. "I also know how much you love Damian and how you would do just as much for him as you've done for me. And I want to say that I love him just as much as you do." Cid's eyes widened.

"You do?"

"Of course. He is like Aeris in so many ways, yet he still has his own presence. He's almost...angelic to me. Even his smile glows with happiness. Which is why I'm helping you bring him back to us. Damian deserves to be happy. He doesn't deserve to face what he is going through alone. He needs someone to care for him." Vincent then placed his pale hands on Cid's broad shoulders. "He needs someone like you to be there for him like you were there for me when I needed you." Cid slowly put on his signature grin.

"Damn, Vin. You always know just what to say." the pilot muttered. Vincent shrugged.

"Of course. What am I here for?" Cid chuckled. (_2 off_.)

"Smartass." Vincent then began passionately kissing Cid, completely catching off guard. The pilot welcomed the gesture by pulling the raven-haired beauty closer. Before they engaged any further, the two heard someone clear their throat. They looked to find Tifa standing in the doorway wearing her black outfit she wore many a time in the past. An outift she considered her new bartender uniform, as apposed to her other bartender uniform (or lack thereof). The young woman rolled her eyes, all the while cracking a playful smile.

"Sorry to interrupt your 'fun', guys." she started. "What about Damian, though?" Cid began to blush.

"Hell, we ain't forgot about that." Vincent grinned at Cid's tinted face.

"We were going to ask him to join in." Vincent stated, making Cid choke on air. Tifa stifled a laugh.

"Well, we'd better get going." she said with seriousness. "There is no telling what Sephiroth might be doing to Damian."

The two men nodded then stood to their feet. The trio made their way down the hallway, and as they passed by Damian's room Cid noticed Damian Heirloom coat laying on his bed. He stopped and walked into the room, all the while looking at the maroon coat. (_3_.) As Cid stared at it, he began recalling the many times he and Damian shared a laugh together, each one making him smile to no end it seemed. Cid saw the coat and it reminded him of all those times he laughed with Damian and without a single doubt, he picked up the coat and put it on. It still had the soft scent of the cologne Damian wore, which made Cid's senses jump. The pilot then closed his eyes and imagined the red head looking at him and laughing at how the keepsake fit him. Cid began to laugh to himself.

"Well," he started as he looked at himself in the large antique mirror next to Damian's dresser. "I do look kinda stupid in this, but as long as it'll make you laugh, I'll look stupid just this once." (_3 off_.)

...Outer Field, Wutai...

It took the trio no time to reach Wutai due to them using one of the smaller escape ships built within the Sierra. Cid decided to land the tiny ship amongst the mountain range to keep from being seen by the soldiers. Vincent, Cid, and Tifa huddled together to devise a plan.

"Alright, y'all." Cid said. "Anyone got any ideas?"

"I do." Tifa replied. "I planned it all out in my head."

"Explain." Vincent requested. The girl shifted her hair out of her eyes.

"Okay. Wutai should be heavily guarded near the entrance. More than likely, all these guards are men. I can 'distact' them while you two break into the gate. From there, Vincent, you look around and talk to people to see if anyone knows about what Sephiroth's plans are. Cid, since you can feel Damian the most, you gotta go look for him. Both of you are gonna need some type of disguise, though. Hmm.." Tifa began thinking to herself. She then perked up as she got an idea of how to disguise Vincent. "I got it!! Hold on." She began digging through a navy blue bag that was full of make-up and other facial supplies. Cid tried to look over her shoulder to see what she was looking for but couldn't see past her large breasts.

"Got it." the girl stated. She then revealed a pastel pink raincoat that she had put away in case a storm hit them. She held it up to Vincent, who looked at the poncho in amazement.

"You don't think I'm going to wear that thing." the slender man stated. "Do you?"

"No." Tifa replied. "But that's why you need to. No one expects Vincent Valentine to walk around in a pink coat." Tifa quickly pulled the coat over Vincent's head. She then examined him while Cid was holding back a violent fit of laughter.

"Hmmm..." Tifa thought to herself. "You're gonna need to cover up your eyes. They're a dead giveaway!" Tifa pulled a pair of sunglasses from out of her bag and placed them over Vincent's crimson eyes. The girl then pulled the tie from around her hair and tied Vincent's hair into a pony tail and removed the red headband from around his head. Tifa then nodded.

"Perfect." She said. Cid fell over laughing at his lover's 'new look'

"Lookin' good, Vin!" He said through his fit of laughter. Tifa kicked Cid in a peculiar place very lightly, making him wince.

"Hey!" she shouted in a whisper. "Do you wanna get caught? Quit laughing so loud!" Cid moaned and stood up with his hand between his legs.

"Well, you didn't have ta kick me!" Cid harped.

"Yes I did. It made you stop laughing." Tifa then stared at Cid with a studious look in her hazel eyes. "Okay. Since that coat has a hood, Cid, you can just close it up and pull the hood over your head." Cid furrowed his eyebrows.

"Nothing creative." he complained. "But at least it's not..." Cid then pointed towards Vincent and stiffled another laugh. "...that." Tifa lifted her leg and the pilot doubled over slightly as if she had already kicked him.

"Enough." Vincent said. "Tifa, go on ahead and call one of us to let us know you're ready." Tifa nodded and pressed onward towards the gate. Cid watched the woman as she left while Vincent watched Cid very carefully.

Two male soldiers spotted Tifa coming from out of a low and loose fog that had fallen over Wutai sometime after Damian's arrival.

"Hey." one of them said to the other. "Isn't that that bartender from Midgar?" The other soldier eyed the figure closely

"Yeah." he said. "That's her. Tifa I think her name is."

As soon as Tifa noticed the guards staring at her, she turned her back to them and secretly charged her lips with a Death spell with the help of the Death Materia she stashed away from Yuffie for safety. She then continued her stride until she finally reached the gate and the already lusty guards. Tifa smiled coyly.

"Hi, boys." she said seductively. "My, aren't we looking big and strong today." The guards blushed at her comment.

"And you are just as beautiful as ever." the older guard complimented. Tifa held her smile.

"Aww. Thank you. Why, I could just kiss you for that." Tifa placed one finger close to her lips. "I think I will."

"Man." the younger soldier harped. "No fair." Tifa gave a playful sigh.

"Okay." she said. "You talked me into it. I'll kiss you both for being so handsome."

With this, Tifa kisses both men on the cheek, making them blush hotly. Then, almost instantly, the guards drop dead. Tifa slowly removes a plastic covering from off of her lips she obviously used to protect herself from the Death spell she casted upon the non-chalant soldiers.

"I was hoping I'd get to use that little trick again." the woman said to herself with satisfaction. She then pulled a phone from out of her pocket and dialed a number.

"Are you ready?" Vincent asked over the phone.

"Yeah." Tifa replied. "It was so easy."

"Alright. We'll be right there. Stay out of sight." Vincent hung up the phone, and Tifa slid against the massive wall to keep from being seen by any other guards.

As Vincent trailed behind Cid, he noticed the Phoenix insignia on the back of the coat Cid was wearing. He paused.

"That coat..." the raven-haired man started. "..belongs to Damian. Am I right?" Cid ceased his stride.

"Yeah." he said without turning around. Vincent blinked then shifted his hair out of his eyes.

"I see."

"Somethin' wrong?" Cid asked as he finally turned around to face his lover.

"I'm fine." Vincent replied. "We should be more concerned about Damian's well-being." The pilot furrowed his brows.

"Yeah." he said as he nodded at the comment.

As the two men drew closer to their destination, they saw Tifa stomping on a large pile of earth. After they reached her, they gave her a look of confusion. Tifa looked over at them and jump as she had no idea they had found her.

"Oh sorry." she said. "I had get rid of the evidence."

"You buried them soldiers?" Cid asked.

"Well, it's the right thing to do. I mean, I did kill them after all." Vincent nodded.

"I agree." he conluded. "Now let's hurry inside before we are seen how we are now."

The trio turned and lightly pushed the massive gate open. Luckily, there had been almost no one in the town. However, the town itself looked as if it had already been protecting itself from a battle. Many of the buildings were burned down, some of them still burning and the air smelt of an odd mixture of ember and light radiation. Vincent, Cid, and Tifa looked around in awe.

"What the hell happened here?" Cid asked not expecting an answer.

"Maybe...the war started already." Tifa replied.

"Why would it have?" Vincent asked. "Rufus hasn't informed us of any change of events. I will see if I can find out what happened."

"I'll help you." Tifa offered. "Cid. You try to find Damian, okay? He can't be too far from here." Cid nodded and the three of them went their separate ways.

When Cid neared the gate of the town square, he hid behind a tree to keep from being seen and telepathically searched for Damian as hard as he could. He saw him, along with the entire town, behind the city in a forest on the outside of the gates. They were apparently holding some type of meeting there. Cid pulled the hood of Damian's coat over his head and secretly headed for the forest. (_4_.)

Upon his arrival, he blended in with the large crowd that surrounded a small hill. On top of the hill stood Lord Godo, his apprentices Tadao and Xiaoli, Kadaj, Yazoo, and the mighty Sephiroth. And there, standing off the side of the others, stood a motionless Damian. He wore a leather outfit similar to the one Loz wore, and also wore a highly decorated black leather coat with the ends slit into many ribbons, seemlingly to replace the deep red coat he almost never took off. His eyebrows were furrowed, and his eyes moved none not even to blink. Cid paid close attention to the speech Sephiroth was giving at the time in order to gain much needed information.

"Shinra has wronged you all for the last time." Sephiroth claimed in confidence. The townspeople cheered in agreement as Sephiroth continued.

"Rufus wants for you all to suffer. Hence his actions years ago. You must not let him rule you any longer. You must stand against him for all the misery he has caused you and everyone standing up here before you." Kadaj frowned slightly at his older brother's comment. "HE is the one who started this war! Not you! Not me! He wants to harm you!! Not me!! Stand with us, Wutai, and I, the One-Winged Angel, will guarantee your lives to be all you can dream them to be. We will see to it that you all live the lives you deserve!" The people of Wutai, now fully convinced by the silver-haired man, cheered vigorously. Sephiroth symbolically reached his hand out to the people.

"I say let them bring their guns and their 'Mako Cannon'." he said. He then turned to Damian, who did not turn to face him. "They have their weapons...and we have ours. They will fight and so will we. We shall make our move at dawn tomorrow. I have a suprise for all of Shinra!! Are you with me, Wutai?" The people of Wutai answered Sephiroth's question with a thunderous cheer.

"Tomorrow?" Cid thought to himself. "It ain't been two weeks! I'm sure Shinra ain't ready yet. Damn!! We ain't even ready for this yet!"

Damian's satin face took on a look of slight shock for he managed to feel Cid's presence as the pilot thought to himself. The red head scanned the area with his eyes until forest green met sapphire. The young man's expression faded from a removed state into a light and somewhat happier shade, then back again to hide his true happiness that Cid had come for him. He turned around and headed back into town without being noticed by Sephiroth, and Cid quietly followed suit. (_4 off_.) When Cid finally caught up with Damian, he found himself not in town, but deeper in the eerie forest. Damian stopped his tracks, allowing Cid to approach him quietly and causiously. Cid managed to position himself to stand right beside the troubled young man.

"You...came for me?" Damian plainly asked his questionable ally. Cid moved around to look into Damian's eyes.

"Of course I did!" Cid answered. "You think I'm just gonna let be kidnapped and not do anything about it?" Damian looked down at his feet, furrowed his eyebrows, then looked back up at Cid.

"I wasn't kidnapped, Cid." he said seriously. Cid's eyes widened.

"Whadduya mean?"

"I came here...of my own free will." Cid grew concerned.

"I'm not understanding, Damian. What the hell made you come here?" Damian paused for a moment. He then turned his back on his comrade.

"You said you don't love me."

"What the hell? I never said that."

"I quote, 'you have to tell him that you love Vincent. Not him.' Does that mean anything to you?" Cid drew back a little.

"Yeah, it does. But if that's all you heard, then you didn't hear everything." Damian didn't turn back around to face Cid, but his eyes widened slightly at the pilot's comment. "Tifa doesn't know how I feel about you. I don't love you like I love Vincent. That's true. But I do love you. And I've loved you all along. I want you to know that fact won't ever change." After a moment of silence, Damian turned around to reveal his lightly glassed eyes. (_5_.)

"I didn't think I heard everything." Damian explained. "It just hurt so much to hear that. I guess I went overboard." Cid chuckled.

"Hell yeah, you went overboard. But don't worry about it. It's no big deal." Damian smiled for the first time in a while. Cid couldn't help but smile himself.

"Thanks, Cid." Damian said. "You're a life saver." Cid blushed lightly.

"Aww. I'm just doin' what I think I should." Cid's blush faded quickly. However, Damian blushed at his comrade's recent comment after thinking on it.

"I'm glad you think you should save me. I honestly never thought I was worth saving." Cid placed his hand on the red head's right shoulder.

"Please!! You're definitely worth savin'! You saved me whether you know it or not." Cid removed his hand from Damian's shoulder then looked up to the beautiful, sunset lit sky. "Remember the day we first met? You sat with me and talked me outta bein' so damn miserable and angry, even though I was all mean and nasty to you. I didn't see it then, but you cared enough for me to know that under all that 'mean and nasty' I was hurtin'. I thought it was kinda freaky at first 'cause you didn't even know me. Now I got about three fingers graspin' it, but I'm not getting it all the way. Maybe I will soon, but now's not the time." Cid looked back to Damian. "We gotta get you outta here."

"We?" Damian asked.

"Yeah. Tifa and Vincent are here, too. They should be in town." Cid turned towards town. (_5 off_.) "Come on. Let's go before they catch on to you being gone."

After hearing Vincent's name, Damian began to feel his darker alter ego rising within him. However, somehow, he fought off the Dark Phoenix with ease as apposed to previous attempts. The dark entity faded back into the deepest part of Damian's mind in disgust. Damian turned to follow Cid into town. He then directed a mental message toward the Dark Phoenix itself.

_(He's stronger than you. I know he is.)_


	30. Unforgotten

**Chapter 30 - Unforgotten**

**Song (1): _First Love (Piano Instrumental Version)_ By Utada Hikaru**

**Song (2): _Goodbye Gracie_ from the Armageddon Original Movie Soundtrack**

...Wutai Continent...

Vincent, Cid, Tifa, and Damian all managed to leave Wutai without being noticed by any of the remaining guards, and were now on their way to the mini airship hidden behind the mountain range. Vincent boldly led the way as Tifa, Cid, and a somewhat withdrawn Damian trailed closely behind. Damian was holding his breath. mainly to keep from laughing at Vincent's disguise. He felt that if he had bursted into a coughing fit of laughter, Vincent would lash out at him, thus making Cid angry with both of them. He then found himself once more thinking of Cid and seeing him in ways that, to Damian, were not common and labelled as completely obscene.

He attempted to erase the images from his mind. While doing so, he drifted into a daydream and suddenly found himself standing in a vast meadow laced with many multicolored flowers. The sky was a blue that resinated serenely off of the vibrant sun, and the wind danced a gentle waltz with Damian's red hair. His slightly confused look faded into a soft and gentle smile as he took in his surroundings. The meadow seemed endless, and the wind remained gentle and calm. The various flowers reminded him of the little playground that Yuffie and he had visited nearly a month ago, and the sky's blue shade reminded him of the shade of blue in Cid's eyes. Damian looked up and smiled at his new visions. After a moment, he looked out into the distance and saw someone sitting amongst a field of white roses. Damian walked causiously closer to the unknown person.

As Damian neared the stranger, he became able to point out a few features. It was a male, wearing an all-white outfit that was styled in a strange way. When Damian drew close enough to discover the hair color, he knew exactly who it was. He smiled half way across the planet it seemed and ran towards the man he knew as Cid Highwind. Cid heard Damian's footsteps and turned to see if it was who he thought it was. He gave Damian his famous Highwind grin and stood up. Cid wore a white long-sleeved shirt, white pants, and skin tone boots with the pantlegs tucked into them. Although his wardrobe changed completely, Cid still wore his pilot goggles across his forehead. Before Cid turned to face him, Damian noticed a golden yellow phoenix insignia similar to the one on his keepsake coat embroidered on the back of Cid's shirt. Though, it was the flamboyant yet soft smile Cid gave him that remained a constant image in his mind.

"What took ya so long, Damian?" Cid asked Damian, throwing him out of his trance. Damian grew confused.

"You...were expecting me?" Damian responded.

"Well, ya asked me ta come here. So here I am."

"But...where are we?" Damian looked around at the endless meadow. Cid grinned.

"Hell, I don't even know that!" The pilot began scratching the back of his head. "Actually, I'm not too sure how I got here, either. But that ain't important ta me." Cid turned to look out into the serene blue sky, the gentle wind caressing his rugged face and dancing with his chocobo-colored hair. Damian couldn't help but wonder what exactly his comment meant. (_1_.)

"What are you saying exactly, Cid?" Cid slowly turned his head to face his comrade, his eyes filled with an eerie determination.

"Already forgot what I told you, huh?" Damian looked at him in confusion. "I said I'd be here for you when you call me. It doesn't matter where you are." Damian then frowned slightly.

"What about Vincent?" Cid rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I have enough room in my heart for all four of us."

"Four?" Cid smiled softly.

"Yeah. You know, Tifa means a lot to me, too. I see her as the little sister I never had." Cid sat down amongst the white roses that somewhat selfishly surrounded his presence. "I kinda see the four of us as this little bity, close-knit family. We all trust each other, love each other, and would do all we can to help each other." Damian grinned at his companion. Cid noticed it right away and immediately grinned back.

"I'm jealous of you, Cid." Damian claimed. "You have so many things going for you, and nothing's standing in your way of being happy." Damian then looked down at his feet. "Unlike me." Cid frowned at his red-haired friend.

"Whadduya mean 'Unlike you'?" the burly pilot asked. "There's nothing wrong with you, Damian." Damian frowned and quickly turned to face Cid.

"Like hell, Cid!" He shouted, startling him with his choice of words. "I'm possessed by the Phoenix. I could kill you and everyone else I love!! I see that as a problem!" Cid nodded his head as he contemplated.

"Yeah. You could. But why haven't you?" Damian's eyes widened slightly.

"I...don't know why. I can't answer that."

"Then why the hell do you think that you'd kill all of us then? Jes' cause you got the power doesn't mean you're gonna use it!"

"I can't use the power. The Phoenix uses it. Along with that, it's mad at you and Vincent for something. I don't know what it is, but the Phoenix is a whole lot stronger and a lot more dangerous when it's mad. I don't want it to hurt anyone, Cid. That's why..." (_1 off_.) Damian then found himself outside of Wutai again, with Tifa, Vincent, and Cid staring at him as if he had been speaking out loud.

"Why what?" Vincent asked attentively, verifying that Damian indeed had been talking out aloud. Damian slowly turned his back on his comrades.

"That is why I can't go back with you. I have to stay here. With Sephiroth." Tifa's eyes widened.

"No, you don't!" she shouted. "We can help you fix it, Damian. We're your friends. You don't have to do this alone."

"There's no other way, Tifa!" Damian shouted back at the brunette. "I'll only kill you if you get too involved." The red head then sighed at himself. "I came here because I thought that you all didn't love me. Now I know you do love me because you wouldn't have come for me if you didn't. But if I lose control of myself..." Vincent, the only one of the three Damian didn't expect to reach out to him, gently placed his hand on Damian's shoulder.

"You shouldn't be alone when that happens, Damian." the raven-haired beauty said. "You need to have the people who love you the most with you." Despite Vincent's efforts to coax the troubled young man into changing his mind, Damian did not turn back around.

"Now you see..." Damian started. "...why I don't like warfare. There's never an easy choice to make for the players involved." Cid looked as if he were about to cry, but held out very sturdy to hide his inner pain and disgust with Damian's decision. The red head continued.

"The Phoenix had a small amount of control within me. But, thanks to me and my overactive emotions, I Think I've fully awakened it. Now, it's ruthless and hell-bent on destroying everything. Now, as Sephiroth said, it's the Dark Phoenix. The Phoenix at it's full potential. As long as I can stay emotionless within myself, I can hold it down. But if I'm with you guys, then it could awaken again." Damian pointed to the town of Wutai off into the distance. "You saw the town, I'm sure. The Dark Phoenix did that. If I didn't regain control, It would have done more than that. Much more." Damian turned around to reveal his stale, emotionless face.

"But Damian." Cid started. "If you stay here, then you'll be alone. Maybe what you need is us being with you. Maybe you need that emotion."

"I know what I need, Cid."

Suddenly, the doors of the tiny airship swung open. Tifa, Vincent, and Cid turned to the vehicle.

"I need all of you to just leave me alone." Tifa looked at the young man with a motherly concern.

"Don't do this, Damain." she pleaded. "You don't want to do this." Then, a loud pulse of kinetic energy exploded from Damian's being and hit his allies, causing them to stumble backwards and Damian to look as if he were standing in front of a strong, brief gust of wind.

"Don't make this hard for me. Just go."

Vincent, Cid, and Tifa stood to their feet and gazed at Damian's being for a moment before getting into the airship. Cid hesitated to turn the airship on.

"Cid." Vincent called to him. "We all hate his decision. He's doing what he thinks is best." Tifa attempted to console the pilot.

"Vincent's right." she agreed. "We have to support him." Cid blinked, looked at the controls, then looked back at the window. Then, suddenly, the controls flipped on by themselves and the steering wheel rose into Cid's hands. Cid's sapphire eyes widened slightly as he looked to see Damian still standing in place on the verge of tears.

(_2_.) "_Just go, Cid._" Damian told him. "_I won't forget you. I'll still be myself through all of this._" Damian lifted his left hand, and as it rose, the little airship turned on and lifted into the air. Cid swallowed and took the controls. The airship took off in a flash as Damian stood and watched as it left. Damian looked painfully towards the soft earth, then felt another presence next to him. However, he didn't bother to look up and see who the person was for he already knew.

"You will understand soon enough, Damian." the man who was Sephiroth said as he gently placed his hand on the red-haired man's shoulder. "You will see that this is best for you." Damian stood and stared at the vibrantly lit night sky, then allowed Sephiroth to lead him back into Wutai.

In the mini Sierra, an unsettling silence filled the air. Clearly the three of them were hurt by Damian's decision to stay with Sephiroth and his faction, though niether of them hurt more than Cid. The pilot felt he did everything in his power to convince Damian to come back with them just to have his effort turned down. Vincent noticed Cid's pain and gently kissed his cheek, catching Cid off-guard and making him jump slightly. Vincent then rested his head on the pilot's stiff shoulder.

"You can't save them all, Cid." Vincent said. "No matter how hard you try." Cid allowed a single tear to fall from his eye and into Vincent's raven hair.

"I know...Vincent." Cid softly and painfully said. "I know." Cid then switched the little ship to auto-pilot and began rummaging through his numerous pockets in search of something.

"Damn." He said in a low volume.

"What are you looking for, Cid?" Tifa asked.

"I need a smoke. Ya got one?"

"Cid. You know I don't smoke." He slowly looked down at Vincent, who was now staring up into Cid's sky-colored eyes holding a single cigarette in his uncovered hand.

"I knew you couldn't do it, Cid." he said. "I saved this one for when you decided to be yourself again." Cid frowned and pulled the stick from Vincent's light grasp. He held it's end with one hand. Cid then snapped his free hand's fingers and lit the cigarette with the flame power he gained from The Phoenix. He stuck the stick between his rough, yet soft lips and inhaled.

"I don't quit, Vincent." Cid told his lover directly. "I never quit."


	31. Angering The Firebird

I know!! It's been so long!! I've been ultra busy and finally got time to finish this chapter when I finished my English class. It's long, and I thought about breaking it into two chapters but I couldn't think of a name for both so I left it how it is. Enjoy!**  
**

**Chapter 31 - Angering the Firebird**

**Song (1): _Beneath The Ashes__(Lava Reef Reprise)_ from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 and Knuckles at OCremix dot org**

**Song (2): _Mir_ from the Armageddon Original Movie Soundtrack**

**Song (3): _Ebla_ by E. S. Posthumus from the Album, Unearthed**

**Song (4): _Tikal_ by E. S. Posthumus from the Album, Unearthed**

**Song (5): _Crisis_ from the Final Fantasy X Original Soundtrack**

...The Sierra...

The trio who left in high hopes of returning to the Sierra with their troubled friend returned only with broken spirits. They landed the tiny airship within the Sierra's confines and removed themselves. Vincent interlocked his right arm with Cid's left arm and walked close to him as Tifa trailed close behind. The three of them stopped abruptly as they saw Cloud and Aeris standing near the gate looking out into the now dark and blessed night sky. (_1_.)

"Cloud. Aeris." Tifa called out to the both of them. Aeris gently held her hand up, signalling Tifa that she no longer needed to speak.

"Don't worry." Aeris sweetly said. "We know already. I've been tracking Damian and I saw just about everything. I told everyone what I saw." Cid looked down at his work-worn boots.

"Can we do anything..." Cid started. "Can we help him, Aeris?" Aeris's seemingly permanent smile faded into a melancholy frown.

"We can't help if he doesn't want to be helped, Cid." she explained. "He blocked out every signal I sent to him. He even dismiss the daydream I gave him. I've done all I know to do. I'm sorry." Cid looked back toward the floor.

"What's worse," Cloud broke in. "Is that Sephiroth is planning to attack soon. We don't know how soon, but we all need to be ready for it."

"Did you happen to find out where Sephiroth wants to hold this...war...of his, Aeris?" Vincent asked. Aeris shook her head no.

"That's the part I didn't hear." the cinnamon-haired woman said. "I could see everything through Damian's eyes at that time, but I couldn't hear anything." Cid then snapped his eyes wide open.

"Tomorrow!!" the pilot shouted.

"What about tomorrow?" Cloud asked.

"That's when Sephiroth's gonna make his move. I heard him say it." Aeris gasped at the information.

"There's no way Shinra is ready to do battle tomorrow!" Cloud explained.

"Shinra is ready for anything." Vincent stated. "It's us we need to worry about." Just then, the intercom snapped on and the group heard Shera's voice, which sounded off with urgency. (_1 off_.)

"Cloud." Shera called out. "You have a message. It's Rufus." The intercom shut down, and everyone looked at each other.

"Alright." Cloud said. "Let's go see what Rufus has to say." With this, they all made there way into the Control Room.

The rest of Avalanche had been gathered in the Control Room moments before Cloud and the others arrived. They were all eying the large projection displayed on the back wall next to the steering controls. Cloud turned to the wall to find that Rufus was on the other end of the connection.

"Cloud." Rufus called out, making everyone turn to their spiky leader. "Nice to see you again." The group cleared a path for Cloud to make his way up to the front.

"Likewise." Cloud apathetically responded. Rufus chuckled then straightened his face.

"Well, I'm almost certain Aeris told all of you this..." Rufus began. "However, I believe it needs to be repeated just so we are all on the same page." Rufus cleared his throat and continued. "Inside resources have informed me that Sephiroth has pushed his deadline up to tomorrow. He thinks that prolonging this war will only make it that less interesting."

"Excuse me for interrupting." Aeris broke in. "But do you know where he will be going?"

"Actually I do, Miss Aeris." Rufus responded. "He plans to inhabit New Midgar. For what reason, I'm not too certain yet." Yuffie stepped forward.

"Rufus." the skinny girl called out. "Is Wutai with him?" Rufus sighed.

"I'm afraid so, Yuffie. Wutai apparently has pledged its allegance to Sephiroth. He must have promised Godo something that he couldn't refuse."

"It was probably money." Yuffie huffed as she crossed her arms. "Old geezer!!" Nanaki nuzzled the girl's leg as an attempt to calm her down. Yuffie looked down at the wolf-lion and hugged him tightly. Rufus then directed his attention back to Cloud.

"There's no telling what could happen now." the Shinra president stated. "Especially now that Damian has decided to join Sephiroth as well."

"That kid wouldn't do a thing to hurt nobody!" Barret yelled.

"So you say. All I am saying is we should be careful when it comes to him and Sephiroth. There could be some sort of secret alliance that we don't know of."

"Fuck that!" Loz shouted. "There's no way Damian would wanna fight next to Sephiroth! He hates him!" Rufus cleared his throat.

"Again, all I'm saying is that we must be careful. Sephiroth is extremely powerful, but he has a limit. Damian does not." Loz looked down at the floor. Rufus continued. "I've sent Tseng, Elena, Rude, and Reno to aid you when the time comes while I personally prepare Shinra's troops. They should be there shortly. I hope you all are ready for this." Barret raised his gunarm fist.

"Hell, Rufus!" he yelled. "We ready for anything!!"

"I trust you are." Rufus nodded. "I will contact you when I recieve any more critical information. Take care. Out." The projection faded, and everyone once more turned to their leader.

"Well." Cloud started. "I think we should wait for the Turks to show up, get any info they might have, and then get some rest. We'll all leave first thing early in the morning."

"Where will the Turks sleep?" Reeve asked Cloud. "With Shera's parents on board there aren't any multi-person rooms left."

"We'll sleep on the deck if you want." Everyone turned to the door to see the four Turks standing silently (aside from Reno). Tifa's face suddenly lit up when she saw Rude. Rude raised an eyebrow at the young woman.

"Do you have any information?" Vincent asked. Tseng stepped forward.

"No." Tseng answered. "Nothing Rufus hasn't already told you."

"We do, however know first hand something of what the Phoenix is capable of." Elena spoke up. "We were in Wutai when it struck." Yuffie's eyes widened with fear.

"Whadduya mean 'struck'?" she asked.

"Damian flattened most of Wutai, Ninja Girl." Reno said. "It's probably still burning! I mean, he made his own freakin' Materia! Just how strong IS 'Red' anyway?" Yuffie nearly fell to her knees in tears, but Cid was quick enough to catch the young woman. He helped her to her feet, shocking most of the group (including Yuffie) at his gesture. Aeris's face suddenly grew a worried look upon it. (_2_.)

"Cloud!" She yelled. Cloud quickly made his way to her side.

"What's wrong, Aeris?" Cloud asked Aeris, who now had her eyes shut.

"I...can see Sephiroth. He's moving!"

"Where is he going, Miss Aeris?" Tseng asked.

"It looks...like New Midgar in the distance. It's nighttime, so I may be wrong."

"Well, we can't afford to take any chances right now." Cloud stated.

"Then perhaps we can cut him off at the pass." Nanaki suggested.

"He's already about...maybe four or five miles away." Aeris said.

"Then we won't make it there before him." Cid stated. "But we'll get there soon enough." The pilot made his way to the massive ship's steering wheel and control panel. He grasped the wheel tightly.

"Let me know when yer ready, Cloud." he said. Cloud nodded.

"Just take it easy, Cid." Cloud said. "The children are still asleep." Cid frowned slightly. Just then, Marlene and Denzel walked into the Control Room, both in their pajamas.

"We're not sleep, Cloud." Marlene said.

"But Miss Shera's parents are." Denzel pointed out.

"Alright." Cid said. "Y'all hold on then. I'm takin' her up!" With this Cid flipped a few switches making the engine start and the Control Room lights turn on, nearing blinding everyone in the room except for Rude who never removed his sunglasses.

"Sorry." Cid said. "Forgot ta warn ya. Oh well." He pushed another button to turn on an alarm that let Cid's crew know that The Sierra was taking off. The pilot then pulled the wheel up, and the mighty ship rose from its resting place in front of Nibelheim and sped off into the distant, dark night. (_2 off_.)

...Edge, New Midgar...

The city of New Midgar that never slept was as busy as ever with the streets eternally lit with the lights of convinience store and local bar windows as well as the light rods that the children of the night played with so eagerly under their parent's supervision. The sky was filled with the sound of the laughter of the children, the roaring of the motorcycles that came in and out of town, and the occasional sound of a broken beer bottle in one of the bars. Suddenly, the sound of faint screaming could be heard in the distance of town. Several of the townspeople looked around to find out exactly where the screaming came from. Then, people were seen running from the back end of Edge. Mothers pulled their children inside their homes when they witnessed the truth behind the screams. They witnessed an army, led by Sephiroth with his Masamune extended outward to clear the path, make its way to the middle of town. At his side were his unofficial apprentice, Kadaj and Yazoo. Behind him trailed Lord Godo, Godo's apprentices Tadao and Xiaoli, and who Sephiroth called 'The Dark Phoenix", Damian Gainsborough. All of them were followed by the townspeople of Wutai whom were dressed in ceremonial Wutaian Mythril armor and wielded a large array of weapons. The people of Midgar cleared the way as Sephiroth and his army entered town and made their way to the place where the Meteor monument once stood in the center of town. Kadaj witnessed Sephiroth smirk, and inside himself he knew what his older brother was intending to do. The teenager turned around to Godo.

"Now you'll see what my big brother can do!" Kadaj said to the elder. "He loves to remodel!"

"Kadaj. Please. You're making me blush." Sephiroth sarcastically said to his younger brother. With this, Sephiroth raised his mighty weapon into the air and stabbed down and pierced the tough concrete. Then, he lept onto the large hilt of his blade, all the while maintaining his superior balance. Everyone watched as Sephiroth spread his arms wide like wings and raised them into the air.

"It is time for me to prepare the battlefield." he said simply.

On the outside of New Midgar, a group of Shinra soldiers had descreetly surrounded the entire outer gate. About a mile away, a larger group of soldiers stood and listened as their president, Rufus, gave them their orders.

"When Avalanche and my Turks arrive," President Rufus began. "You are to pressure the Gate 3 entrance to make sure all the civilians get out of New Midgar safely." He then turned around to face another group of soldiers behind him. "You all are on stand by until I personally tell you otherwise. I want you all to take Damian Gainsborough down. If Sephiroth is still alive, it will be difficult to do so, which is why you are to wait until he is killed to make your move." The man looked out at the structure known as New Midgar. "Group C already knows its orders. They will aid Avalanche in the battle against Sephiroth and Wutai when the time comes. Remember your orders for I will not repeat them. All of you do your utmost best to fullfill your duties, and may the Heavens be with you." Rufus raised his hand, signalling the soldiers to move out. The blonde man then heard the faint sound of a plane closing in on their location. He looked up and saw the mighty Sierra making its way to land quietly near where he stood.

...The Sierra...

The group of Avalanche and the Turks waited patiently as neared their destination. Cid was piloting the airship with Vincent standing next to him. Cloud was standing in front of the large windshield with Aeris effectionately in his arms. Nanaki stood next to them with the two children, Denzel and Marlene, lightly leaning on his side. Yuffie pouted in the far back corner while Reeve sincerly attempted to console her. Tseng and Elena found themselves a seat near the entrance way. Barret sat at a desk near the wall Yuffie sat against shining his gunarm and filling it with ammo. Reno found that interesting and decided to watch the large man complete his task. Loz, who was almost at a loss for words at the time, stood in front of the podium where the steering wheel was. Tifa had slowly made her way over next to Rude, who had not moved since he arrived on board the airship. She looked over at him and smiled.

"So." she said. "What have you been up to?" Rude did not move an inch.

"Nothing." he plainly said. Tifa was relieved that she got him to say something to her.

"Oh." The brunette looked down briefly, then looked up again. "Well, have you read any good books lately?"

"I don't read." Rude told her. Tifa saddened yet again. Reno, who had scooted over next to Rude to try and listen in on the conversation, elbowed the bald man in the arm.

"What are ya doing, man?" Reno quietly asked Rude. "Ya can't keep dissin' Tifa like that, Rude. She's just trying to talk to ya." Rude looked over at Tifa, who was still looking downward. He removed his glasses, shocking Reno completely. He gently grabbed Tifa's arms in his hands and turned her around to face him. She nearly lit up when she saw Rude's sienna-colored eyes look into her.

"I...may not get a chance to do this tomorrow." Rude stated. Tifa grew confused as Rude hugged her tightly.

"What..." She couldn't finish her thought. Rude released the woman and fell back into his attentive stance. Reno's jaw hung low, leaving his mouth wide open.

"I...I like you, Tifa." Rude said as he blushed lightly. Tifa giggled at the man's gesture.

"Well, I like you, too, Rude." she said as she hugged Rude back, making him blush worse. Rude leaned in to Tifa's ear.

"It's Donovan." he whispered to her.

"What's Donovan?" she whispered back.

"...my name is Donovan Wilheim." Tifa's eyes widened slightly.

"Okay, Donovan. I'll remember that one." Rude fell back into attention while Tifa fixed her hair.. Reno nudged Rude to get his attention.

"So." he started. "What's the news? You two a hit or what?" Rude raised his eyebrows.

"Or what." the man said. Reno clinched his teeth together. At the wheel, Cid flipped several switches and shifted the wheel to the left then to the right.

"Losing your focus." Vincent whispered to him. The pilot furrowed his eyebrows.

"No, I'm not." he said. Vincent then noticed that Cid's hands were shaking. Vincent grasped Cid's shoulders.

"Look at me, Cid." Vincent commanded. Cid slowly turned his head. Both of his arms were now shaking. "Now listen to me. He made his choice. None of us agree with it, but it's his choice to make. Now, you need to make yours, Cid." Cid began breathing hard. "When you get out there, you'll need to be ready to protect this planet against anything they throw at us. You need to be ready do what you need to do when the time comes." Vincent then kissed Cid on his cheek, causing him to skip a breath. "You can't save them all...Cid." Cid looked out the windshield into the not-so-distant night sky.

...Outside of New Midgar...

Rufus watched carefully as the Sierra landed. One by one the members of Avalanche and the Turks, including Marlene and Denzel, vacated the airship and grouped together near where Rufus stood.

"My men already have their orders." the Shinra president stated. "What will you be doing?" Aeris stepped forward.

"I recommend that all of us try our best to get as many people out of the city as possible." she advised. "We could use the Sierra as well as some of your helicopters to fly them all to Cosmo Canyon." She turned to the wolf-lion, Nanaki. "Will that be a problem, Nanaki?"

"Not at all." Nanaki said. "I'm sure the elders will find all of them a place for shelter."

"I agree to your plan, Miss Aeris." Rufus said. "I'll let the pilots know."

"We'll go into town and start evacuating town." Cloud said.

"Alright. Take care, all of you." With this, Everyone aside from Rufus made their way to the gate.

...Edge, New Midgar...

Back inside, the whole town watched as Sephiroth balanced himself on the hilt of the extremely long Masamune. Kadaj looked up at him.

"Big Brother." he said. "They're here." Sephiroth dropped his hands.

"Already?" the tall man asked not expecting an answer. "I haven't even begun."

"Shinra has completely surrounded New Midgar, Mister Sephiroth." Tadao stated. Sephiroth then grinned a sadistic grin.

"Well then." Sephiroth began. "I guess I could have a little...fun...at Rufus's expense since he caused me so much grief."

Damian silently watched Sephiroth as he literally lept onto the roof of one of the taller buildings. The sounds of 'wow', 'ahh', and 'ohh' could be heard as Sephiroth stood on the edge of the rooftop and glared down at the many spots that were beneath him. He chuckled. (_3_.)

"Perhaps I need to shake things up with a little light show before the big game." Sephiroth raised his right hand into the air, and within seconds, a small orb of lifestream formed in the sky. Most of the town looked up at the spectacle as the orb began to increase in size.

...Gate 3, New Midgar...

Near the entrance, Avalanche and the Turks stood scoping out the area. Cloud turned to everyone.

"Okay." He started. "As we know, New Midgar is huge. We're gonna have to split up to make sure everyone who isn't fighting gets outta here safely."

"Then I'll take Central." Yuffie suggested. "I mean since I know it better."

"I will go with her to make sure she will be safe." Nanaki said. Cloud nodded.

"Barret and I will be happy to evacuate Market." Reeve pointed out.

"Alright." Cloud agreed.

"Me, Cloud, and the Children will evacuate East and North Wing." Aeris said.

"Then Cid, Tifa, and I will take on Edge." Vincent said. "That would leave South and West Wing to the Turks." Tseng, Elena, and Reno nodded at the plan. However, Rude slowly inched his way over to where Tifa was standing.

"Hey, man!" Reno shouted. "You can't ditch us!!"

"Reno." Aeris called out. "If he wants to go with Vincent's group, then let him. We don't have time to argue amongst ourselves."

"She's right." Cloud added. "We'll also have Shinra soldiers helping us. We can do this. Now let's get to it!"

...Edge, New Midgar...

People were seen scurrying and running into their homes to hide from Sephiroth and the Lifestream orb he created in the sky. Kadaj watched the people and then got an idea. He turned to his older brother, Yazoo.

"Hey, Yazoo." he called out. Yazoo turned his attention to Kadaj. "Why don't we play a little game while Big Brother builds our castle." Yazoo smiled.

"I'm up for it." he said. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, what do you think about letting our pets run around a little bit. I know they're tired of being locked up. Kadaj grinned. "Besides, they haven't eaten yet. They must be hungry. Let's see which one of our pets can eat the most. Winner gets to kiss Damian." Yazoo frowned.

"I'm straight, Kadaj." he said plainly. "That might peek you, but it won't do much for me. In fact, he may kill either one of us should we get too close." Kadaj crossed his arms.

"Good. Then if you lose, you'll kiss Damian."

"And if YOU lose, you'll get to do the whole nine yards." Kadaj grinned.

"You're on!!"

To the far right of the silver haired brothers stood a subdued Damian, looking towards them with an emotionless face. He couldn't hear their banter, and quickly decided that he didn't want to know what they were talking about. He diverted his attention back to the large planet-sized orb of Lifestream that Sephiroth was carrying and began wondering what Sephiroth had planned to do with it. By this time, Vincent's group had made their way into town and were instructing the townspeople to leave and head for the Sierra and the Shinra helicopters. Yazoo spotted Loz pointing two children out to the gate. He huffed to himself.

"Traitor." he said to himself. Kadaj nudged his older brother.

"What are you waiting on?" the teenager asked. "Sephiroth will be done soon. I wanna play this now while we still can." Yazoo rolled his eyes.

"Fine." he said. (_3 fade into 4_.) He opened his hand and from out of the ground slithered a gray, serpentine creature about seven feet tall with four legs and teeth the size of katanas. It gave out a loud hiss and people began to scatter. Sephiroth looked down from his post in disgust as he continued to gather Lifestream into the massive orb.

"Those fools!" he said. "What are they doing down there? I specifically told them not to cause any mayhem until I gave them the orders!"

Down below, Tifa ran all over town trying to calm the restless people down.

"No!" Tifa shouted to them. "You have to stay calm." The woman looked over at the monster and fell into her battle stance. Loz, Rude, Cid, and Vincent joined her side.

"The hell is that thing?" Cid asked, his eyebrows furrowed and fists clenched around his spear, the Venus Gospel.

"It's a basilisk." Loz pointed out. "It's poisonous, so be careful." Tifa looked over at Vincent.

"I'll go and get the rest of the townspeople out of here." Tifa told him. "You guys be careful, okay?" Vincent nodded and Tifa ran off deep into the now congested streets. The four men then turned to the basilisk, which was now striking people with bites and kicks. Loz spotted it's next victim; a small, tearful child. The monster started to pounce and just before its long fangs met their target, Loz used his telekinesis to quickly pull the crying child into his arms and out of harm's way. The little girl stopped crying and hugged the silver haired man as tight as she could as he ran back to the Sierra to lead her on board personally. Yazoo frowned.

"Hey, Kadaj." he called out. "Are you trying to lose? You haven't called your pet yet. What's the hold up?" Kadaj sighed.

"I was trying to lose." he told Yazoo. "But since it won't be fun if I didn't do anything, I'll call my pet in to play, too." Yazoo rolled his eyes.

"Whore." he hissed under his breath. Then, Kadaj raised his hand and from the ground next to him sprouted another basilisk, however this one was brownish red. Kadaj seductively pointed and directed the monster to an unsuspecting Tifa. The basilisk charged at the woman with a loud roar. Rude spotted the demon.

"Tifa!!!" he shouted, immediately catching the girl's attention. Tifa looked up and saw the basilisk pouncing at her. She covered her head as a reflex and yelped. Cid heard the cry and looked over. He threw his spear and hit the basilisk in the top of its cobra-like head, killing it instantly. The monster fell just three feet away from its target. Tifa looked down at the fallen beast, then over at Cid.

"Thanks!" She shouted.

"Yeah!" Cid responded. "I'ma need my spear back!" Tifa nodded, removed the Venus Gospel from the head of the monster, and launched it back to its owner who caught it with ease. Kadaj pouted.

"Hey!" he huffed. "That musclehead killed my favorite one!" Yazoo sighed and placed his hand on his forehead.

"Why don't you just make another one?" Yazoo suggested. "I've already made five more." He took the time to point out each one, then reverted his attention back to Kadaj. "You might as well go ahead and kill yourself because if you think Damian's gonna let you kiss him then you're in for a rude awakening." Kadaj sucked his teeth, then raised his hand and out of the same place his first basilisk came from rose a small army of three dozen more red basilisks. Yazoo chuckled.

"Overdoing it, aren't we?" he sarcastically asked his younger brother. Kadaj ignored the comment.

"Now." the teen said. "Go get that musclehead!!" Kadaj pointed at Cid and the monsters began charging for him. Damian wached them as they drew closer to the pilot, who was now facing the army. Vincent, Tifa, and Rude were busy dealing with the other basilisk while Loz continued leading the remaining townpeople to safety. Cid hoisted the Venus Gospel into the air.

"Come on, Bitches!!!" he shouted. He then let out a battle cry as he prepared to impale the monsters. Suddenly, the monsters haulted in mid-air, leaving Cid in a confused state of mind. He dropped his spear and squinted as the basilisks combusted into a fiery pile of ashes in front of him with a sharp hiss of energy. Cid looked down at the heap of charred remains with a puzzled eye, then looked back up to see what caused it. (_4 fade into 5_.) He looked over at Sephiroth's army and saw Kadaj, Godo, and Yazoo with their heads turned to Damian's direction. Damian's hair and black leather coat were ascending as if in slow motion, and his face had took on the feiry features of the manevelous entity, The Phoenix. His muscles were tensed to the max, and his dark eyes were locked straight ahead of him.

"Damian?" Cid said to himself. Just then, the Basilisk Rude had been battling burst into flames, nearly burning and melting Rude's leather gloves to his hand. The bald man quickly drew his hand back.

"What the hell?" he cursed. He then looked at Cid, who had his eyes pressured onto Damian's dark being. Rude shifted his eyes to glance over at the possessed young man and lowered his glasses to get a closer look. He raised his eyebrows and looked back at Cid.

"Cid!" Rude shouted, catching Cid's attention. "What's wrong with him?" Cid gave Rude a determined look.

"You see that?" Cid asked with the intent on making a statement. "That's The Phoenix. That's why Rufus wants Damian to die." Rude's eyes widened as he slowly fixed them back onto Damian. Then, the both of them heard another Basilisk combust. Vincent, who was fighting the monster at the time, withdrew his shotgun and looked over to Cid, who had readjusted his face to watch Damian as he picked apart and burned two more Basilisk with the immense energy of the dark Eidolon. Vincent turned to Loz, who was standing near the city entrance watching the spectacle.

"Loz." Vincent called out. Loz turned to the raven haired man.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Go get Aeris. Hurry." Loz ran deep into New Midgar's interior. Then, the three remaining men heard Tifa yelp.

"What just happened?" Tifa shouted. "It just burnt up right in my face!!" Cid ran to Tifa and grabbed her arm, pulling her back to where He, Vincent, and Rude were standing.

"Look." the pilot demanded as he pointed to Damian, whose face was now tinted fire red and laced with dark veins. Tifa gasped.

"Not again." she said.

"Well, at least it's killing those monsters." Rude pointed out.

Above them, Sephiroth looked down at Damian with the eyes of a rival as he disentegrated and burned several more of the Basilisks created by Kadaj and Yazoo. The orb of Lifestream Sephiroth held in the sky had grown to the size of an eerie green moon.

"You fools." he said to himself with his two younger brothers in his mind. "Must you ruin everything?"

...North Wing, New Midgar...

Loz quickly found Cloud and Denzel clearing out the larger of the building that stood high into the sky. He ran towards them at full speed.

"Cloud!" he yelled. Cloud stopped and turned to see who it was screaming for him.

"Loz." Cloud said calmly. "What's wrong?"

"We need Aeris." Loz told him. "It's Damian." Cloud blinked.

"She's in the East Wing." Cloud turned to Denzel, who was standing next to the spiky man with his hands in his pant pockets. "I'm going with him, Denzel. Promise me as soon as you get everyone else out, you'll go back to the Sierra, okay?"

"I promise, Cloud." With that, Denzel ran back into the small crowd of people, yelling for them to evacuate to the Sierra. Cloud then turned back to Loz.

"Let's go." Loz nodded and the two of them ran to go to the East Wing of New Midgar.

...Central, New Midgar...

The young ninja, Yuffie, and the wolf-lion, Nanaki had managed to get all the people of Central out of town and into the Shinra helicopters and was now on their way to Edge to check on Vincent and his group. They were about a mile away from the border between Central and Edge when they both felt a sudden chill crawl through their body. Yuffie winced at the feeling, but Nanaki shrugged it off and continued into Edge.

"Wait up!" Yuffie yelped as she trailed close behind the wolf-lion.

Before long, the two of them had reached the border, but were stopped by what was happening in front of them. Yuffie and Nanaki witnessed all of the serpentine creatures levitate in the air as if they were clouds, with the remaining people of town watching the eerie spectacle. The monsters squirmed and struggled, letting out ghostly howls and screeches.

"What in the world?" Yuffie said. Nanaki sniffed at the thickened air and then looked to Yuffie.

"This is The Phoenix, Yuffie." Nanaki told her. She gasped.

"Really?" she asked rhetorically. "We need to go and get Aeris!"

"I'm sure one of the others has already chosen that task. We must find Vincent." Yuffie nodded and followed Nanaki into Edge.

...Edge, New Midgar...

No one seemed to noticed that the moon-sized orb of Lifestream that Sephiroth was holding had shrunken down to the size of a baseball, making the night sky it's natural dark shade of black and blue.

"Finally." Sephiroth said. "My ultimate Materia is complete." The ball fell into his hand and he welded it to his Materia bangle. The tall man then looked down at the events occurring below him. "Perhaps...I may not need this Materia afterall." He smirked as he recieved an idea...

Vincent, Cid, Tifa, and Rude watched the floating Basilisks burst into ashes, making the people of Edge scream and scurry out of town in a frenzy.

"All y'all get to my airship!" Cid shouted to the people of Edge. Cloud, Aeris, and Loz found their teammates and ran to catch them.

"Vincent!" Loz shouted, catching Vincent's attention. Vincent and the others looked to see their partners running to them.

"Where is he?" Aeris asked. Rude pointed to where the Phoenix stood. Aeris turned to face her demented brother. The Phoenix was surrounded by an eerie wind that affected only itself physically, but frightened everyone else standing near it. Kadaj and Yazoo had backed away long before the wind began to blow.

"Look what you did, Kadaj!" Yazoo harped.

"I didn't do anything!" Kadaj yelled.

"You're the one who decided to try and attack 'musclehead', weren't you? What were you thinking?"

"He killed my pet, Yazoo! I was mad."

"You can make another one! Why would you get mad?"

"I don't know, okay? Leave me alone!" Just then, the two brothers, along with everyone else, heard a strange hiss of energy. (_5 off_.) The Phoenix had stopped using its immense power and the strange wind ceased. The manevelous entity turned to face Kadaj and Yazoo, making Kadaj clinch his teeth tightly at the sight of its disfigured face.

"Try that again..." The Phoenix said with a voice that could terrorize the Gods themselves. "And you will feel the burn of The Phoenix." The mighty bird of flame roared and faded back into the darkness of Damian's mind, allowing him to regain control. Damian's facial features returned to normal as he turned to walk back to his post. Kadaj let out a quick breath as Yazoo, completely out of character, laughed at his younger brother.

"It seems The Phoenix has you in check, Kadaj." he said. "Looks like you won't be getting that kiss." Godo, now tightly gripping Tadao's armor, looked at the red-haired young man.

"What is he?" Godo asked. Yazoo turned to the old man.

"Don't worry, Mister Kisaragi." he said. "The Phoenix won't come back unless Kadaj tries to kill Cid again." Kadaj folded his arms.

"Shut up!" Kadaj harped.

Near the gate, Cloud and the others eyed Aeris as she was standing like a tree with her eyes closed.

"Aeris?" Cloud called to her. Aeris slowly opened her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Damian." She said to herself. "I had to. I had to stop you somehow." The cinnamon-haired girl eyed her twin as he stared off into the distance behind her.


	32. Distance

Sorry it took so long. This chapter was kinda hard to write because of the message I gave it. Pretty deep, but still a good one, IMO.

**Chapter 32 - Distance**

...The Sierra...

After New Midgar was completely evacuated, Avalanche and the Turks regrouped within the confides of the mighty Sierra to supervise and aid the strangely small townspeople who rode along with them. The head count came out to be 57, accounting for all the townspeople, Avalanche, Denzel, Marlene, and the Turks. The team was instructed by Rufus to meet at Cosmo Canyon, drop off the townspeople, and return to New Midgar to battle Sephiroth and Wutai. Cid, oddly refusing to help in any way, retreated to the safety of his room. Vincent saw his lover retire and decided to follow him. He opened Cid's door to find Cid sitting on his bed shirtless wearing black athletic shorts. Vincent immediately took a deep but silent breath to keep from losing his composure and walked in.

"Cid." the raven-haired man called out. Cid didn't answer. Instead, he continued fidgetting with whatever it was he was handling. Vincent walked cautiously towards the pilot, peeked over his head and found him folding a blue piece of origami paper. He stopped when he felt Vincent's spearment chilled breath on his bare shoulder.

"Crappy ass fuckin' paper foldin' shit don't work!!" Cid harped as he crumpled up the little shape he created. Vincent frowned.

"What were you trying to make?" Vincent asked.

"Anything! Shera told me that this paper foldin' shit's supposed to make you happy. It ain't workin'!" Vincent silently sat down next to Cid, gently pulled the crumpled piece of paper from the pilot's course yet soft hands, and began unfolding and refolding it. In no time, Vincent had folded the square-shaped sheet into a rose with the white side on the outside of it. He handed it to Cid.

"How's that?" Vincent asked thoughtfully. Cid let out an airy chuckled.

"Still not workin'." Cid positioned himself to gently place the little rose on the wooden nightstand near the edge of his bed, then moved back to his spot. Vincent removed his cape and gauntlet, threw them to the floor, and positioned himself to sit in front of Cid with his legs in a meditative cross.

"Why are depressed, Cid?" Vincent questioned. "Or dare I ask again." Cid closed his eyes.

"Yeah." Cid said plainly. "I am depressed about Damian. But that's not the worst of it." Cid spun around in place, stretching his leg over Vincent as he moved, and rummaged through the pockets of his pants to pull out a broken cigarette. The pilot then looked at the tip of the cigarette with full concentration. He lifted his free hand to it, snapped his finger, and lit the instrument with the power given to him by Damian's psychic repor. Cid stuck the cigarette between his lips and inhaled a large breath. He let the smoke flow through his nostrils, and removed the cigarette from his mouth.

"You are upset about the war." Vincent concluded.

"Actually..." Cid placed the lit cigarette in his ash tray near the foot of the bed and returned to his spot on the bed. However, this time he bent his knees to sit on his feet. "I think this whole 'war' thing is a buncha dog shit! Sephiroth's up ta somethin' else. Hell, we don't even know how he came back to life! None uh this shit makes any sense to me. It's almost like we're fightin' Sephiroth just because he's alive and not dead, just like Damian said." Vincent raised his eyebrows.

"So you are upset that we are at war with Sephiroth yet again." Cid gave Vincent a look of disagreement.

"No." Vincent eyed the pilot with concerned eyes.

"I'm lost then. Why are you upset?" Cid ran his hand through his chocobo-colored hair.

"I keep feelin' like..." He started. "...we're pulling away from each other, Vincent." Vincent grasped Cid's broad shoulders and looked into his sapphire eyes.

"Tell me why you feel we're falling apart, Cid." Vincent demanded.

"I didn't say we were fallin' apart, Vincent." Vincent became slightly disturbed by Cid's sudden decision to call him by his full name, meaning the pilot was sincerely hurt about something. "I think the more shit that happens now, the more distant I grow from you. I don't want us to have any distance between us."

"Cid." Vincent ran his hand through Cid's blonde hair, making Cid shiver very slightly. "I think I understand why you feel the way you do."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. I think you feel that...Damian is breaking you and I apart." Vincent looked downward then back up into his friend's vibrant blue eyes. "Yes. Damian is the larger part of the distance between you and I, for I know we both feel differently about him. However, Cid. You must understand that no matter how close you are to someone, there will always be that distance between you. However small or large it may be, it will still be there and will never be destroyed." Vincent shifted his ebony hair from his glowing crimson eyes. "In somewhat of a contradiction, this very same distance is what holds a strong bond together. If there were no distance, there would be nothing to strive you to come together. So you see. This...distance is what keeps us together, Cid. It has been here since we've been together, and will always be existent. Without it, there would be no 'us'." Cid gave Vincent a confused look, although inside he knew what his lover was trying to tell him. Vincent looked deeply into Cid with a light in his eyes that could rarely be seen in the dark confides that were Vincent Valentine. "You must love this distance just as much as you love the spirit it is holding you from."

Cid was speechless. He always knew Vincent to say things that usually had a hidden meaning, but none of them touched the pilot like the message the raven haired beauty gave to him this day. Hiding his feelings and expertly holding in his tears, Cid folded his arms and looked down at his knees.

"I think I know what you're sayin'." Cid said. "And I'm glad to say it's the nicest thing you've ever said to me. I wouldn't be no more good without you." Vincent hugged Cid tightly, allowing him to rest his head on his shoulder.

"I know." Vincent said softly. "I feel the same way about you." Vincent positioned himself to look into Cid's gorgeous eyes once more.

"I love you."

Cid lost the fight with his emotions as a river of tears began to fall from his eyes. Without a single thought, the pilot hugged Vincent's slender body tightly. Vincent welcomed the gesture by running his hands through Cid's chocobo-colored hair and pulling him closer.

"I love you, too, Vincent." Cid mumbled through a fit of tears.

Further down the hall, a energized Cloud patrolled the corridor to make sure everyone slept soundly without any disturbances. Although he was oddly wired, he grew bored as he had been standing in place since everyone boarded the mighty ship several hours ago. The spiky man decided it was time for him to retire and turned on his heels to retreat to his room down on the other end of the hall. He stopped when he heard sobbing coming from the room Loz slept in.

"Loz?" Cloud called out as he knocked on the door.

"It's open, Cloud." Loz said, his voice slightly broken by his attempt to hide his tears. Cloud slowly walked inside to find Loz, still dressed in his leather outift, rummaging through one of the drawers of the armoire across from the door.

"Are you alright, Loz?" Cloud asked the troubled young man. Loz stopped and turned to face the blonde.

"No, I'm not." the silver-haired man responded. Cloud noticed his eyes were a light tint of red. A sign that the young man had indeed been crying.

"Well, what's wrong?" Cloud asked.

"I lost the flower I found for Damian. It was the nicest red flower I'd ever seen, and I hate flowers. It reminded me of his hair. I wanted to give it to him when all this was over and we were back together again, but..." Loz began crying once again as he clenched his fists and looked down at the tan-carpeted floor. "...now I'll never get to give it to him!"

Cloud blinked at the young man's attitude. He had not realized that Loz was indeed in love with Damian until now as no one mentioned it to him. He thought to himself for a moment then perked up a bit.

"I could ask Aeris to give you another flower." Cloud told Loz. Loz sniffed.

"Thanks." Loz responded. "But it won't be the same. That one was really special to me because to me it wasn't just a flower. It was a thank you to Damian for accepting me so fast. I won't find another flower like my red flower." Loz walked over to the edge of his bed with his head hanging low and plopped down. Cloud sighed.

"I'm sorry about your flower." he told the silver-haired man. The spiky man then turned around and quietly walked out of the room, leaving Loz to himself. Loz placed his palms to his forehead and sighed heavily.

"How could you lose it, Loz?" he asked himself. "I told you NOT to lose it! Dammit!" Loz then heard another knock on his door.

"It's open." he said. The door slowly opened to reveal Aeris in a simple white nightgown with her hair hanging freely and unbridled without her signature hair tie.

"Is everything alright, Loz?" Aeris sweetly asked. "I could hear you next door."

"Sorry, Miss Aeris." Loz told her. Aeris smiled and walked over to sit next to him on the bed..

"You don't have to me 'Miss Aeris', you know." she told Loz. "Just 'Aeris' is fine." Loz swallowed then nodded.

"Okay, Aeris." Aeris saddened slightly.

"I don't have to be psychic to know there's something bothering you." Loz began staring at the wall next to the bed.

"I lost the red flower I found for Damian." Loz said. "It meant a lot to me."

"But that isn't all that's bothering you, Loz." Aeris concluded. "I know well enough to know you don't like flowers very much." the cinnamon-haired woman scooted over closer to Loz, placed one arm around his broad shoulders, and took his hand in hers. "Please tell me what's wrong." Loz turned to Aeris, then looked back into the wall and sighed.

"I feel like I'm..." Loz started. "...like I'm on the wrong side." Aeris furrowed her brows.

"I don't follow."

"Well, when I first met Damian, he told me to stay with him. Now he's with Sephiroth and I'm with you all. I'm so far away from him and I don't want to be." The silver haired man slammed his fist into his thigh. "I promised him I'd stay with him and here I am a billion miles away while he's stuck with my brothers! I can't take it anymore!!!"

"Shhh." Aeris pleaded as she gently held Loz's head to her chest. "It's okay. He'll be back and all of this will be over soon." Loz began to cry.

"I miss him, Miss Aeris." he said. "I miss him so much." Aeris laid her chin on the top of Loz's head.

"I know, Loz." she said. "I miss him, too."


	33. The Angel's Judgement

**Chapter 33 - The Angel's Judgement**

**Song (1): **_**Magneto Plots**_** from the X-Men The Last Stand Original Soundtrack**

**Song (2):**_** Jean and Logan**_** from the X-Men The Last Stand Original Soundtrack**

...Edge, New Midgar...

New Midgar was completely evacuated earlier that night. The only people who occupied the ghost town were Sephiroth, his brothers, Damian, and all of Wutai, all of whom barely filled two buildings. Sephiroth, his brothers, and Damian occupied the 7th Heaven building while Godo and Wutai filled a nearby hotel. Kadaj started kicking a worn and crushed beer can across the now dusty wooden floor, signalling to mainly himself that he had grown bored. Yazoo began playing in his hair, only mildly bothered by the seemingly neverending calm of the prelude of what may be the largest battle of both his and his brother Kadaj's lives. Sephiroth sat near the center of where Kadaj and Yazoo were positioned in front of the bar wearing a short smirk with his legs crossed and one arm resting upon them. He, unlike his siblings, was unphased by the wait and merely sat patiently, scoping out his surroundings every few moments. He looked around and noticed that Damian was not in sight. The tall, slender man rose from his seat and headed up the stairs next to the counter, once again leaving his younger brothers to entertain themselves. When Sephiroth could no longer be seen, Yazoo scoffed.

"You know he went to look for that flaming harpy, Kadaj..." he started. Kadaj haulted for a moment.

"What makes you say that?" the teenager asked.

"Damian's not in here." Yazoo folded his arms.

"So what?"

"So I think Sephiroth cares more about Damian than he does about us." Kadaj huffed at Yazoo's bold comment.

"Don't say that, Yazoo!" Kadaj commanded. "He loves us. Why wouldn't he? We're his brothers, for Mother's sake!!"

"All that means is that we've off the same appletree. He doesn't have to love us. He barely likes us, in my opinion." Kadaj angered and slammed a tightly clenched fist onto a nearby wooden table, cracking it on impact.

"Dammit, Yazoo!" Kadaj shouted, suprisingly failing to attract any attention from the outside. "I know he loves us! He doesn't have to prove it to you or anyone else. So just shut up!" Yazoo flung his hair out of his eyes and unfolded his arms.

"Whatever."

(_1._) Sephiroth found himself on his way to the roof of the building. He gently pushed open the hatch and exposed himself to the light, crisp air of the night. Sephiroth ascended up the remaining stairs and onto the rooftop to begin scanning the area for the constantly missing Damian. The slender man found him standing near the edge of the building looking out into the distant night sky. The subtle, but demanding wind danced through Damian's vibrant red hair as he stood portraying a statuesqe figure carefully placed on a castle balcony. Sephiroth advanced towards the young man to position himself to the left of him.

"Do you always stand alone?" Sephiroth asked Damian without turning to face him. Damian frowned slightly.

"I choose to be alone like you choose to be with your brothers." Damian replied. Sephiroth chuckled.

"Touche', Damian. Perhaps your attitude is what drew me to you." Damian frowned.

"Maybe it's your attitude that keeps me away from you." Sephiroth chuckled one more.

"You just never stop. Do you?" Sephiroth's chuckled faded as he began to ponder whether it was really Damian Gainsborough whom he was talking with. The red head turned to face the tall, slender man.

"Tell me." Damian said. "What does all this mean to you?" Sephiroth furrowed his brows.

"Excuse me?" Damian raised his voice.

"The war. The destruction of the fabrick of this planet. What does this all mean for...you?" Sephiroth smirked sadistically.

"Well, my friend." he began. "I suppose I should fill you in." Sephiroth moved to the center of the roof, Damian's eyes watching his every move.

"What all this means to me..." Sephiroth began. "..is the completion of my seemingly eternal mission. My mother wishes for me to rid this planet of the many heathens that walk its surface. She gave me the ability to use this planet's life force and bend it to do my bidding. In order to use this power to its full potential like I want to, however..." Sephiroth paused for a moment and shut his eyes. "..I'll need to have everything going smoothly." Damian gave Sephiroth a slightly confused look.

"What are talking about?" Damian asked. Sephiroth chuckled again.

"Why, the One-Winged Angel's true form." Sephiroth responded. "I was forced to use it once while fighting Cloud and his comrades, and it will soon be time to harness that power once again. In order to transcend the form of me you see before you, I will need this planet to be in a chaotic state. This will keep the planet's defensive system occupied, allowing me to use this Materia that I have created and fuse with my three guinea pigs." Sephiroth pulled out the slightly-larger-than-normal Materia orb he had placed in his Materia bangle. "With all these events in place, I can become...Safer Sephiroth." Damian merely narrowed his eyes at the whole plan.

"Well, if Cloud beat you in this form before," the red head began. "Then why do you feel as though he won't stop you this time? What's the difference?"

"I must have failed to mention something. Cloud never defeated me while I was in this form. I use the planet's Life force to power the emobodiment. If I had remained in this form too long, I could have used up all of the planet's life force. I wouldn't have been able to--"

"Lose?" Damian cut the silver haired man off. Sephiroth bit his lips as the comment Damian just made did anger him slightly.

"I did lose to him. But not in the Safer form. And with the numerous souls that will be entering and supercharging the Lifestream as this war engages, I...won't...lose." Damian's forest green eyes widened slightly.

"You...you knew all this would happen?" Sephiroth chuckled yet again.

"Of course. Right down to the Costa De Sol incident. I never begin a mission without a strategy."

"Your brothers don't know anything about this. Do they?"

"No, and if I told them about what Mother made them for then they would rebel against me, simply because they are just like me in that sense." Sephiroth began pacing back and forth. "Moreover, had I told them anything, being the baffoons they are, they may have ended up telling Cloud everything, thus foiling the master plan."

(_1 off_.) Damian fell silent. It all made sense to him. Vincent was right about Sephiroth. He wasn't out to clear his name as Damian previously believed. He wanted revenge. He wanted to kill Cloud and take the planet hostage to please his 'mother', an entity who may or may not exist. Damian quickly started to anger, but remember the reason he was standing in front of Sephiroth in the first place. He did all he could to keep his anger, and the Phoenix, from rising within him. After a moment of eerie silence, Damian spoke.

"What makes you think you can trust me?" he asked Sephiroth. (_2_.)

"Because...I know that...your fear of the Phoenix will hold you back." Sephiroth replied as he approached Damian. The red head furrowed his brows as the tall man came close enough to feel his breath. "Just as it is doing right now." Damian clenched his teeth together for the more that Sephiroth spoke, the more angry Damian became. Sephiroth smirked.

"You can't suppress it forever, Damian." Sephiroth told him. "The Dark Phoenix will become you and no one will be able to stop you. I envy you, Damian." Sephiroth backed away from Damian, all the while still facing him. "You have power that I can only dream of, and without limitation. Yet your naivity of your sheer raw power blocks all this away. Why not just let go of it all?" Damian, eyebrows viciously furrowed as he struggled to hold back his anger, walked up to Sephiroth until the two of them met face-to-face.

"I hold on because I choose to." Damian scowled. "And that choice has nothing to do with you." Sephiroth smirked at Damian's bold response.

"I honestly commend you, Damian." Sephiroth told him. "Not even Cloud was able to anger me like you are doing right now. However, I won't allow you to break my composure." Sephiroth then circled around Damian to head off down the stairs, but stopped upon reaching the first one.

"I think you'll make a wonderful Doomsday device when the time comes, Dark Phoenix." Sephiroth said. With this, Sephiroth descended down the stairway, leaving Damian to stand alone in the night once again. Damian looked back behind him at the bright and vibrant moon that seemed to fill the sky. (_2 off_.)

Upon entering the bar, Sephiroth saw Xiaoli walk in. Yazoo and Kadaj turned around to face the violet-haired woman.

"Sephiroth." she called out. "An army of Shinra soldiers are advancing toward Edge." Sephiroth smirked.

"I see they couldn't wait." he said to himself. The slender man then looked to Xiaoli. "Tell Wuati to prepare for battle." Kadaj nearly lept out of his seat.

"Finally!!" he shouted. "Some action!!" Yazoo merely shifted his silver hair out of his eyes.

"Where's Damian, Sephiroth?" Yazoo asked sarcastically.

"He will be joining us shortly." Sephiroth responded. "Don't worry." Sephiroth descreetly eyed the Materia bangle on his wrist.

"Come." Sephiroth said. "Let us begin this little contest. Shall we?"


	34. Sanagi O Yaburi, Chou Wa Mau

Sorry it took so long to update, friends!! A little thing called life has been wearing me down!! lol Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. It has a pretty good fight scene and a new character is introduced!! Ah. The suspense:)

**Chapter 34 - Sanagi O Yaburi, Chou Wa Mau (After Tearing The Cocoon, The Butterfly Will Flutter)**

**Song (1):**_** Leaving**_** from the Armageddon Original Movie Soundtrack**

**Song (2):**_** J.E.N.O.V.A. (AC Version)**_** from the Final Fantasy VII Advent Children Soundtrack**

**Song (3): **_**Black Water**_** from the Final Fantasy VII Advent Children Soundtrack**

**Song (4): **_**Exclusive Track Safer Sephiroth Returns**_

**Song (5): **_**Lucius Dei**_** by Immediate Music from the album, Abbey Road Disc 1**

...Cosmo Canyon...

The people of Edge had all been counted and released into Cosmo Canyon. Cloud, the rest of Avalanche, and the Turks gathered around the small campfire in the front of the town to have their final rest before confronting Sephiroth. Accompanying them at the fire were two of Cosmo Canyon's best battlers. One of them went by the name of Wolf Fang. He appeared to be middle-adged, sporting a native headdress around his coarse ebony hair and animal skin armor. The other battler was Nanaki's former caregiver; an elderly woman named Willow. Though she was the oldest member of Nanaki's tribe, her skill in the legendary art of Archery could be matched by no one. The elderly woman wore a simple cloak over what appeared to be a tan woolen sweater and tan pants. She also wore a headdress, though hers was more elaborate due to her age. Barret stood up and dusted himself off.

"What's wrong, Daddy?" Marlene thoughtfully asked.

"I 'on't think we shud be sittin' here while Sephiroth's halfway across the damn planet! We need ta be whoopin' his ass!" Aeris shushed the burly man.

"Please, Barret." she said calmly. "There are children here. You'll set a bad influence on them with those words." Reno turned to Aeris.

"Big man's got a point, though, Aeris." Reno commented. "We need to be trying to stop Sephy from doing whatever he's tryin' to do."

"I know that very well." Aeris told him. "But this moment..." The cinnamon-haired woman looked deeply into the soothing fire. "...Could be the last moment that all of us have with each other."

An eerie silence fell over the group. Until now, niether of them even gave the notion a thought. This moment could very well be the last moment any of them spend with each other. Tifa slid next to Rude, who had his head down. She couldn't tell whether he was meditating or sleeping, nor did she care. She rested her head on his shoulder. Vincent, who seemed to be put in a trance by the calming flame, felt a weight on his side. He looked over to notice Cid leaning on him looking into the fire as deeply as he was. It appeared that Cid hadn't noticed himself leaning on Vincent's body, but Vincent didn't mind. He pulled the pilot closer, making him look up and realize what happened. Cid looked back into the fire.

"Sorry, Vin." Cid said. "I guess the fire's gettin' to me." Vincent smiled softly.

"It's alright." Vincent replied. Loz looked over at the two men and began thinking about Damian. He successfully kept himself from crying while he looked into the fire. Willow stood from her seated post and cleared her throat, catching everyone's attention.

"I believe it is time for you all to save the world." the elderly woman said. Cloud took a short breath and stood up. (_1_.)

"She's right, everyone." he said. "It's time." Everyone nodded and stood to their feet. The group said their goodbyes to the friendly people of Cosmo Canyon and headed towards the Sierra. Willow stopped Nanaki.

"Nanaki." Willow started. "Do not worry about us. We will be fine." Nanaki's lion-like face lit with reassurance.

"I will not worry." he told the woman. "I will fight for you." Willow smiled softly and affectionately rubbed the top of Nanaki's head.

"Fight for all of us, Nanaki" Nanaki nodded and waddled into the airship.

...The Sierra...

"Will Rufus be meeting us there, Tseng?" Reeve asked the Wutai native.

"He didn't say," Tseng replied. "But more than likely he will be."

"Then we'll be ready." Cloud concluded. "We gotta end this! We gotta make this battle...the last battle." Aeris politely stepped in front of Cloud, making him stand aside.

"My only words to everyone..." she started. "Remember what you're fighting for...and don't let go of it." She then instinctively turned to Cid, who had been eying her through the duration of her small speech. Aeris nodded at him, smiling all the while. Cid then gripped the massive wooden steering wheel.

"Alright, Y'all!!" Cid yelled. "Let's get the hell outta here an' kick some ass!!"

"About time we got you back, Cid!" Barret cheered. "I was beginnin' ta worry about you!!" Cid gave Barret the legendary Highwind grin. Aeris smiled and looked to the massive wind shield. Cloud threw his fist into the air.

"Let's go!" the spikey man shouted. (_1 off_.)

...Edge, New Midgar...

Sephiroth and his followers were now gathered near the center of town, all of them prepared to do battle. Xiaoli was the one to spot the Shinra soldiers advance towards them. (_2_.) Sephiroth blinked then snickered.

"It's time." he said to his brothers. Kadaj smiled and turned to the soldiers of Wutai.

"Let's take 'em down!!!" he shouted. All of Wutai shouted a battle cry and quickly advanced forward. Xiaoli and Tadao, along with Kadaj and Yazoo, stood back behind them with Sephiroth. Damian stood farther behind them, his face nearly emotionless aside from his slightly furrowed brows.

Wutai and the shinra soldiers collided with a deafening clash of their weapons. Wutaian and shinra soldiers dropped left and right in the crowded area as Sephiroth observed the battle from afar. Lord Godo stepped up to the mighty warrior.

"Why aren't we out there with them?" Godo asked. "We shouldn't be standing here watching them die!" Sephiroth narrowed his eyes.

"The game of war is like a simple game of chess, Godo." Sephiroth responded. "The pawns advance first while the royalty strategically watch the enemy's every move. Then and only then, when there are no pawns to hinder our gameplan, we make our move." Tadao grinned.

"Clever, Sephiroth." Tadao commented. "Lord Godo does not play chess, however, so he would not know of intense strategy." Godo nearly slammed his hand to his hips as Sephiroth snickered at Tadao's bold accusation. Kadaj laughed wildly wheras Yazoo and Xiaoli only let out a pitying sigh. Damian emotionlessly looked on in somewhat of a contemplation, only revealing his thoughts to himself.

On the battlefield, the Wutaian soldiers began to gain the upper hand, as the opposing squad of Shinra soldiers were only prepared for long range combat. They began to violently pummel several members of Wutai with the ends of their rifles, denting their opponents' tough Wutaian armor and several times managing to pumcture it and cause physical damage and bloodshed. The battlers of Wutai lashed out at many of their enemies with swords, bladed shields, and several other short range weapons at their disposal, shedding blood nearly on impact. The casualty count grew, moreso on the side of Shinra, and Sephiroth grew a grin that may have been pasted to his pale and ironically angelic face. He knew the time for the completion of his life's mission was on its way, and he could not wait to finally reach his full potential. He also knew to keep his anxiousness at bay for giving any signals away could mean demolishing everything he has worked so hard to build.

"Do you hear that?" Kadaj asked, breaking Sephiroth's meditative thought trail. Sephiroth began to listen closely, and in the distance he heard what sounded like a low humming of an engine. He scanned the night skies and found the Sierra flying overhead. Kadaj looked toward the sky and found what Sephiroth saw above them.

...The Sierra...

The entire group of Avalanche including the children, as well as the Turks and Shera, were waiting for the dock's roller door to open and signal them all to leave the massive ship. After a moment, the large metal door rolled up into its compartment above it on the ceiling. Aeris shut her eyes took a deep breath. Yuffie painfully clenched her fist as she gripped the oversized shuriken hoisted on her back. Barret held on to Marlene's hand as she looked down into the massive warzone just below them. Denzel stood next to both of them, his brows filled with a determination similar to one of a spiky haired comrade of his. Vincent stood next to Cid with his arms folded while Cid shifted his cigarette around to the opposite side of his mouth. Reeve kissed his mace as he normally would before a battle, and held it down at his side clutching it tightly. Tifa stood beside Rude and the rest of the Turks, the five of them standing at attention. Nanaki stood next to Loz, who gazed down into the battle below. Cloud firmly gripped the handle of his massive blade and stepped forward.

"Let's finish this!" Cloud shouted. With these words, the group of Avalanche lept out of the plane and into the night sky.

...Edge, New Midgar...

Down below, Sephiroth grinned as he witnessed the many members of Avalanche free falling through the sky.

"I'll bet Loz is with them." Kadaj scoffed. Yazoo smirked.

"If he is," Yazoo started. "...then I have first dibs." Kadaj folded his arms.

"No, Yazoo! I have to get my revenge!! He threw a dirt clod at my head remember?"

"Oh please! Are you still hung up on that? It happened almost a month ago." Kadaj unfolded his arms and slammed his fists together.

"So what? I still have the lump on my head where I ended up drumming it off the wall!" Yazoo placed his hand on his younger brother's shoulder.

"Kadaj...Let it go." Damian momentarily directed his attention to the two silver haired men, not blinking once and merely turning his head to look at them.

Behind a large hill that was behind where Sephiroth and his group stood, Rufus and a small army of Shinra soldiers knelt contemplating their next move.

"When will it be time, Sir?" the head official of the small group asked Rufus.

"Tseng will send me a page." Rufus responded. "When I get that, be ready to fire at Damian with everything you've got! Until then, we need to stay out of sight." the shinra soldier nodded and turned to his men.

"You all hear that?" He asked softly. "We move only when Rufus tells us to. We're giving the Gainsborough kid the works!!"

In front of the hill Rufus hid behind, Sephiroth and his followers watched as Cloud and the rest of Avalanche landed in front of them. The lot of them drew their weapons and fell into their fighting stances. Cid eyed Damian in concern. The red head's Sephiroth smirked.

"As much as we'd love to fight you all..." Sephiroth began. "We...or I rather, have other engagements." (_2 off_.) Cloud stepped forward.

"No, Sephiroth!!" he shouted. "It ends now!! No more games!!" Sephiroth laughed sadistically.

"I am going to be honest with all of you." he said. (_3_.) "Right now, there is no way we can defeat all of you." Cloud's eyes widened slightly, as did everyone else's aside from Damian.

"What?" Kadaj harped. "You're not gonna stand here and tell us that we can't win after everything you put us through, Sephiroth!! I know we can win!!" Sephiroth merely smirked at Kadaj.

"Take a look at who stands before you. Niether of you stand a chance against them. However..." Sephiroth reached his hand out to Loz, who narrowed his eyes to the gesture. "Once I achieve my full power, none of you will be able to stop me." Sephiroth began to chuckle, making Cloud tense.

"What are you talking about, Sephiroth?" Vincent asked the silver haired man. Sephiroth shifted his long flowing hair.

"Mother wants me to give her this planet. Me...and only me." He slowly turned around to face Kadaj and Yazoo. "My siblings are just pieces mother made to make me whole again. She made them each with a power that I cannot hold in this form. All I need to do now is absorb these three to become my true form." Kadaj nearly broke into tears. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Se..phiroth." he muttered. "How? I though you loved us. How could you and mother do this to us?" Sephiroth laughed full heartedly.

"You of all people should be honored." Sephiroth told Kadaj. "You wanted to be like me. Now you may become me." Yazoo drew his gun.

"I knew you were crooked, Sephiroth." he harped. "It was just a matter of time before you showed your true colors!" Loz stepped in front of his allies.

"We can take him, Miss Aeris." Loz said. The young man then clenched his fist. Aeris drew back.

"Let's fall back, everyone!" Aeris commanded, much to Cloud's disgust for he preferred to deal with Sephiroth himself. The lot of Avalanche drew back, giving the four brothers room for obvious combat. Lord Godo, Tadao, and Xiaoli gave the silver haired men space as well. Damian, however, did not move as he was already a distance away from them. Sephiroth chuckled once more.

"You three really think you can beat me?" he asked rhetorically. Loz looked into Damian's Forest green eyes, then back at Sephiroth.

"We're gonna make sure you pay for what you did to us!" Loz stated. "And I'll personally get back at you for Damian." Sephiroth smirked.

"So it's more personal for you, dear Loz. Isn't it?" Sephiroth looked behind himself at Damian, who had not moved since he arrived. His eyes, however, were locked onto Loz like homing missiles. Sephiroth directed his attention back to his siblings, who now stood together in front of him. (_3 off_.)

"I will give you three the honor of having your last wish granted for you." he said as he drew his prized sword, the Masamune. (_4_.) Sephiroth then lunged at Kadaj full force. However, Kadaj lept over the attack and landed in a defensive stance behind his older brother. Yazoo shot a barrage of bullets at Sephiroth. The slender man managed to evade several of them and cross-slash what made contact. Sephiroth ran towards Yazoo with his blade fully extended outward, but Yazoo sidestepped him and began shooting. Sephiroth ducked low enough for the bullets to make contact with his mythril shoulder guards. Secretly, Sephiroth began forming a large needle out of Lifestream. He lifted the needle above his head and then launched at Yazoo. Yazoo didn't see the attack, and put up his hands as a reflex.

"Catch the needle, Loz!" Kadaj screamed, catching Loz's attention. Loz launched out a large amount of telekinetic energy from his hands and to the Lifestream weapon, forcing it to stop just in front of Yazoo's hands. Loz let go of the needle, letting it fall to the ground. Sephiroth smirked at Loz and lunged for him. Loz reached out his left hand and managed to telekinetically grab Sephiroth, stopping him almost instantly and keeping him from impaling the younger man. Loz then lifted his older brother into the air by raising his left hand. Kadaj ran towards Sephiroth, and Loz boosted Kadaj into the air with a shot of telekinesis, allowing him to reach Sephiroth while Loz suspended the both of them in the air. Kadaj lashed out at Sephiroth with his Murasame and engaged in swordplay with his older brother, the two of them exchanging swings and slashes at each other's blade. Yazoo began shooting at Sephiroth again as an attempt to throw him off guard. However, Sephiroth saw through it and stopped the bullets with a rush of Lifestream. He then threw the Lifestream-covered bullets at Loz. With of his hands full, Loz had no choice but to release his brothers and dodge the bullets. After sidestepping them, Loz rushed towards Sephiroth with his fists clenched at his side. However, Sephiroth dropped his blade and gave Loz an uppercut, launching him backwards into the air. Loz used his telekinesis to hold himself in the air and safely land on his feet. Yazoo and Kadaj rushed at Sephiroth with their weapons, only to be sidestepped. Sephiroth spun around on one heel, and kicked his blade up into the air with his free leg. He then lept up to catch it, and fell down upon Kadaj with it. Kadaj skillfully blocked the attack, but was now face to face with his brother as he strained to hold him at bay.

"You know I'm holding back on you three, Kadaj." Sephiroth said through a crooked smile. Small beads of sweat began to form on Kadaj's forehead as he strained under the weight of his brother.

"Well then.." Kadaj began. "Don't!!" He then shifted his own weight to his right side, allowing him to slide underneath Sephiroth and spin behind him, making him stumble slightly over his weight. Sphiroth caught himself with his hands, and front flipped forward to land on top of Loz. However, Loz saw the attack and caught Sephiroth with his telekinesis. Loz grinned playfully.

"You shoulda gained weight like mother said!" Loz boasted. He then flung Sephiroth off to the side. Sephiroth spun and landed in a three-point stance before turning for Yazoo. Yazoo readied his gun to shoot, but witnessed Loz push Sephiroth off to the side once more, only this time Loz ran with Sephiroth and held him in the air while keeping the distance between the two of them. Yazoo began shooting at Sephiroth while Loz flung him through the air. Kadaj began to attempt to paralyze Sephiroth mentally, keeping him from attacking again. However, Sephiroth blocked each bullet with his massive blade along with keeping Kadaj out of his mind. Sephiroth lifted up a blob of Lifestream behind Loz, hardened it, and threw it at the back of Loz's head. The boulder hit Loz with such heavy impact he flew forward and landed awkwardly on his head.

Behind the battle, Damian watched with mixed emotions. He knew that Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz could not defeat Sephiroth no matter how hard they faught, but was still scerectly cheering them on. In the deep end of his mind, however, The Phoenix angered with every passing second. It wanted to be free, but Damian's thoughts of Loz as well as Cid continued to keep it suppressed. Damian's muscles tensed briefly, but long enough for Tadao to notice. The Wutaian warrior looked at the red head with hidden concern for his own well being, then dismissed the emotion and turned back to the battle between the four brothers.

On the other side, Avalanche watched in amazement as Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz faught Sephiroth.

"Cloud." Reeve called out. "Can they win against Sephiroth?" Cloud turned to Reeve and gave him a look of disappointment.

"No." he said simply.

"Then we need to be helping them, Cloud!" Tifa harped. "They could be killed out there!"

"They are warriors, Tifa." Rude said. "Respect their requests. They want to fight alone." Tifa turned to Rude, but he didn't look at her. His eyes were fixed on the battle. She then knew he was being serious and decided for herself to stay where she was.

"Well can't we do something other than sit here?" Yuffie asked with anger. "I didn't come here to be a spectator!!"

"Hush up, chick!" Cid shouted. "You're bein' a fuckin' pest!!" Yuffie pinched her lips together tightly.

"Leave me alone, Cid!! Can't you see I'm having family issues?" Yuffie broke into a fit of tears, making Cid give her a look of regret that didn't fit his features at all.

"The hell wrong with you?" Cid asked Yuffie.

"My family is falling apart!!" The skinny girl replied through her fit of tears. Cid shook his head, then directed his attention to Damian, who's eyes were still locked on the grueling battle between the four Silver-haired brothers. Cid took a deep breath, then continued to watch the battle himself.

By this time, Sephiroth had gained the upper hand. Loz was still slightly dazed from his painful landing, Yazoo had run out of ammo and was now battling Sephiroth hand-to-hand, and Kadaj continued in his efforts to confuse Sephiroth with his mind paralysis. Yazoo ducked and dodged several left and right swings given be Sephiroth, and managed to block a knee to the body. Loz slowly came to and eyed his older brother with furious intensity.

"You son of a bitch!" Loz shouted as he ran for Sephiroth, only to recieve a heel to the groin and an elbow to the chin. Sephiroth then spun and struck Loz with a heavy closed fist punch to the side of the face, knocking him to the ground unconscious. Yazoo's eyes widened at the sight of Loz getting knocked out.

"Loz!" he shouted. Yazoo ran for Sephiroth, but was sidestepped. Sephiroth conjured Lifestream, used it to wrap around Yazoo, and hardened it so Yazoo could not escape. The young man fell to the ground; bound by the Lifestream, he could not move even a small amount. Sephiroth then turned to Kadaj, who was now in his fighting stance.

"Don't make this hard on yourself, Kadaj." Sephiroth said. "Join me and I will spare you the pain." Kadaj narrowed his eyes.

"You lied to me, Sephiroth!" Kadaj shouted. "I don't love you anymore!!" The teenager clenched his fist so tightly that his fingers began to tear out of his leather gloves. "In fact, I hate you!!!!" Kadaj ran full speed toward Sephiroth, his fists ready to pummel him to the ground. Instead, Kadaj ran into a decapitating clothesline from Sephiroth, making him back flip four times before hitting the groung with a sickening thud. Sephiroth straightened up and looked down at his now unconscious young sibling. (_4 off and 5_.)

"You used to be my favorie, Kadaj." Sephiroth said to him. "I'm almost upset with myself for doing that to you." Sephiroth walked around Kadaj and positioned himself near the center of where his three siblings were lying motionless.

"What the heck's he doin'?" Barret asked Aeris. Aeris shook her head.

"I don't know." she fearfully replied. Everyone in Edge witnessed a large mass of Lifestream encase Sephiroth, Yazoo, Loz, and Kadaj and form into four massive orbs (the orb encasing Sephiroth being the largest). The masses emitted a bright green golw that nearly blinded everyone who stared into it, aside from Damian who merely narrowed his eyes. Then, the Lifestream orbs slowly molded together and became a much larger orb that emitted a light more intense than before. Then, all of Edge witnessed the large cocoon-like mold begin to crack and peel open with loud pops and snaps that echoed through the hollowed buildings of town. Barret looked down to Marlene, whose face was filled with fear and sheer terror.

"Get Denzel and get back in the Sierra, Marlene." Barret demanded. Marlene looked up into her father's dark brown eyes and nodded before turning and heading back to the airship, Denzel trailing close behind. As more of the cocoon broke away, the green glow intensified, making it hard to see much of what it was concealing. Then, a massive shockwave blasted from within it, shattering the remaining fragment of the Lifestream cocoon and knocking everyone backwards on the ground. The only one left standing on two feet was Damian, who only glared into the blinding light with an eerie eye of deceit. The light lessened in intensity, and slowly a figure could be identified. Lord Godo slowly stood back to his feet and gazed into it.

"What the heck is that?" he asked non-chalantly. Xiaoli rose slowly and squinted as an attempt to see the figure clearly. Behind them, Rufus skillfully peeked over the hill without being seen.

"What do you see, sir?" the chief commander asked him.

"I can't make it out." Rufus responded.

On the other side, Rude glared as closely at the figure as his sunglasses allowed. He was able to identify the figure to be humanoid. Not much else could be seen as Rude was still blinded by the previous flash of light. By the time the light died out, everyone was back on their feet and could see exactly what it was that broke free from its bondage. (_5 off_.) It was indeed a male humanoid figure with a high muscular build. He wore only black pants and black leather boots. His chest was bare, aside from a intricate but distinct tattoo that massed out across his entire upper body and down both of his arms. His long silver hair flowed infinitely in a nonexistent wind, and his face had several features of all four of the silver haired men, including Yazoo's law bone structure, Loz's eyebrows, Kadaj's eyes, and Sephiroth's softened tone. His brightest features, however, were the shimmering silver wings on his back and the ironically saint-like aura his body visibly emitted. He almost appeared as an angel before the eyes of everyone who beheld him. He lifted his left arm, flexed his hand, and repeated the gesture with the right arm and hand. The tall man then chuckled a familiar chuckle as he turned his head to face Cloud, who eyed him in awe.

"I am...complete." he said. "I am...the Omega."


	35. Damian's Ruminations

FINALLY!!!!!! I got stuck on the battle scene near the end!! plus, work's been gettin in the way. :( oh well, I hope you enojy this LONG but REALLY AWESOME new chapter. :)**  
**

**Chapter 35 - Damian's Ruminations**

**Song (1):**_** (Exclusive Track) There Are None Greater Than I**_

**Song (2):**_** The Dragon Theme**_** from the Dragonball Z American TV Soundtrack**

**Song (3):**_** Vegeta Super Saiyan**_** from the Dragonball Z American TV Soundtrack**

**Song (4): **_**Blood Remains**_** from the Chaos Legion Original Soundtrack**

Wind Kick: A technique where the user dropkicks their opponent with their back turned, lunging forward to allow them to Ukemi into a defensive posture (see Talim from Soul Calibur Series).

...Edge, New Midgar...

The inhabitants of Edge witnessed first hand Sephiroth's amazing metamorphasis. Absorbing his three brothers Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo, resulted in him becoming not Safer Sephiroth, but Omega. A spawn of the planet's power. The Shinra commander peeked over the hill he, his men, and Rufus hid behind. His eyes widened as he eyed Omega with fearful eyes.

"Sir!" he called to Rufus. "You should see this." Rufus looked over the hill, then almost immediately radioed the remaining soldiers who now stood side by side with their previous enemies, Wutai looking on.

"Warez!" Rufus began. "I want you and your men to kill the man in front of you. ...Yes!! The one with the wings!!! Kill him!!"

The Shinra soldiers did what they were told and advanced toward Omega, leaving the Wutai soldiers behind to watch them leave in disgust. The soldiers bypassed Avalanche with a quickness.

"No!" Tseng shouted. "What are you? Mad? Don't charge at that thing!!" The soldiers pressed onward, regarding only the orders from Rufus. Omega looked to his new opponents and frowned.

"You are not my main concern." he said. The tall man used a skill that Loz once used in the past to quickly evade the soldiers, leaving them all in a daze. Omega then reappeared in front of Damian, making his body tense slightly and briefly. Omega smirked seductively, hinting that he indeed had Kadaj's flamboyant arrogance.

"I shall show you power, Phoenix." Omega said to the red haired young man. Damian narrowed his eyes, giving Omega the pleasure of seeing that he was indeed angering the red head. The silver haired man turned around and pointed at the group of Shinra soldiers. Then, a large mass of Lifestream lifted from beneath the land the soldiers were standing on and encased them in a hard, crystal-type matter. The expressions of fear embedded on the captured soldiers' faces were frozen and immobilized in time. Then, with a snap of Omega's fingers, the crystalized matter shattered, as well as the soldiers inside of it. Aeris's eyes widened at the sight of the people breaking into pieces.

"You...monster!" Cloud shouted, quickly getting Omega's attention. The massive man cocked his head to his left side to face Cloud, a gesture Yazoo normally used.

"Monster?" Omega asked rhetorically. "Call me what you wish." Omega then turned and slowly walked towards his enemies. "In the end, you'll be choking on those words." Cid clenched his spear tightly and hoisted it off of his back.

"Not a fuckin' chance!" the pilot harped. "You're gonna be chokin' on my spear in a minute!!" Omega chuckled at Cid's bold comment.

"Really now, Cid." Omega responded. "On the battlefield?" Cid quickly angered.

"That ain't what I meant ya overgrown fruit!!!" Omega frowned.

"I don't care. Either way it won't be happening anytime soon." With this, the mighty man lifted his hand to Cid's chiseled face and emitted a burst of energy, sending Cid flying backwards several yards. Avalanche watch Cid as he landed in an awkward position with his face in the ground. Damian swallowed as he held back his almost immediate rush of anger for Omega's attack on his ally.

"...ow." Cid said under his breath as he laid face frist in the sifted ground. Vincent gave Omega a look of complete anger. (_1_.)

"You bastard!" the raven haired man shouted. Vincent shot several rounds at the massive man. However, Omega used his inhuman speed to sidestep them. Yuffie spotted him as he haulted for a brief moment and followed him with her eyes as she slung her oversized shuriken towards him. Omega came to a hault quick enough to feel the momentum of the weapon grace his angelic face. As Yuffie's blade returned to her, Barret began shooting at Omega using his gunarm, with Tseng and Elena aiding him using their pistols. Once more, Omega used his superior speed to evade the onslaught of bullets. Nanaki roared and lunged towards the tall man, but was sidestepped with ease. The wolf lion pivoted upon landing and lunged for Omega again, and the process continued. Nanaki stopped and allowed Tifa to bounce off of his back and attack Omega with a fierce flying kick. Cloud brandished his massive blade and charged for Omega at full speed. He swung with such velocity, the shockwave of the blade could be felt nearly half a mile away. Aeris witnessed her friend frivolous efforts, and aided them by casting a regeneration spell on them all including herself using a mastered Cure Materia she held. Close by, Cid managed to stand and see his allies fighting the mighty Omega. He withdrew his spear and wielded his Kobu Jutsu, then gave a furious battle cry and ran towards his enemy. Cid immediately began swinging his weapons in Omega's direction, with Omega expertly dodging each attempt to harm him. Before Cid could swing again, Omega used his speed to quickly position himself behind the pilot. However, somehow Cid felt Omega behind him and almost instantly gave Omega a Wind Kick to the chest. The mighty warrior staggered, then frowned at Cid with complete disgust.

"Hmph." Omega simply gestured, making Cid ever angrier. Then, both Cid and Omega charged at each other, connecting with each other's weapons. A test of strength between the two men began, and Cid was slowly faultering. Vincent, Barret, and Elena started shooting at Omega, however Omega used his oversized silver wings to shield his body from the barrage. He then smirked at Cid, who was now straining under Omega's weight.

"Your friends are only prolonging your death, Cid." Omega said as he applied more pressure, making Cid grunt. "Maybe I should get rid of them first so we can have a real battle. What do you say?"

Damian watched in sheer horror. Though fearful of his friends' demise he refused to step in and help them battle Omega, believing that if he did he would only harm them. Tadao, Xiaoli, and Godo ducked behind the hill they stood on. They were almost caught by suprise when they saw Rufus and his men watching the battle next to them.

"Rufus!" Godo nearly shouted. "What are you doing here?" Rufus turned to the older man.

"Waiting to save this planet from the Phoenix." he replied with a hint of arrogance in his voice. "Care to join us?"

"What are you waiting on?" Xiaoli asked him. "He's right in front of us. Why don't you take him out now?"

"I'm sure you know what the Phoenix is capable of. It'll take nearly all of our men to take it down. If we do that now, then we'll still have Sephiroth to deal with. We're waiting for Cloud to knock Sephiroth off so it won't be too much of a hassle trying to kill the Phoenix." Xiaoli nodded in understanding. Then, the three of them turned to continue watching the battle.

Cid was now on one knee underneath Omega's weight, sweat forming on his forehead. He squinted his eyes, making Omega grin with delight.

"Why do you struggle to accept your fate?" Omega asked. Cid started to breathe heavy as he felt a sharp pressure in his mind. He snapped his eyes shut as the pressure intensified. Then, the pilot felt an eerie presence overtake him. Cid then reopened his eyes to reveal the emblazened fire within them, his hair flashed a vibrant gold, and in that instant he became encased within a golden aura. With an angry shout, Cid emitted a pulse of energy so powerful it not only succeeded in knocking Omega away from him, it also knocked his friends off their feet and shifted a few buildings from their foundations. He even manage to push Damian, who was normally able to hold his ground, a short distance from his post. (_1 off_.) Omega regained his composure, dusted himself off, and glared at Cid, who has reverted back to normal and was slumped over himself exausted. Vincent quickly ran to his lover's side.

"Are you alright?" Vincent asked Cid.

"Yeah." Cid replied after coughing twice. "I'm fine."

"What happened?"

"I don't know, Vin. I just got mad." Omega smirked.

"So, " Omega began. "You all like to play rough. Fine. I can play rough right along with you." With this, Omega lifted his hands waist level and a swirl of Lifestream began to form beneath his feet. Avalanche and the Turks fell into their defensive stance.

"What is he doing, Aeris?" Aeris eyed Omega with deep concentration.

"He's going to use the Lifestream to attack us." Aeris concluded.

"We can't defend ourselves against Lifestream!" Barret shouted.

"I can put up a Materia barrier." Yuffie added.

"And I will help you, Miss Elena." Reeve said.

"I've got a Barrier Materia." Rude pointed out. "It's not mastered, but it's something."

"I have a Mastered Barrier Materia to use." Vincent added.

"And I can use the power Damian gave me to help out." Cid said.

"That should be enough to hold him off for a while." Aeris conluded. "If I can find a way to mentally numb Omega, then Cloud should be able to beat him." Cloud nodded. "Okay. Everyone else position yourself behind the barrier so you don't get the Lifestream on you."

Omega was now being held nearly 30 feet in the air by a large pillar of Lifestream. However, he could still see his opponent clearly, and he noticed them making a formation with Yuffie, Rude, Reeve, Vincent, and Cid standing in front, Aeris and Cloud standing behind them, and the rest of the group standing behind Cloud and Aeris. Omega smirked.

"I've never witnessed and organized death before." he told himself. "At least I won't have to worry about them running around anymore." The mighty warrior lifted his right hand and held it out in front of him as his large silver wings spanned out fully. Almost immediately afterwards, a swirl of Lifestream formed at the palm, emitting a radiant green light that could be seen by those down below. (_2_.)

"Okay, everyone!" Cloud shouted. "Get ready!" Yuffie, Reeve, Rude, Vincent, and Cid all eyed the bright light with heavy concentration. Cid, who was standing on the right of Vincent, grabbed Vincent's hand and clutched it tightly. Vincent looked over at his lover, and Cid returned the gesture.

"This is it, Vin." Cid said as he cracked his famous wall-to-wall grin. "Time to save the world again." Vincent smiled and nodded. Above them, Omega wore a cold grin on his ironic angelic face.

"Well, I just cannot wait any longer." he stated sarcastically. "This has to be fun killing them all at once!" With this, Omega launched a rave of Lifestream at his enemies. The loud burst of energy alerted the team and four of them threw up their barrier magic at the same time, creating a massive wall while Cid used his ability to hold the wall in place. The rave connected with the huge barrier, making a thunderous sound upon impact. The team faltered slightly against the weight of the energy rave, but they held the barrier and kept it strong enough to hold off the Lifestrem.

"Keep it up!" Aeris pleaded. She then shut her eyes and attempted to enter Omega's mind and stun him. Omega smirked as he felt a slight pinch at his forehead.

"You're puny powers can do nothing to me, Aeris." he said. "But have fun trying."

A distance away, Damian squinted slightly as he watched his friends battle Omega. He watched with full concentration, his red hair and black leather coat whisping heavily in the wind from the energetic wind created by the collision of the rave and barrier.

"Why am I just standing here?" He mentally questioned himself. "I need to be helping them." The red head furrowed his eyebrows. "But I would only hurt them even more by stepping in. I...I can't do it."

...The Sierra...

In the Sierra, Shera, the children, and the crew members waited in the Control Room almost oblivious to the battle between Avalanche and Omega. Marlene suddenly felt a sharp but brief pain in her chest. She then began to question her position.

"What if they can't win?" she asked rhetorically. "What if they need us?"

"There's nothing we can do, Marlene." Shera told the little girl.

"Yeah." Denzel added. "They told us to stay in here." Marlene stomped.

"NO!" she shouted. "I won't sit in here while my daddy gets beat up!!" Marlene then stormed out of the Control Room to make her way to the deck.

"No, Marlene!" Shera shouted, proceeding to chase after Marlene with Denzel close behind her.

...Edge, New Midgar...

The group was now straining to keep the barrier up as the rave of Lifestream had grown in strength. Rude felt a drop of the matter hit his sunglasses, and he removed them and threw them to the side to keep the Lifestream from touching him. Tifa, who had ducking behind him, watched the glasses melt from the hyperexaggerated power of the Lifestream. She then looked up to Rude.

"Be careful!" she shouted. without losing concentration Rude threw a peace sign up behind him, letting Tifa know he heard her.

"This'll be a story to tell my kids someday!!" Reno shouted.

"Shut up and let them concentrate!" Elena yelled. "Or you won't be able to have kids to tell the story to!!" Aeris began to blink furiously.

"I...I can't get into his mind!" she yelled.

"You have to try harder, Aeris!" Cloud shouted, his massive sword unsheathed and readied in his hands.

"He's too strong for me, Cloud! I can't do it alone!"

"Guys!" Yuffie shouted. "I'm running out of Mana! I can't hold this too much longer!"

"Keep going, Yuffie!" Reeve shouted as he strained under the pressure of the Lifestream. "We could all die if this wall breaks!"

..The Sierra...

Marlene had made it to the deck without being caught by Shera and Denzel, and she looked at Omega with intense fear.

"I'm not scared of you!" she shouted to him, even though she knew he wouldn't hear her. Marlene then looked to her friends, who were doing their best to keep the Lifestream rave from reaching them. The little girl bit her lip lightly as she clutched the only Materia she had. The Materia glowed a bright green as Marlene held the orb out in front of her. "Don't worry, Daddy!! I'm helping, too!"

...Edge, New Midgar...

Omega was now grinning sadistically, for he knew eventually he would be declared the victor. With an evil laugh, he added yet more power to his attack. Down below, the barrier was beginning to give way to the awesome power of the Lifestream rave.

"We're losing it, Aeris!" Rude shouted as wall began to crack. Vincent's metalic claw began to involuntarily close into a fist under the physical strain.

"D-Dammit!" he said under his breath.

"Come on, Guys!" Cid shoutedas he, too, began to strain slightly. "Keep going!" Suddenly, the team felt a rush of Mana Power fill their bodies. The barrier strengthened and cracks in it disappeared.

"Aeris!" Nanaki shouted. "What happened?" Aeris immediately knew who was helping them.

"Marlene!" she replied. Barret turned to the Sierra in the distance and sure enough, he could see a faint green glow coming from the deck. He grinned with pride.

"Atta girl, Marlene!" he yelled.

...The Sierra...

Shera and Denzel had finally caught up with Marlene, and they could not believe what had been happening outside the massive ship. They gazed in awe.

"You guys!!" Marlene shouted. "Help us!!" Shera carefully handed Denzel a Barrier Materia.

"Help Marlene, Denzel." Shera commanded. Denzel moved beside Marlene and held out the Materia as it glowed green. Behind them, Shera began to use a prayer spell she learned as a nurse to keep the children from running out of Mana Power.

...Edge, New Midgar...

Damian watched on as all of his friend were now battling Omega. He began to breathe heavily.

"Marlene and Denzel's helping them, too, now." he thought to himself. "I..." He began to remember the good times he and the rest of his friends shared with each other, even though there were only a handful. "I..." He then remembered the times he and Cid had together and how he felt about him. "I have to..." Lastly he remembered what Tifa had said to him before he left to side with Sephiroth.

"We all have something we think is truly worth giving our lives for. You do, too. You just need to find out what that something is. It can't be something everyone else wants. It has to be something...you want. Something you love."

Her voice echoed in his head. Damian then clenched his fist. His hair and began to slowly ascend as he allowed his power to unleash itself.

"I have to do something!"

Behind him, Rufus and his men, Lord Godo, Tadao, and Xiaoli looked on in amazement.

"This is unbelievable!" Tadao said. "I've never seen anything like this!" Rufus closed his eyes.

"Come on, Avalanche." he thought to himself. "Don't let us down now after all this trouble we went through with you!"

Up above, Omega frowned upon realizing that his opponents were still battling him. He narrowed his eyes.

"I've had enough of this!" Omega said. "If you won't lay down and die like you're supposed to, then I will obliterate you like I started to!" His body began to glow a bright light blue and his wings shimmered as he charged all of his immense power and readied it for one final burst. "It's time to die!!"

...The Sierra...

In the Sierra, Shera and the children continued to aid their friends. Marlene began to cry as she and Denzel fought couragiously to hold their ground.

"Hold on, Kids!" Shera consoled them. "We're almost there, okay? You can do it!"

...Edge, New Midgar...

Aeris was now on her hands and knees as she strained mentally to try and enter Omega's mind. Cloud looked down at her in sheer terror, then back up at Omega.

"No..."

Omega grinned as he felt Cloud's morale drop. He then let out a loud and devious laugh.

"Say goodbye!!!" He shouted as he prepared to deal the final blow. (_2 off_.) Suddenly, he felt a pain so sharp and immense that he groaned and shut his eyes. The power he charged up and disappeared, and the rave of Lifestream weakened. (_3_.) Omega came to, and found the source of his pain. He looked down to see Damian, focused and tensed to the max with his jade eyes watered and his teeth clinched violently together, breathing heavily as he stared right back at him. He angered immediately.

"You bastard!!!!!" Omega shouted. Aeris's forest green eyes widened greatly as she witnessed Omega's attention be completely reverted to her brother.

"Cloud!!!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. "Noooowwww!!!!"

Cloud charged his mighty sword with Mana Power, making it glow a vibrant teal. Cid's eyes shifted from Cloud back to the barrier within a second. With a bloody battle cry, Cid then used nearly every ounce of his power to launch the oversized barrier at Omega just as Cloud slammed his sword through the air, creating a grand shockwave that took the shape of a bright red dragon as it flew toward an oblivious Omega breaking the rave of Lifestream into solid orbs and shards. Time seemed to have moved in slow motion as Omega turned to witness the great attack coming towards him a moment too late. The dragon connected with its target and initiated an immense Mana explosion that shook the entire planet it seemed. The sky filled with a bright white light, and everyone covered their eyes to keep from being blinded. The large pillar of Lifestream fell back into the planet's confines, and the remains of the rave followed suit. Then, as the sky slowly cleared, four distinctly glowing orbs could still be seen. (_3 off_.) As they lowered slowly to the ground beneath them, it became apparent what or who was encased within them. Aeris identified them as Sephiroth and his three brothers, all four of them still in one piece. All of them eyed the glowing masses as they faded into night sky After a moment, Kadaj slowly opened his cat-like eyes. He couldn't believe what he saw. He was alive, and back where he was before Sephiroth absorbed him. Without getting up, he looked over to Yazoo, who was now standing on two feet dusting himself off. He then looked to Loz, who was sitting up but not yet on his feet. Kadaj then sat up and looked over towards Aeris, who was looking at him with motherly eyes.

"Welcome back, Kadaj." Aeris said as she smiled. Kadaj looked at her with softened eyes, and stood to his feet. The three brothers then joined in standing over their fallen older brother, Sephiroth, who had just recently managed to open his battle worn eyes to see them scowling him.

"My...dear brothers." Sephiroth murmured. "We have...failed..." Yazoo drew his gun and pointed it at Sephiroth's head, making Sephiroth's eyes widen.

"No, Sephiroth." Yazoo corrected.

"You failed." Kadaj added. After that, Yazoo pulled the trigger and a well placed bullet pierced through his brother's skull, blood instantly flowing through the wound. Sephiroth's eyes rolled to the back of his head, and Kadaj knelt down to close his eyelids so not to look into the whites of his eyes. Kadaj stood up, looked to Loz and nodded. Loz then lifted his left hand and used his telekinesis to lift Sephiroth's defeated body into the air, the blood flowing through his head and falling to the ground as he was suspended. Loz then tossed his brother's remains into the ocean behind him. Cloud watched as the unresponsive body of his nemesis splash into the Gongaga Ocean and disappear. As it did, an eerie feeling overcame Cloud's body. A feeling of ending. A feeling of closure. A feeling of peace. (_4_.) Cloud shut his eyes and took in a deep breath. Yuffie looked up to the star filled sky.

"Wow." she said. "Just like that. We win again." She then turned to Reeve, who had joined her in gazing at the stars. "I have never been so scared in my life."

"Ditto." Reno added. "That was awesome, though. You all are a real class act." Reno chuckled.

"I am impressed with all of you, Cloud." Nanaki congratulated. Aeris and Tifa looked over to the three brothers.

"Kadaj." Aeris called out. Kadaj turned to her. "Would you like to come home with us?" Kadaj widened his eyes.

"You mean..." the teenager started. "Just like that? You forgive us? After everything we put you through?"

"It wasn't your fault." Tifa added. "You were victims just as much as the rest of us were at one point." Kadaj smiled with tears in his eyes. They all then heard a disinct child-like voice.

"Daddy!!!" It was Marlene. They had made their way off the Sierra and out to where everyone stood. Marlene ran to her father as Shera and Denzel walked behind her. Barret quickly snatched the little girl up into his arms with a wide smile on his face.

"I'm so damn prouda you, Marlene!!" Barret told her as he spun her around. "You did what I told you not to do!" Marlene frowned.

"I'm sorry, Daddy." she said. "I was scared for you." Barret hugged Marlene tightly.

"That's all good, Baby Girl. Ya did what ya knew ya needed ta do! We wouldn't have won witout tha three of you. I think we all did damned good!!" Cid, slightly exausted, looked over to Vincent, who was still holding Cid's hand.

"We did do damned good." the pilot said to him. "Didn't we?" Vincent nodded.

"Yes, we did." Vincent responded. Tseng smiled.

"I'm sure we can all rebuild this place again." he said as looked around at the damage done to New Midgar. There were no glass windows in any of the buildings, the meteor monument had been demolished, and the streets were now filled with numerous cars and sifted concrete. Cloud laughed for the first time in a while.

"Yeah." he said. "We can build it up again." We looked to the three brothers, all of them with a small smile of their faces, then over to his love, Aeris.

"We've got a little extra help now." Everyone joined in a good laugh. The laughter slowly died down and everyone turned to face Damian, who now had a distant look on his face. Cid stepped forward and reached his hand out to the red haired young man.

"Ya hear that, Damian?" Cid asked him rhetorically. "It's all over. No more worries. We can go home." Cid shot Damian one of his famous grins, and Damian slowly returned the favor with a small, subtle smile of his own. His face almost seemed to glow with a happiness he had not felt since the last time he saw his foster parents. Damian, this time, was genuinely happy. The smile was real. The feeling was real. The end was real. Everything that was good and peaceful seemed to have surfaced, and Damian took it all in.

Behind him still hidden behind the hill, Rufus and Godo knelt next to each other with a radio between the two of them. Rufus's men had secretly positioned themselves to stand alongside the rest of their fellow soldiers and Wutaian warriors about half a mile away behind the hill near a fallen building to await their orders. Rufus positioned his face to the radio. (_4 off_.)

"Now." he whispered. Almost instantly, the group of Shinra and Wutai soldiers rushed in from behind their hiding place with their guns pointed towards Damian, who still had his back turned to them. The rest of Avalanche, however, could see what was going on.

"Rufus!" Tseng shouted. Tifa almost lept forward.

"No!" Tifa yelled. "Don't shoot!" Though the woman yelled at the top of her lungs, the guns of the soldiers did not drop, and Damian's smile faded from sight. Gun shots were heard in the distance...


	36. The Rise of the Phoenix

-1

**Chapter 36 - The Rise of the Phoenix**

**Song (1):_ (Exclusive Track) Phoenix Rises (Grand Battle Version)_**

...Edge, New Midgar...

(_1_.) "Ya hear that, Damian?" Cid asked him rhetorically. "It's all over. No more worries. We can go home." Cid shot Damian one of his famous grins, and Damian slowly returned the favor with a small, subtle smile of his own. His face almost seemed to glow with a happiness he had not felt since the last time he saw his foster parents. Damian, this time, was genuinely happy. The smile was real. The feeling was real. The end was real. Everything that was good and peaceful seemed to have surfaced, and Damian took it all in. Almost instantly, the group of Shinra and Wutai soldiers rushed in from behind their hiding place with their guns pointed towards Damian, who still had his back turned to them. The rest of Avalanche, however, could see what was going on.

"Rufus!" Tseng shouted. Tifa almost leapt forward.

"No!" Tifa yelled. "Don't shoot!" Though the woman yelled at the top of her lungs, the guns of the soldiers did not drop, and Damian's smile faded from sight. Gun shots were heard in the distance. Damian, heart now filled with rage directed towards those who stole his sudden burst of happiness, quickly shifted his head to face forward. He angered immediately and his body showed it in every way. His eyebrows were furrowed to the max, his eyelids stretched outward, his nose flared, his muscles tensed so his now black veins were bulging from every inch of his skin, and his hands were vigorously strained as if they were holding on to something for dear life. His forest green eyes became endless pools of black as the literally hundreds of bullets stopped in midair just behind him. Avalanche eyed Damian in disbelief as every bullet that neared his body halted with a quickness. Aeris looked at Damian with fear in her eyes for she knew what happened. Damian's skin darkened and his haired brightened into a deep blood red as every bullet exploded into ashes behind him. Damian slowly and robotically turned to face the numerous soldiers who fired at him. A wind began to pick up as Damian fixed his cold eyes on his target, leaving the soldiers petrified as his immense energy grew so strong that it could be heard filled the air. Then, with the now fully unleashed power of the Phoenix, Damian spread his legs shoulder width apart and began to telekinetically lift himself, as well as several surrounding cars and even buildings which tore from their foundations with a thunderous crash, stories into the air. The ground on which he once stood sifted and began to lift underneath him, and the sky filled with thick red clouds and vigorous orange lightning bolts. Avalanche watched in sheer terror.

"What the hell?" Cid said with fear in his voice.

"Damian!" Aeris cried. "Noooo!!!!"

Her cries went unheard as Damian continued to ascend along with cars, buildings, the concrete roadways, and now the fallen bodies of the soldiers who died in the battle between Shinra and Wutai. The demonic young man slowly halted in midair as he reached a frightening height, and a fiery figure encased his body. Then, Damian used the Phoenix's infinite power to cause all the soldiers that stood in horror before him to explode into a mass of blood and body matter. He turned his head briefly to reveal his endless black eyes, vein ridden face, and darkened skin to the people he once called his friends then began to move to his right as he continued to levitate literally hundreds of feet in the air. Buildings and dead bodies blew apart and the ground levitated section by rough section as Damian flew through the air, his hair and black leather coat whipping madly through the whirlwind the power of the Phoenix had created around him. His body began to descend over a mound of ripped and torn cars and metal, and as he lowered the parched earth began to shatter and small pillars of infernal fire erupted amongst the rest of the rubble and debris. The god once known as Damian landed, rage within his reborn dark being and destruction surrounding him, on the mound of metal with his abysmal eyes gazing upon everything around him.

"Everybody get outta here!!" Yuffie screamed as she signaled for all of the people to escape. Everyone began to run for their lives as The Phoenix's furious power climbed, ripping continuously at the very fabric of the planet's being as it destroyed nearly everything around it. People scurried around trying to save themselves from the manevolous entity's wrath, and amongst the crowd, Marlene tripped over her untied shoelaces. Kadaj spotted her and quickly ran to her.

"Don't worry." he said to her. "I'll help you." Marlene quickly took the teenager's hand, allowed him to help her to her feet, and ran towards the miraculously unharmed Sierra. Reeve, who ran along with his comrades, turned back in see Damian standing on his post tensed to the max with geysers of fire erupting around him as his power rose to frightening heights. Reeve's eyes widened.

"Amazing." He said simply as he turned back for the airship. Rufus ran past with Vincent and Cid, both of them staring at their possessed ally as the invisible whirlwind around him picked apart buildings and levitating cars piece by bone sheering piece, sounding off the screams of the ripping metals. Cloud, who was still watching the destructive force of the Phoenix, turned around behind him as he heard chocobos screaming off in the distance. He then saw that Kalm, the nearby town, was also being effected by the entity's enormous power. He could see the chocobos as well as people fleeing in every direction as neither of them knew what was happening. However, as they stepped out of the confines of their town walls, they immediately combusted into flames, the fire completely disintegrating their skin and burning their bones to ashes. The screams of the burning victims were terrifying, almost too much for the spiky haired man to bare. Kalm's buildings and homes slowly began to tear apart, ripping with high-pitch shouts and wails until all that was left were fragments of the fixture's foundations. Cloud was stunned to the point where he could not move. He then heard Aeris's voice call out to him.

"Cloud!" she cried from the Sierra's door. "Come on!!" Cloud took one final look at the fallen town that was Kalm before turning back to head for the safe house that was the Sierra. Close behind him still eying the Phoenix, Cid began to realize a hope lifting fact. The Phoenix was demolishing everything around its being and somehow, the Sierra stood untouched. Cid's eyes then widened slightly at the thought of Damian still being alive and keeping the manevolous entity from harming his friends from within his own mind. The pilot was literally shaken from his thoughts by an oddly worried Vincent Valentine.

"Cid." Vincent called out to him. "We need to board the Sierra and escape. There's nothing we can do to stop him now." Cid slowly turned his body to face his slender lover, giving him a serious look.

"Vincent." Cid said with the seriousness of his look. "I need you to take the wheel for me." Vincent gave Cid a look of slight confusion, a look that did not suit his heavenly features.

"What are you talking about?"

"I want you to take over the Sierra for me." Vincent quickly snapped back.

"You're not staying here, Cid!"

"I taught you how to drive it, Vin. You know what you're doin'."

"I'm not losing you, Cidney Highwind." Vincent involuntarily grasped Cid with his armored hand, causing a thin stream of blood to flow down his muscular arm. Cid, however, seemed not to have felt the claw cut into his skin. He grinned.

"You're not gonna lose me, Vin." Cid said playfully. "You act like I'm gonna die or something'!" Vincent looked down at the quivering earth. Cid's smile had faded into a determined stare.

"I'm just gonna save the world. That's all." Cid reassured. Vincent eyed his lover with a hidden awe.

"I…." was all the gunman could muster.

"I love you, too, Vincent." Cid replied. He then passionately kissed Vincent, Cid's energy leaving a tingle on his soft lips. "Now get outta here before I kill ya!" Vincent furrowed his brows slightly at his lover's comment.

"Be careful, Cid." With that, Vincent turned for the Sierra. Cid watched his lover closely as he entered the safe house that was the mighty airship, then reverted his attention to the Phoenix, whose power was growing at an alarming rate, lifting and atomizing the unburned dead bodies of fallen soldiers, the heavily sifted and parched earth, and the concrete foundations as well as the remains of the destroyed buildings. The night sky was now filled with blood red clouds with massive thunder that sounded off like the aftershock of a monstrous earthquake. Cid eyed his former ally is disbelief.

"Damian!" the pilot shouted as a blind attempt to reach past the Phoenix into Damian's mind. Phoenix turned its head robotically to furiously glare at Cid with frightening intensity. Cid then heard a loud explosion. This sound was the Phoenix's power reaching out across the entire planet. The pulse of energy did little to phase Cid. However, the rest of the planet was not so lucky. The massive shockwave caused the earth to crack open, and from it depths rose massive walls of flames. The fire rose from nearly every parched piece of earth, sparing nothing that stood in its path. It burned everything from forests to towns to the people and animals inhabiting the towns and forests. Just when it was believed that this chaos could get no worse, the crimson sky opened it eyes to unleash a furious rain of flaming comets which greatly intensified the flame of the parched earth as they collided with the ground, creating tremors massing out to every inch of the planet. The fire reached the oceans and floated on top of them, creating the illusion of a lake of fire that scaled the whole planet. The soul of the Lifestream seemed to scream as it was also lifted from within the earth and into the air. As it came in contact with the Phoenix's unbelievable power, the Lifestream became an intense fire red. These chaotic elements all created an infernal scenery symbolizing the Phoenix's furious power in every way.

Cid looked around him and fear cycled through his body. What his eyes saw was a true Armageddon. The fire, the Lifestream, and the levitating matter brought disbelief into his being. Cid slowly turned to face Damian, who eyed him with a bone chilling glare. Damian's skin was now a charred grey tint. The veins in his tensed body glowed a unnatural mix of red and orange, and his eyes glowed the same tint with his face filled with rage. His fire red hair and black leather coat tore through the wind as it was whipped about by his infinite power. A bright aura in the shape of the legendary bird of flame surrounded his being as he was now the Phoenix at full strength. The Phoenix that destroyed the ancient Cetra civilization many centuries ago. Cid looked at him with determined eyes.

"Damian!" he called out to the monstrous creature. "I know you can hear me! You gotta stop this!"

The Phoenix eyed Cid furiously. The Eidolon then unleashed a deafening scream and sent a wave of sheering energy at the pilot. Cid nearly screamed in agony as the heat of the energy began to atomize his body. However, he began to glow a strange mix of green and gold, his wounds quickly healed, and his pain ceased to exist. Cid looked into his hands to see his skin return.

"Aeris' Regen spell." he said to himself as his body returned to normal. He looked up at the Phoenix. Now with more courage than before, he began to approach the mighty entity using every ounce of his energy to stay grounded. The Phoenix quickly angered and shot another blast of energy and light at Cid. The burly man clinched his teeth together as the energy tore at his body. However the effects of the Regeneration spell that Aeris had cast upon him held true and healed Cid quickly, giving him a feeling of invincibility. Cid continued his advance, a look of pain and unyielding strength on his battered face. The Phoenix's power shouted and unleashed another wave of energy and light, peeling off Cid's skin as well as tearing away a fraction of Cid's uniform. The spell continued to heal Cid as he came face to face with the dark Phoenix. The heat of the Phoenix's presence made the pilot clinch his exposed fists and stagger his breath as it burned him to breath in the energy. The whirlwind created by the manevolous entity's power seemed to pull Cid closer to it as the wind blew from behind the two of them. Phoenix unleashed one more light wave, and Cid felt the blast full force as it burned several parts of his body to the bone as well as shattered both of the glass lenses of his goggles and tore away the remaining pieces of the top of his uniform, exposing his battle worn chest and abdomen. The pilot screamed at the top of his lungs at the pain the blast caused to his being. Then, the mighty bird of flame spoke out with a voice that could shake the stars themselves.

"You dare to challenge my power?" Cid, shaken by the pain he endured from the last blast of energy the Phoenix threw at him, unlocked his lips, exposing his clinched teeth.

"Yeah…" he answered through a stuttered breath. "If that's what….it takes."

"So you will die for them?" The question sent a chill through Cid's shaken bones.

"Yeah…" the pilot answered. "I would…but I'm not here for them. I'm here…." Cid felt his consciousness fading. "….for you." The Phoenix's expression changed from fury to a stale, distant confusion as Cid reached out his hand to touch his shoulder. "for….you…" Cid fell to his knees then collapsed at the Phoenix's feet, unable to hold on any longer. Cid slowly closed his sky blue eyes. (_1 off_.)

"I'm sorry…." he said. "I'm….sorry….."


	37. The Flame of Hope

Sorry it took so long. you guys probably lost interest by now. if not, then thanks. :) anyway, this chapter's really sad. I cried mainly because of how well song 4 fit with the mood. TT it's the next-to-last chapter, so try and enjoy it. :(

**Chapter 37 - The Flame of Hope**

**Song (1):_ Protect Life_ from the Fifth Element Soundtrack**

**Song (2): _Cid's Theme Reborn_ from the Final Fantasy VII Original Soundtrack**

**Song (3): _The Flame of Hope_ from the Sonic The Hedgehog Soundtrack**

**Song (4): _Just Smile_ from the Sonic The Hedgehog Soundtrack**

…Armageddon…

"So you will die for them?" The Phoenix asked Cid, who fearlessly stood eye-to-eye with the mighty creature in the image of his friend, Damian.

"Y-yeah." Cid hesitantly answered. "I'd die for them. I risk my life everyday just to see them smile. But…" Cid began to stutter as the Regeneration Spell that Aeris had cast wore off and his wounds started to appear, sending a suddenly sharp pain through his nerves. "But I'm…not standing here just for them. I'm here for you, too." The Phoenix fell into a state of confusion. Cid continued. (_1_.)

"Ya see." he said. "I promised my mom before she died that if I ever had a kid, I'd protect 'em no matter what happens. I promised that to her cause that's how she was with me. Through all the things I put her through and everything I did to her, she still took care of me like she did the day I was born. I was lucky enough to have a mother and a friend in my mother, and I want that for you…Damian." Cid slammed his eyes shut to keep his tears from falling. "I want you to have someone who'll take care of you and protect you like my mom did for me cause I think that's what you deserve after everything you've been through. You deserve that and everything else. I…just don't want your life to end here. Not like this."

Cid slowly closed his eyes again and allowed a single tear to fall from his right eye and down his bloody face. The Phoenix gazed into Cid's being with a sudden look of forgiveness that did not fit its fiery features. The orange glow emitted by its veins slowly faded and its skin gradually returned to an olive tint. The pilot looked back up to find he was no longer staring at The Phoenix. He was gazing into the forest green eyes of his good friend. However, the look of happiness Cid showed on his war-ridden face was not a mutual look amongst the two of them.

"If you don't kill me now," Damian said softly. "Then The Phoenix will take me over and destroy everything we know, Cid. There's no hope as long as I'm alive. I have to die." Cid tensed completely as he listened to Damian's conclusion.

"No!" he shouted. "I'm not leavin' this spot without you! I mean it!!" Cid then involuntarily wrapped his arms around Damian, allowing the immense power of The Phoenix to surge through his own body. Within that instant, Cid found himself blinded by a bright light. He shut his eyes fiercely he could see no light through his eyelids. (_1 _off.)

…???…

Cid slowly opened his eyes to see that he was now in a large marble hallway with very detailed runes and hieroglyphic photos. He looked around for a familiar face. No one…

"The hell am I?" Cid asked himself as he continued to gaze down the odd hallway. He then heard a distinct voice call out like a gentle wind.

"You're in my mind, Cid." the voice said. Cid turned around to see Damian in the maroon shirt and pants he wore when he first met Cid three months ago. In fact, the only thing missing from his appearance was his heirloom coat.

"In…your mind?" Cid asked, still somewhat in shock as to how quick everything had changed within what seemed like a matter of seconds. His comrade nodded. (_2_.)

"All the pictures and writing you see on the walls here…" Damian explained. "They're my memories, Cid." The young man began tracing the runes with his fingertips. "Everything I remembers on these walls."

Cid began to look closely at a few of the hieroglyphics. He noticed several of the events written down into the wall. His first encounter with Damian. The day at the hospital when Damian first met Vincent. The Phoenix destroying the Training Room in the Sierra. Damian's battle with Sephiroth atop the Shinra Building in Junon.

There were also several memories, of course, that Cid had no clue of. Damian as a child in an orphanage of some sort. A little girl who appeared to have violet hair and faint red eyes. Pictures of a young Aeris, their mother Ifalna, and their father Professor Gast. Cid continued to read and watch Damian's life story as the two of them walked down the beautifully elaborate hallway.

"All these pictures are things that happened to you?" Cid asked Damian. The red haired young man nodded.

"Everything I remember deeply." he replied. After a while, they stopped in a circular room. Cid gazed at the many pictures drawn upon the walls. (_2 off _.

"This is the place in my mind where I keep the people that are important to me." Damian explained to Cid. Cid then noticed a few familiar faces. Marlene. Denzel. Loz. Barret. Reeve. Yuffie. Nanaki. Cloud. He then looked to a large hole in the wall in front of them. (3.) Around it, he saw a picture of Tifa, Aeris, Vincent, and himself, and within it was a small flame about the size of a candle whose light was the only source of light in the entire hallway, yet it lit everything inside.

"These five people I hold close to my heart." Damian told his friend. Cid grew slightly confused.

"Five?" He asked. "There's only four pictures." Damian shook his head.

"Look closer."

Cid squinted his eyes and noticed that a set of wings were drawn on the sides of the opening, making the flame seemed as if it symbolized…

"Wait." Cid started. "Those wings…" Damian gently shut his eyes.

"…The Phoenix." Damian nodded. He then reached out to the flame and pulled it into his hands using his mind.

"This flame…" Damian began. "Is all that remains of the Phoenix." Damian blinked loosely as he eyed the tiny flame. "But it's also my spirit flame. Should it go out, the universe will turn back to the way it should be and The Phoenix will cease to exist…but so will all my memories of you and everyone else." (_3 off_.)

Cid gazed into the warm light of Damian's spirit flame. It was just like him. Warm, gentle, and strong enough to fill an entire universe with its presence be it care and kindness or death and destruction. He then looked up into Damian's soft green eyes as they stared into the flame with a transparent sorrow. The young man allowed a single tear to flee from his eye and down his soft face.

"If I put out this flame, I'll save the universe…" Damian began. "But to tell the truth…" Damian became unable to keep his eyes open as the swell of tears grew within him. He bit his lip lightly as the tears began to flow freely. "If I have to forget everything you mean to me…" Damian slowly dropped to his knees as he began to cry heavily. Cid felt helpless as he looked down at his ally. Damian then shouted his true feelings. (_4._)

"Then I don't want to put it out, Cid!!"

Now would be the first time Cid ever heard Damian sob like this, and it broke him down inside. He knelt down on one knee in front of Damian on the verge of tears himself and held the young man's hands above his. Damian looked up into the pilot's sky blue eyes.

"Damian." Cid began. "You remember what I told you…when you told me that you didn't wanna fight?" Cid blinked as a tear fell down his face. "I said…that when all this is over, all of us are gonna look back on this and laugh." The pilot's tears became heavy, and he fought to keep them at bay. Cid gave Damian his famous grin, and the young man's crying let up slightly.

"Now, I want you to close your eyes…" Cid told Damian as he sniffed to keep the tears from falling. "…and smile." Cid sniffed once more as Damian closed his eyes, allowing the tear hidden within to fall. "Because when you smile, we'll be together."

Cid looked up to the ceiling of the room to see a picture of all of Avalanche, including the Turks, Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz, and Damian, standing together on a shoreline…all of them smiling. Cid cried silently as he gazed at Damian's final memory before closing his own eyes.

"…And together…" Cid sadly added. "…we'll always stay."

Cid slowly closed his Damian's hands with his and put out the flame, allowing darkness to consume the light that filled the room.

…(_4 end_.)


	38. Immortal

I AM SOOO SORRY!! I THOUGHT I SUBMITTED THE LAST CHAPTER ALREADY!! ( I went back to read it and didn't see this one so here it is. the conclusion. thanks so much for reading this wild and twisted story of mine, and I'll get to work on the final part of the trilogy. Thanks again!! )

**Chapter 38 - Immortal**

**Song (1): **_**Heaven Piano Instrumental**_** by Ayumi Hamazaki**

…I haven't been the same since we met. Well, no…since three years ago, actually. I can't even remember what the hell I was doin' before I met Cloud and the others. Before I met Vincent. Before I met Damian….and the Phoenix. So much happened in three fuckin' years that I feel like I should be about a hundred years old by now. Then again I always feel older than I am. That's what smokes do to ya, I guess. It's just that…my life changed so fuckin' fast that I don't even remember who I am anymore. If someone saw me now and tried to compare me to who I was three years ago, they'd never guess I 'm the same damn person.

It's funny. In just three years, I met more new people than I've ever met in my entire life, manage to save the world from the same dumbass twice, found out something I didn't even know about myself (yeah, folks! I had no clue. Really!!), fell in love, made a real good friend, gained the powers of what Aeris calls an Omega class Cetra, and saved the world from an Eidolon that had the power to bring down fuckin' galaxies…all that I did BY MYSELF, might I add!! It feels like…I'm dreaming.

Am I dreaming? Did all this really happen? I remember it all like it was just yesterday, so it's gotta be real. But then again, I remember a lot of my dreams, too. I just…don't know… I wanna believe it's a dream. Cause if it's a dream, then everything would be like it's supposed to be when I wake up…if…I wake up.

Maybe I'm dead and don't know it. Maybe I'll never wake up. Or maybe I'm already awake…just daydreamin' like I always do. So many maybe's and what if's. If this is all real…what happened to me? What happened to him? Where is everyone else? Where's…Vincent?

…Edge, New Midgar…

New Midgar looked as if nothing had happened. It appeared as if it were indeed all a strange dream. Some believe it was all a bad dream, and that they had just awakened. However, there were many who knew that to be false. They knew that everything they remembered was not a collection of stressed visions and images traced mysteriously in all of their minds. They knew it was all real.

Life seemed to continue on as it did almost three months prior to the menacing events that took place. Those who believed it all happened believed that the Death of the Phoenix brought about the rebirth of the planet and all it used to be. Some believe that the Phoenix still lives, but has had a change of heart and restored life to the planet as a form of apology for the havoc and chaos it left it its deadly wake. How the planet came to be once more is viewed differently by many, but there are just as many common truths shared among the people of Gaia.

Rufus publicly apologized for his recent actions involving Wutai (the only country aside from Midgar who believes all that happened was true) and granted the country full freedom, as well as a 45,000,000,000 gil trust fund in Wutai's name which made Lord Godo extremely pleased. Godo responded with what was headlined by the many newspapers as "one of the most extravagant and most sought-out parties of the century".

Sephiroth's soul was put to rest by his brothers Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo. Although the three young men resented Sephiroth for his betrayal, they saw him in the light not only as their brother, but as their father. Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo all mourned the death of their brother and father-figure. However, after while, their attention turned to the baffling events involving the two hosts of the limitless power of the Phoenix. The Omega Cetra, Damian Gainsborough, and the famous pilot-turned-singer, Cid Highwind.

Cid slowly opened his eyes as they still burned a bit, and what he saw was the surroundings of the Recovery Room rebuilt after it was destroyed by Damian. Cid had no clue as to why or how he was in the Sierra when he clearly remembered being with his crimson-haired friend. He began looking around the room and spotted Vincent and Tifa sharing a chair sleeping against one another like two overgrown children. He knew then they had been watching over him like guardian angels. He smiled at the thought of his best friend and his lover taking care of him cause he knew he was more than a handful to care for. He always was. Cid sat up and noticed all he had on was a black tank top and matching shorts. He then knew he had been lying there for more than a day. The metal floor felt like a large sheet of ice as Cid stepped down from the bed, and it sent a quick yet sharp chill up his spine throughout his body. He cringed for a brief moment then relaxed as the feeling faded as quickly as it came. He then heard a voice he never thought he'd be happy to hear.

"Wow! I thought you freakin' died!"

Cid froze for a moment at the magnitude of the high pitched voice then turned around to find Yuffie standing in the doorway with her hands clasped together as if she were genuinely happy to see him. In actuality, Cid never could tell whenever Yuffie was being truthful or deceitful, so normally he would just ignore her. Though it was when the petite Wutai native almost ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist that he knew she did care somewhat about him.

"Nah." Cid responded carelessly. "But I think you might be sick." Yuffie eyed him with confusion.

"What? Why?"

Cid looked down at Yuffie's arms, signalling her to look down as well. Yuffie jerked her arms away with a quickness as if she didn't realize what she was doing, then looked down at her feet as she tinted a slight shade of pink. Cid continued to blankly stare at her.

"Okay, Okay!" she shouted at him as she ran her hands through her dark brown hair. "I care alright. Gawd!! You're the only one who picks on me, and I've...gotten used to it. I wouldn't feel the same without you." Yuffie then gasped at her comment. "I cannot believe...I just said that." The two of them heard another voice behind them.

"We heard you." it said. "You care about good ol' Cid, huh?" Cid and Yuffie turned to spot Tifa and Vincent standing side by side next to the large metal bed.

"Hey!" Yuffie huffed. "Don't pick on me now! This is a big moment for me, ya know. This'll never happen again, so take a picture, Teef!"

Cid witheld a snicker by smiling and looking down at his bare feet. He then looked up involuntarily into Vincent's vibrant red eyes and was taken back almost immediately. Vincent had given him a look he had never seen before. It was a soft look of relief and happiness, mostly because Cid was doing better than expected.. Cid smiled at the look. This somewhat blessed moment was broken incidentally by Tifa.

"You had us worried, Cid." she said as she hopped up on the metal bed. "When that nice old man found you washed ashore in Junon he said you were in bad shape. And yet, here you are. Standing, walking, and talking." Tifa smiled cheerfully. "Just like you."

"Did you really think I was gonna die?" Cid asked enthusiastically.

"Heck yeah, man!" Yuffie responded sharply. "Did you happen to look around you while you were just standing there? It was like the end of the freakin' world or something!!"

A sudden silence fell over the room. The four of them remembered every event that happened that day, and to them it made no sense that everything looked like nothing had happened.

"I don't get it." Yuffie stated, breaking the brief silence. "If Gaia was all burned up by Damian, how can we be alive?"

"Maybe...the Phoenix had a change of heart." Tifa suggested. "I mean, it was able to do anything it wanted. Maybe something made it make everything right. You think?" Vincent crossed his arms.

"Why worry about how we survived?" he asked rhetorically. "We should just be...happy we're here."

"Oh, W-E, Vinnie!" Yuffie huffed. "I know you wanna know, too, just like everybody else."

Vincent shook his head and all of them fell silent for a moment.

"Where's everybody else?" Cid asked, breaking the silence.

"Cloud and Aeris are getting groceries, Barret, Marlene, and Denzel are at the children's park, and Nanaki's helping Kadaj and Yazoo tend the bar." Yuffie responded. "I'm helping, too. In fact, I'd better get back down there. We got a lot of customers waitin' for the slideshow, Teef! Ya better hurry up!" With that, the thin girl dashed out of the door, leaving Cid slightly confused.

"Where the hell did you dumbasses park this thing?" he huffed.

"Cloud parked it about two miles behind 7th Heaven." Tifa answered. "And don't worry. We all helped him land, so he didn't put any dents in her." The brunette smiled and turned for the door. "Well, I'm gonna go help Yuffie. Hope she didn't scare any customers away."

"What a piece of work these oddballs are." Cid said as he watched his friend leave. Cid turned around and ran into Vincent, who was now standing right behind him. He looked up into his lover's eyes as if he had done something terribly wrong.

"Uh...Vin, you're a little close." Cid commented as he looked down at his feet. "And I haven't exactly brushed my teeth yet." Vincent eyed Cid's blonde hair as Cid was now looking down.

"Don't ever scare me like that again, Cid." Vincent said simply. Cid gave an airy laugh as he stepped backwards.

"Well now we're even." The pilot said. "You scared the shit outta me when you died, remember?" Vincent gently closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I did forget about that." Cid gave Vincent a closed smile.

"No worries, Vin." he said. "Like I said. We're even now."

A chilling silence fell over the room once more, and the two men grew uncomfortable. After almost five minutes, Vincent spoke.

"How did you do it, Cid?" Vincent asked Cid, catching the blonde off guard. Cid closed his eyes.

"Honestly," Cid started. "I can't remember. All I remember is thinking of you. Then I saw nothing but blue."

"Do you still have the Phoenix's abilities, Cid?"

"...Yep."

"Then perhaps it was your power that saved us all then." The pilot opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling.

"Maybe." he started. "But if I did have something to do with all this, I had Damian to help me. I couldn't have done it without him." Vincent nodded.

"We owe him a lot then." he said clamly. "We've all been from Heaven to Hell and back with him." Cid's eyes widened at Vincent's comment, which appeared to be an attempt at a joke of some sort.

"Did you just make a joke?" Cid asked skeptically. Vincent simply shrugged.

"I guess my timing wasn't what I thought it would be." the raven-haired man responded. Cid chuckled.

"Nah. Not the best time for a joke, but what the hell! Better now than never." Cid then drew himself close enough to hug his lover, making Vincent's heart skip a beat as he did not expect it. "I'm happy for ya, Vincent. You're so much more than what ya were four years ago. Whether it was me or somethin' else, I'm glad it happened for ya. You needed it." Cid then looked into Vincent's crimson eyes and smiled as softly as his face would allow. Vincent returned the gesture with a smile of his own.

"It was you, Cid." he said. "You know that." He conlcuded his comment with a gentle kiss on Cid's chapped lips, leaving Cid slightly dazed.

"Yeah." Cid responded. "The hell was I thinkin'!" Vincent laughed lightly.

"I'm going to leave now so you can fix your problem." Cid grew puzzled.

"Wait. What problem?"

Vincent simply covered his hand over his mouth, making Cid frown for he knew what Vincent meant by that gesture. With that, Vincent turned and walked out of the room, leaving Cid alone. Cid then began to think about a question his lover asked him.

"Do I?" he asked himself. The pilot began thinking about where his toothbrush and toothpaste were in the room. Then, almost if not instantly, the bottom drawer of the metal dresser nearest to the door opened and out and up into the air towards him floated Cid's toothbrush and toothpaste. Cid grinned as the two items levitated in front of him.

"I can really get used to this."

After Cid finished brushing, he slipped on some black shoes that were sitting near the bed and walked out of the Recovery Room making his way to the dock. When he arrived, he found Loz leaning on the pier looking out into the green field of Kalm. Cid walked over and stood next to him.

"Hey." Cid said to him cheerfully. "How are ya?" Loz sized Cid up then went back to gazing.

"I'm alright." Loz responded half-hearted. "Just feeling kinda lost and stupid as always."

"Aw. Come on." Cid gave Loz a playful pat on his shoulder. "You ain't stupid by a longshot. Why'd you say that?"

"Because I am." Loz responded. "I'm lost because I don't know how we're all alive after what happened, and stupid for believing that Sephiroth actually loved us. I guess that made it hard for me to understand what love and friendship really are." Though slightly drawn back by Loz's thickened comment, Cid managed to give a joyful outlook.

"Nah." he started. "Ya got all that down, Kiddo. Ya just need somebody to remind ya of what it is. And trust me, we gotcha!" Cid grinned at Loz, giving him a sudden reassurance.

"You know," Loz began as he smiled. "You remind me a lot of Damian. He always seemed so happy even though half the time you couldn't really see it." Cid let out a somewhat relieving sigh.

"It runs in the family." he commented. "You'll see."

"Hmm..." Loz began rubbing his chin. "Most of it anyway. I personally think Aeris is way too forward and blunt. Damian wasn't that way at all. Don't tell Aeris, but I think Damian's a little nicer than she is." Cid laughed at Loz's comment.

"Sure thing, Kiddo."

"Um...It's Loz actually. And thanks." With that, Loz resumed his activity of admiring the green grass. Cid joined him for a while, then Loz turned to him.

"So." Loz began. "Now that all of this is finally over, what's next for you? I hear you're pretty fly on the radio. Are you gonna keep at it?"

Cid began to think. It hadn't really occurred to him until now that life was pretty much back to normal aside from a few differences, and the blonde never thought about what would be in store for him. He did have many possibilities to choose from after all. He could return to the skies and become an official pilot once again. He could also continue his singing career that everyone has begun to love. He could devote his time to learning about his new psionic abilities. Or he could just spend time with the ones he loved the most. Cid then had an epiphany. He chose all of his choices because all of them made him happy, and because they made everyone else happy as well. Moreover, it would make Vincent as well as his late friend Damian happy. It was then he began slowly piecing together a song that he would end up dedicating to his friends and loved ones. He grinned to himself.

"I've got a few things planned." Cid told Loz, who smiled happily at the notion.

"Sweet!" he shouted. "It better be good!"

"It will be."

"I'm sure." Loz stretched his arms over his head and turned for the door. "Well, I'm gonna go and meet everyone in Tifa's bar. You coming?" Cid shruged his shoulders.

"Yeah. I'll be there in a while." Loz nodded and left Cid alone.

Cid looked down at the green terrain below him and contemplated for a moment before leaping over the railing and landing on his feet in the grass he gazed into. Cid took a few steps forward and smiled as he looked into the amazing blue sky laced with clouds. (_1_.) As he took in a relaxing deep breath, Cid felt a gentle breeze pass through him as if it were caressing his being.

"I haven't seen a day like this in a while." Cid said to himself. "I hope I get ta see more of 'em."

Cid then felt a familiar presence within the wind. An irreplacable presence that he could feel a million miles away. It shook him a little inside, but at the same time it gave him a reassuring feeling which made him realize the presence he felt was the misguided spirit of the Phoenix. The wind blew slightly stronger, and Cid shut his eyes and accepted the gentle breeze.

"You're welcome." he said out aloud, as if speaking directly to the wind. Cid then smiled gently and turned for New Midgar. However, he stopped when he felt the same presence in a strong wind. He turned back around to find his goggles, slightly worn with the left eye cracked, laying within a tall patch of grass. Cid felt around on his forehead and noticed he did not have his goggles on.

"Damn." he scoffed as he walked back to pick up the worn goggles. He put them over his forehead, and smiled gently.

"Life is sweet."

_End._


End file.
